La Guerra del Anillo
by Darth Krewl
Summary: El Maestro Jedi ObiWan Kenobi había sido traicionado. Intentando escapar para salvar su vida, encontró un portal a un planeta muy, muy lejano y a una región llamada Tierra Media, donde una guerra no muy distinta a las Guerras Clon estaba por comenzar...
1. Chapter 1

La historia y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, exceptuando a Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien pertenece a George Lucas. Escribí esta historia como un proyecto de diversión personal (con la esperanza de agradar a otros lectores) y no por lucrar de ella. Es solo por simple diversión.

**Nota: **De entrada, me gustaría agradecerles a todos quienes lean por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo y por supuesto, ¡les estaría mucho más que agradecido si me dejaran comentarios, críticas y reseñas! Asumo que aquellos que lean la historia estarán algo familiarizados con la Tierra Media (el Universo de Tolkien) y con la Galaxia Conocida (Universo Star Wars). La mayoría de los diálogos provienen directamente de El Señor de los Anillos (libro y películas), a excepción de las modificaciones necesarias para incluir a Obi-Wan y la historia en sí será la misma que muchos conocemos y amamos, a excepción de algunos cambios y sorpresas por aquí y por allá. Ahora, voy a dejar de escribir y permitirles leer… ¡Espero disfruten!

Prólogo 

El enorme reptil llamado Boga se mantenía corriendo sobre las rocosas formaciones y empinados picos de Utapau, siguiendo las órdenes de su jinete. La voz del barbado humano que montaba sobre su lomo era fuerte y poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo serena y tranquilizadora, y Boga se vio obligada a obedecer, aun si sus instintos le exigían que dejara de correr a toda velocidad en dirección de aquellos cegadores rayos de energía color rojo y verde, que volaban a todo su alrededor con vertiginosa velocidad.

Comandante, ¡contácte a sus tropas! – Exclamó el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi a todo pulmón, una vez que su leal y valerosa montura había alcanzado al grueso del Gran Ejército de la Repúlbica. – ¡Ordéneles que se movilicen a los niveles superiores!

¡Muy bien, señor! – Respondió la grave y rasposa voz del comandante clon Cody, mientras se alejaba de su superior, listo para llevar a cabo sus instrucciones. Repentinamente, el replicante pausó y tomó un objeto cilíndrico de color plateado que colgaba alrededor de su cinturón, entregándolo al Jedi. – Ah, por cierto… Me parece que va a necesitar esto.

Obi-Wan sonrió de manera agradecida al valeroso clon del desaparecido cazarrecompenzas Jango Fett, mientras tomaba su sable de luz y lo colocaba alrededor de su cintura con firmeza.

Gracias, Cody. – Dijo el Maestro Jedi, mientras tiraba con fuerza de las riendas de su tensa montura. – Ahora, debemos movernos, ¡tenemos una batalla que ganar aquí!

Diciendo esto, un determinado Obi-Wan se alejó en un santiamén y se dirigió hacia la empinada cima de la ciudad subterránea. La victoria se veía cercana y el Maestro Jedi lo podía percibir. El General Grievous había sido derrotado y pronto, los separatistas se verían obligados a rendirse ante la República. La paz sería restaurada en la galaxia y Obi-Wan tendría la oportunidad de concentrarse por completo en ayudar a su aprehensivo amigo y antiguo Padawan, mientras que el Canciller Palpatine se vería obligado a ceder el poder. La democracia se vería reestablecida y finalmente, los Jedi tendrían la oportunidad de concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en localizar al elusivo Darth Sidious, el Tenebroso Lord del Sith y responsable de tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

O por lo menos, eso pensaba Obi-Wan.

Una súbita y violenta explosión sacudió el rocoso piso donde Boga se encontraba y antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, Obi-Wan estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo… Hasta el lejano fondo del enorme cráter, donde las frías y oscuras aguas de una laguna subterránea le aguardaban. Sin advertencia, ni explicación razonable alguna, el universo del Maestro Jedi se adquirió un inesperado y aterrador giro. Esto era en todo lo que Obi-Wan podía pensar, mientras su cuerpo se hundía con gran velocidad en las aguas de la laguna.

Varios tropas clon se encontraban realizando labores de vigilancia a través de las calles y pasajes subterráneos de la ciudad, mientras una cautelosa e indetectable presencia los observaba fijamente desde las sombras. Sin percatarse de nada extraño, dos soldados clon se aproximaron a su visiblemente tenso comandante.

¿Encontraron a Kenobi? – Preguntó un desconfiado Cody a sus dos subalternos, en cuanto éstos se encontraron frente a él.

Ambos clones sacudieron la cabeza como si fueran un solo hombre.

Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a semejante caída, señor. – Se atrevió a comentar finalmente uno de los soldados del recién formado Imperio Galáctico.

Cody sacudió la cabeza, aun no muy convencido de lo que escuchaba. Aun así, el disciplinado replicante tenía sus órdenes y no podía permanecer en Utapau por mucho tiempo más o preocuparse por el destino de éste miserable planeta.

Que los hombres comiencen a abordar en sus naves. – Ordenó Cody finalmente a sus subalternos, mientras varios tropas clones más guiaban a un numeroso grupo de nativos cautivos hacia un campamento de prisioneros recién instalado.

¡Sí, señor! – Fue la respuesta inmediata de uno de los clones, mientras ambos se alejaban a paso veloz.

Algunos instantes después, el comandante clon se alejó de una gruesa formación de roca, sin percatarse nunca de la presencia de un hombre barbado, enfundado en túnicas color crema y empapado, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, permaneciendo oculto tras las sombras. De manera paciente, Obi-Wan aguardó a que sus antiguas tropas se alejaran y una vez que se aseguró de que no habían moros en la costa, el Maestro Jedi se encaminó en direcciónn del hangar secreto donde el destruido cuerpo cibernético del temible comandante separatista se encontraba tendido sin vida sobre la fría y metálica superficie del suelo. De reojo, Obi-Wan dirigió una breve mirada hacia el cadáver del General Grievous, sintiendo una extraña sensación de agradecimiento hacia su desaparecido antagonista, mientras se aproximaba al caza estelar del cibernoide.

La nave era pequeña, pero lucía rápida y difícil de detectar. Seguramente, proporcionaría al Maestro Jedi con el medio de escape ideal. Intentando olvidar de momento la inesperada e ilógica traición de sus tropas, Obi-Wan se sentó en el interior de la cabina del pequeño caza estelar y oprimió el interruptor de ignición y de inmediato, los pequeños, pero potentes motores subluz de la nave cobraron vida con un agudo y repentino rugido. Pronto, la nave espacial dejó atrás la superficie de la pesadilla en la que Utapau se había convertido, introduciéndose en la densa negrura del espacio exterior.

La Fuerza exclamaba agudamente a los sentidos de Obi-Wan. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago se encontraba revuelto, señalando que algo terrible, impensable acababa de ocurrir a través de toda la galaxia. ¿Acaso él no había resultado el único Jedi traicionado por sus tropas de manera artera y cobarde? ¿Cuántos de sus hermanos Jedi habrían sufrido el mismo infortunio? Pero lo más importante de todo era saber cuántos Jedi habrían sido muertos. Obi-Wan Kenobi era un hombre quien no solía creer en la suerte, pero en aquél preciso momento, no pudo evitar sentir lo suertudo que había resultado. Era indispensable saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había sucedido. Sin pensar más en el asunto, el Maestro Jedi activó el interruptor de su transmisor holográfico y tecleó una frecuencia secreta y encriptada, utilizada de manera exclusiva por los Jedi.

Código de emergencia nueve-trece. – Dijo el barbado hombre a la bocina del transmisor. – No tengo contacto en ninguna frecuencia. ¿Hay algún Jedi allá afuera? ¿Me escuchan?

Las palabras de Obi-Wan no escapaban de sus labios aun cuando los sensores del radar del confiscado caza comenzaron a mostrar una ténue señal de alarma. Seguramente, el gigantesco crucero estelar de forma triangular que sobrevolaba alrededor de la órbita de Utapau habría detectado ya la señal del pequeño caza estelar. No había mucho tiempo. El Maestro Jedi repitió su mensaje por medio del transmisor y en ésta ocasión, la pantalla del proyector holográfico desplegó una pequeña imagen llena de estática que se manifestó en breve frente al barbado rostro del Jedi.

Bbbzzzzzt… ¿General Kenobi? – Preguntó la borrosa y poco identificable imagen tridimensional que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Obi-Wan. En el acto, el Maestro Jedi comenzó a pulsar y oprimir diversos interruptores de la consola de controles, intentando mejorar la calidad de la imagen. Resultaba muy factible que el enorme crucero republicano estuviera intentando interferir sus comunicaciones.

Ya capté la señal. – Informó Obi-Wan a su misterioso interlocutor, una vez se vio capaz de captar el canal adecuado. – Repita.

La azulada imagen de un hombre delgado, de piel morena y fina barba de candado apareció frente al tenso Maestro Jedi de manera repentina.

¿Maestro Kenobi? – Preguntó la imagen tridimensional de aquél hombre que ahora se manifestaba claramente frente a Obi-Wan.

¡Senador Organa! – Exclamó Obi-Wan con gran alivio. – Mis tropas me traicionaron. Necesito ayuda.

Bail Organa, Virrey y senador de Alderaan asintió con lentitud, demostrando que estaba enterado de lo que Obi-Wan le informaba.

Acabamos de rescatar al Maestro Yoda. – Explicó Bail. – Al parecer, esta emboscada se ha presentado por todos lados. Le enviaremos nuestras coordenadas.

Obi-Wan dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras la computadora de vuelo comenzaba a descargar la información que Bail enviaba a la nave. Súbitamente, una aguda alarma sacudió las bocinas de la cabina.

¡Senador, espere! – Dijo un alarmado Obi-Wan. – ¡He sido descubierto!

Diciendo esto, ¡Obi-Wan dirigió su mirada al monitor del panel de control y vio horrorizado como veinte cazas _ARC-170_ se aproximaban velozmente hacia él!

Solo proceda al punto de salto. – Instruyó Bail, intentando mantener la calma. – Ahí nos encargaremos nosotros de lo demás.

¡No tengo tiempo! – Replicó Obi-Wan con gran desesperación, sintiendo como su pequeña y frágil nave comenzaba a sacudirse con fuerza a manos del fuego láser que explotaba a todo su alrededor. – ¡Debo esquivarlos o me volarán en pedazos!

Diciendo una maldición mental y recordando una vez más lo mucho que detestaba volar, el Maestro Jedi dio fin a la transmisión, mientras realizaba una serie de maniobras evasivas. Los cazas estelares que, apenas horas antes se encontraban bajo su mando, se encontraban ahora a todo su alrededor, aparentemente determinados a cumplir con su misión a cualquier precio.

¡Éstos tipos definitivamente no quieren negociar! – Murmuró Obi-Wan entre dientes apretados, mientras el sudor comenzaba a rodar por su frente.

Estaba en lo cierto. Sus antiguas tropas no tenían la intención de tomarlo como prisionero y eso resultaba claro. El Maestro Jedi habría dado lo que fuera por saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pero no había tiempo para averiguaciones. El sistema de alarma del pequeño caza estelar emitió otra estridente advertencia, informando a su piloto que el enorme crucero triangular volaba desde otra dirección, intentando cercar a la nave fugitiva. Obi-Wan decidió dejar de pensar y se entregó por completo a la cálida guía de la Fuerza. Actuando de manera instintiva, el Maestro Jedi activó los controles de reversa y la nave se detuvo de manera abrupta.

Sus perseguidores le pasaron de largo, comprando unas valiosas milésimas de segundo a Obi-Wan, quien sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. De inmediato, el Jedi tiró violentamente de la palanca de control y la nave dio un giro repentino en la dirección opuesta. El Maestro Jedi estaba conciente de que confrontar a sus antiguas tropas se encontraba totalmente fuera de la cuestion y debía alejarse del poderoso rayo tractor del crucero estelar lo más pronto posible. Todo lo que Obi-Wan podía hacer era continuar con sus maniobras evasivas, mientras pensaba furiosamente en una posible vía de escape. De repente, la electrónica voz de los sistemas de alarma del caza chilló de nuevo.

¡Eso no me importa! – Exclamó en voz alta el Maestro Jedi, tan pronto leyó la traducción de la alarma que el monitor de la computadora le mostraba. Los pilotos clon eran combatientes realmente formidables y de no poder escapar pronto, Obi-Wan sabía que su pequeña y frágil nave no tendría oportunidad alguna. – ¡No me interesa saber nada sobre anomalías! ¡Debo mantener el curso!

Mientras pensaba en voz alta, Obi-Wan pudo sentir como el transpavidrio de la cabina chillaba en aguda protesta, mientras una súbita e inesperada sacudida azotó la nave, acompañada de un cegador y resplandeciente rayo de luz. Antes de que el Maestro Jedi supiera qué estaba ocurriendo, todas las luces y focos del panel de controles empezaron a fallar de manera intermitente e incontrolable.

¡Solo aguanta! – Fue el murmullo desesperado de Obi-Wan, aunque sabía que se hablaba tan sólo a sí mismo. – Aguanta y confía en la Fuerza…

El Maestro Jedi apretó de nuevo los dientes, mientras sus sudorosos dedos se aferraban con fuerza de la palanca de control. Pronto, los ojos de Obi-Wan fueron cegados por una enorme burbuja que despedía radiantes rayos multicolor que rodeaban la cabina de la nave espacial y el cuerpo del Jedi comenzó a contorcionarse de manera en sumo violenta, al verse presa de la enorme presión de las fuerzas gravitacionales. El último pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Obi-Wan Kenobi antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por completo fue que, seguramente el incontrolable sentimiento de pánico y ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, sería lo último que sentiría cualquier criatura viviente al momento de ser alcanzado por un letal rayo láser.


	2. El Hombre Venido de las Estrellas

De nuevo: esta historia y la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente, porque eso significa que tengo que hacer esto por diversión y, ¡no gano un centavo!

**Nota:** Este es un capítulo muy, muy largo, pero les pido que me comprendan; Me pareció importante establecer cómo fue que Obi-Wan terminó en la Tierra Media y cómo podría aceptarlo. En lo personal, me gusta que las cosas sean más realistas (aun cuando sean en el reino de la fantasía). Así que, adelante con la historia ¡Espero que la disfruten!

**I**

**El Hombre Venido de Más Allá de las Estrellas**

Debéis descansar. – Susurró una voz suave y serena al oído de Obi-Wan.

Dónde… – Murmuró Obi-Wan con gran esfuerzo, encontrando su voz. – ¿Dónde estoy?

El Maestro Jedi aun no conocía a ciencia cierta lo que le había ocurrido. Lo único que sabía en aquél momento es que respirar le resultaba sumamente doloroso y su cabeza se sentía como si un enorme martillo se mantuviera golpeándola sin piedad. Acto seguido, Obi-Wan se percató que su tronco se encontraba fuertemente vendado, al igual que su cabeza. No fue difícil para el Maestro Jedi darse cuenta también que su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, tendido sobre el césped y fuertemente sujeto con una fina soga dorada que se sentía tan resistente alrededor de su humanidad como si fuera duracero.

Descansad. – Insistió la misma etérea voz. – Ignoro de dónde habéis venido, más hemos atendido vuestras lesiones como mejor hemos podido. Habéis sufrido serias lastimaduras que requerían de atención urgente.

"_¡No me digas!"_ Pensó Obi-Wan con incontenible sarcasmo, mientras doblaba lentamente su cuello para observar detenidamente a la asombrosa criatura que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él.

En el momento que el Maestro Jedi posó sus ojos sobre su interlocutor, de inmediato pensó que éste ser debía ser uno de los famosos "ángeles" que habitaban las lunas del planeta Iego. Se trataba de un humanoide de raza masculina, alto, delgado, de largo cabello rubio, quien tenía grandes y brillantes ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas. Su rostro se encontraba adornado por una fina barba, no tan distinta a la del propio Obi-Wan.

A primera vista, el rostro del humanoide era de apariencia juvenil, aunque por medio de la Fuerza, Obi-Wan percibió que ésta criatura era mucho más vieja de lo que aparentaba. Su largo y delgado cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una túnica de color azul claro, adornada con extraños patrones dorados que a simple vista parecían ser runas de algún lenguaje que el Maestro Jedi encontró incomprensible.

Pero antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera continuar con su análisis del misterioso y fascinante humanoide que tenía frente a sí, percibió la llegada de cuatro criaturas más, quienes no eran mucho más altos en apariencia que un niño humano y la manera en que se habían aproximado era en sumo cautelosa, casi imperceptible.

Con un gemido, Obi-Wan giró la cabeza y miró detenidamente a los cuatro recién llegados. De inmediato se percató que todos ellos eran similares en apariencia: su cabello era castaño claro y rizado; sus rostros, alegres y regordetes; todos ellos tenían las orejas también puntiagudas, y sus pies fueron algo que llamaron poderosamente la atención del Maestro Jedi, pues eran largos y velludos, aunado a que no usaban ningún tipo de calzado. No era necesario recurrir a la Fuerza para percibir su sentir, pues la enorme mezcla de curiosidad, temor y confusión que se veía reflejada en los cuatro rostros, resultaba suficiente para delatar los sentimientos que el Jedi les provocaba.

Lentamente, el Maestro Jedi comenzó a ordenar sus ideas y pronto se percató que aun no podía establecer en qué punto de la galaxia se encontraba. Aun así, Obi-Wan decidió regular su respiración, relajarse y mantenerse sereno y despierto. En el acto, intentó mirar a su alrededor, tanto como sus ataduras se lo permitían, y descubrió que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro dentro de un enorme, frondoso y oscuro bosque.

El viento soplaba con la frescura que anuncia la llegada del ciclo otoñal y una distante fogata iluminaba el pequeño claro en el cual el Jedi se encontraba. De inmediato, Obi-Wan decidió que se encontraba en una especie de campamento, donde se podían sentir las presencias de por lo menos una centena de "ángeles", aunados a los cuatro humanoides pequeños.

Sobrevivir, aun bajo las circunstancias más adversas, era parte integral del adiestramiento Jedi, lo cual significaba que una fogata no resultaba nada extraña para Obi-Wan. Sin embargo, ¡tenía años de no ver una! Iego, si es que ahí era dónde se encontraba, estaba demasiado lejos de Utapau y eso provocó que el Maestro Jedi se preguntara dónde era que se encontraba y qué clase de criaturas resultarían ser las que tenía frente a sí. Súbitamente, la suave voz del alto humanoide sacó a Obi-Wan de su ensueño.

Veo que comprendéis la Lengua Común. – Observó el "ángel" de grandes ojos azules, claramente tan intrigado con el hombre que yacía frente a él, como Obi-Wan se encontraba con toda la situación. – ¿Quién sois y de dónde habéis venido?

"_¿Lengua Común?" _Pensó de inmediato el Jedi, con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y confusión. _"Bueno, definitivamente hablan Básico, pero… Lo hacen de manera muy extraña."_

Los largos años de adiestramiento y experiencia de Obi-Wan le exigían que se mantuviera alerta y conciente de todo lo que veía a su alrededor. El Maestro Jedi sabía bien que siempre debía mantenerse preparado para lo inesperado y nunca dar nada por hecho a simple vista. Por lo mismo, decidió concentrarse y dejarse llevar por la Fuerza, con el fin de descubrir en qué clase de percance se encontraba.

Sus agudos sentidos le informaban que no tenía nada que temer de éstas criaturas. Pero, aun así, Obi-Wan decidió que debía permanecer en sumo cauteloso. Iego no era enemigo de la República, pero la posibilidad de haber terminado en algún sistema controlado por los separatistas aun era demasiado grande, sin mencionar que sus tropas clon apenas acababan de traicionarlo sin explicación aparente. Todo lo anterior, le indicaba al Jedi que no podía encontrarse seguro de nada por el momento.

Mi nombre es Kenobi. – Respondió finalmente Obi-Wan con algo de esfuerzo; aun padecía de una dolorosa jaqueca y mantener sus sentidos despiertos solamente ayudaba a incrementar el dolor. – Ben Kenobi. Mi nave sufrió daños severos a causa de la guerra…

La expresión de enormes confusión e incomprensión que se vio reflejada en el barbado rostro del etéreo humanoide obligó a que Obi-Wan se detuviera en media explicación. Claramente, éste rubio ser no había comprendido una sola palabra.

Mientras intentaba figurarse qué estaba sucediendo, el Maestro Jedi se percató de que muchos más "ángeles" se habían aproximado. Si realmente se encontraba en territorio enemigo, la situación podría empeorar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De manera instintiva, Obi-Wan intentó tentar su cinturón y tal como lo temía, su sable de luz había desaparecido, junto con el resto de las posesiones que solía cargar alrededor de su cintura.

"_¿Buscáis algo en especial?" _Dijo el "ángel" de ojos azules que se encontraba acuclillado a un costado del Jedi, incapaz de ocultar su enorme interés y curiosidad.

No. No lo dijo… ¡Lo pensó!

Sin importar quiénes fueran estas asombrosas criaturas, ¡su sensibilidad sobre la Fuerza era simplemente extraordinaria!

Esto… – Insistió el rubio "ángel" mientras levantaba la mano derecha y la colocaba apenas a escasos centímetros del rostro de Obi-Wan.

Tendido inmóvil y sereno sobre la palma del etéreo humanoide, el Maestro Jedi pudo observar la cilíndrica, metálica y plateada empuñadura de su desactivada arma. Mientras clavaba su mirada en su espada láser, Obi-Wan decidió enviar una advertencia telepática a la mente de su interlocutor.

"_Más te vale tener cuidado con eso," _Fue el pensamiento que el Jedi envió, sin preocuparse más por ocultar su verdadera identidad. No tenía caso pretender que, fueran quienes fueran, éstas criaturas ya se habrían percatado de haber capturado a un caballero Jedi. _"Todo ser pensante de la galaxia sabe bien que un sable de luz no se debe manejar a la ligera…"_

¿Sable? – Replicó el barbado humanoide en voz alta, con picada curiosidad y enorme interés. Obi-Wan podía percibir la noble naturaleza del ser con gran claridad, pero también observó la desconfiada forma en que el ser miraba el arma Jedi. – ¿Acaso esto es un arma? Y, de ser así, ¿acaso la hoja se encuentra quebrada?

¿Cómo? – Exclamó Obi-Wan, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¡La hoja se encuentra desactivada!

El Jedi nunca supo si dijo éstas palabras en voz alta o si simplemente las pensó.

¿Galaxia habéis dicho? – Presionó el ser angelical. – ¿De ahí es de dónde provienes? Pues, ¡nunca antes había escuchado semejante palabra!

¿De qué estás hablando? – Exigió Obi-Wan, claramente tan confundido como su interlocutor. Conforme intentaba descubrir lo que sucedía, el Jedi miró fugazmente a su alrededor, observando a la enorme muchedumbre que ahora se encontraba congregada en torno a él, mirándolo con enorme recelo y desconfianza. – ¿Alguno de ustedes podría ser tan amable de informarme dónde me encuentro?

No comprendo vuestras palabras, amigo. – Dijo el etéreo humanoide en respuesta. Su tono era gentil y sereno, aunque se veía incapaz de ocultar la gran confusión que se había apoderado de su apuesto rostro. – Nos encontramos en La Comarca, en la región de Eriador.

Los nombres resultaron tan extraños para Obi-Wan, como lo eran los fascinantes humanoides que tenía ante sí. Aunque, en una galaxia tan vasta y repleta de formas de vida, resultaría imposible conocerlo todo. Aun para un Jedi.

Lo siento. – Repuso el Maestro Jedi con suavidad, recordando de súbito la forma en que había perdido el control de su nave espacial, al igual que el conocimiento. – Les mentí. Mi nombre verdadero es Obi-Wan Kenobi. Soy un caballero Jedi y general del Gran Ejército de la República. Fui emboscado… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero mis tropas me traicionaron. Intenté escapar y terminé acorralado entre mis antiguas fuerzas y un extraño fenómeno cósmico… Una especie de tormenta eléctrica que aun intento descifrar. Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar.

El rubio "ángel" intentó digerirlo todo y finalmente respondió suavemente. – Aun no puedo comprender lo que he escuchado. – Dijo el humanoide con voz simple y honesta. – Más algo es cierto: habéis descendido del cielo… Y quizás de más allá de las Estrellas. Aun así, no puedo llegar a comprender vuestras palabras.

¿Cómo? – Preguntó un incrédulo Obi-Wan por segunda vez. – ¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada acerca de los Jedi? ¿De la República? ¿No sabes nada acerca de la galaxia…? ¿De la guerra?

Conforme hablaba, los recuerdos comenzaron a sacudir la mente del Maestro Jedi. De inmediato recordó la dolorosa e inesperada traición del otrora noble y sabio Maestro Dooku, seducido por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza… La gran batalla de Geonosis que diera origen a la Guerra de los Clones… Las numerosas tropas clon que hubieran estado bajo su mando hasta el momento en que lo traicionaran e intentaran asesinar a sangre fría… Su desesperado intento de escape… Anakin, su antiguo aprendiz y mejor amigo… Su… Su…

En ese preciso momento, Obi-Wan fijó la mirada en el rostro de su interlocutor, quien se encontraba boquiabierto. De alguna extraña manera, las imágenes que habían asaltado la mente del Maestro Jedi se habían proyectado directamente a la mente del etéreo ser y la criatura había visto toda imagen con la misma claridad con la que el propio Obi-Wan lo hiciera.

¡No sois un Hombre Mortal! – Exclamó el humanoide finalmente, en total sorpresa y asombro. - ¡Aun a pesar de vuestra apariencia! Alto, apuesto y de piel blanca, como cualquier Hombre… Vuestros ojos; verdes y resplandecientes, cuales esmeraldas… Cabello castaño claro y barba, como cualquier Dúnadan… Más, ¡no pertenecéis a la Tierra Media! ¿Quién sois? Un Maia, ¿quizás?

Ahora, el confundido soy yo. – Repuso Obi-Wan, incapaz de comprender una sola palabra salida de los labios del "ángel". – ¿Tierra Media? ¿Dúnadan? ¿Maia?

Conforme escuchó las preguntas del Jedi, el alto y espigado humanoide comenzó a proyectar imágenes telepáticas a la mente de Obi-Wan.

Lo que vio y sintió proyectado en su mente, asombró tanto a Obi-Wan que de inmediato percibió la manera en que una nueva nube de negrura se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Las últimas imágenes que el Jedi observó en el interior de su mente antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo, fueron las de una espectacular batalla que se libraba en una tierra yerma y rocosa, al filo de un enorme volcán, donde millares de etéreos "ángeles" luchaban intensamente al lado de miles de humanos en contra de grisáceas monstruosidades similares a los Noghri del planeta Honoghr, ¡con armas tan antiguas que Obi-Wan habría tenido serias dificultades de encontrar registro alguno sobre ellas en los vastos Archivos del Templo Jedi!

Os he advertido. – Dijo el humanoide de ojos azules con suavidad, mientras Obi-Wan recuperaba el conocimiento de nuevo. Por lo menos, el Maestro Jedi se percató con alivio que la jaqueca que torturaba su cabeza había desaparecido por completo, al igual que las ataduras que lo mantenían cautivo. – Habéis debido descansar y no alteraros. Todo esto es demasiado extraño…Incomprensible de verdad.

"_Para mí también es muy confuso todo esto."_ El Maestro Jedi pensó de manera instintiva.

Al percibir los pensamientos de Obi-Wan, el extraño humanoide asintió levemente.

Aun pese a vuestro aspecto de Hombre Mortal, ahora me es claro que vos pertenecéis al Gran Vacío de los Cielos. – Añadió el "ángel". – Más allá de la Estrella de Eärendil, la cual protege a este Viejo Mundo y quizás, más allá aun del Reino Bendecido de Valinor. Más, yo sé que no sois espía alguno del Enemigo o criatura vil, pues he sentido gran gentileza, valor y nobleza en vos.

Bueno, soy un Jedi. – Fue la respuesta semiautomática de Obi-Wan, quien diciendo esto intentó erguirse. Aun sentía un agudo dolor en el costado derecho de su cuerpo que le dificultaba respirar. – Las imágenes que proyectaste a mi mente me resultan muy extrañas, parecidas a un holodrama, de hecho. Pero ya llegué a una conclusión: no me encuentro en sistema alguno conocido de la galaxia. No recuerdo jamás haber encontrado información alguna sobre un sistema o planeta llamado Tierra Media en los Archivos del Templo Jedi.

No os comprendo, Maese Obi-Wan. – Replicó el etéreo ser, incapaz aun de ocultar la gran mezcla de confusión y curiosidad que ahora parecía adornar su barbado rostro de manera permanente. – Aun así, he visto que de dónde sea que provenís, una gran oscuridad ha comenzado a devorar la luz, mi estimado amigo 'Jedâi'…

Lo siento mucho, pero las explicaciones tendrán que esperar. – Interrumpió Obi-Wan con cierta brusquedad. No había tiempo para ser diplomático. Resultaba indispensable al Maestro Jedi establecer dónde se encontraba y en qué tipo de situación se había involucrado. – ¿Alguno de ustedes podría ser tan amable de guiarme al punto donde mi nave se estrelló?

El etéreo humanoide sonrió amablemente en dirección del Jedi y asintió. Después, giró y miró en dirección de uno de sus congéneres y el segundo "ángel" se aproximó lentamente, portando una pequeña jarra dorada entre sus manos. La jarra se encontraba decorada con la extraña escritura que Obi-Wan había observado en los sedosos ropajes que vestían aquellos fascinantes humanoides.

Primero bebe. – Indicó la angelical criatura, aun sonriendo cálidamente, mientras la segunda criatura ofrecía la jarra a Obi-Wan.

Al igual que el humanoide de ojos azules lo hiciera, el Maestro Jedi podía percibir claramente que éstos extraños seres eran de naturaleza bondadosa y gentil. Incluso, de alguna forma le recordaban al Maestro Yoda. A pesar de su juvenil y atractiva apariencia, Obi-Wan podía percibir una gran sabiduría en aquellos seres; Sabiduría que solamente se puede adquirir con el paso de los años. Lo cual significaba que estos seres probablemente eran mucho más viejos de lo que aparentaban. Indudablemente, estos humanoides eran una raza de naturaleza gentil y generosa.

Así que, Obi-Wan permitió que el segundo humanoide colocara la delicada jarra entre sus labios y bebió. Lo que fuera que era el misterioso elixir, su sabor era exquisito, mucho mejor incluso, que cualquier buen vino de Alderaan. Era suave y dulce y se podía saborear de manera similar a la famosa miel que solían embotellar en el sistema Chandrila. Lentamente, la energía comenzó a regresar al cuerpo del Maestro Jedi y Obi-Wan sintió que nunca antes se había encontrado tan conciente de la Fuerza como lo estaba en ese momento…

¡Fluía dentro de él como nunca antes!

Donde quiera que se encontrara, el Maestro Jedi estaba conciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Confirmó que había más de cien "ángeles" en el campamento, aunados a los cuatro pequeños humanoides. El espeso bosque que rodeaba el campamento había sufrido severos daños a causa de su forzoso aterrizaje, pero aun así, la región parecía encontrarse tan tranquila y serena como los usualmente verdes y fértiles prados de Naboo o… Por lo menos, eso parecía en ese instante.

Mi nombre es Gildor. – Dijo la etérea criatura, despertando a Obi-Wan de su ensueño. – Soy un Eldar o Elfo, como suelen llamar a nuestra raza en la Lengua Común. Os encontráis, como ya he dicho, en la tierra conocida como La Comarca y ellos… – Prosiguió Gildor, señalando en dirección de los diminutos humanoides. – Ellos son Hobbits.

"_¡Se encuentran en grave peligro!"_ Advirtió el elfo a Obi-Wan de manera telepática, mientras devolvía la desactivada empuñadura del sable de luz a su propietario. _"¡Ay, ignoro qué clase de poderes puedan protegerlos! Más mucho me temo que los nuestros no resultarán suficiente y aun si lo fueran, no es nuestro deber hacerlo más allá de ésta noche."_

Obi-Wan se limitó a asentir para indicar su comprensión de la situación, mientras tomaba su sable de luz y sonreía de manera amistosa en dirección de los cuatro pequeños hobbits, quienes se aproximaron al Jedi de manera lenta y cautelosa.

¡Venid, amigos míos! – Indicó un sonriente Gildor a los nerviosos hobbits, mientras señalaba en dirección de Obi-Wan. – Éste Hombre no os dañará, pues yo he sentido la forma en que el dolor del bosque lo ha entristecido profundamente.

Es cierto. – Afirmó Obi-Wan con suavidad, mientras el resto de los elfos sonreían en su dirección. – Un Jedi respeta y defiende todo tipo de vida. Es nuestro mandato.

Claramente fascinados con éste misterioso ser humano que cayera de más allá de las estrellas a su bosque, los cuatro hobbits se aproximaron, aunque lo hicieron con un notorio titubeo.

¡Hola! – Dijo un sonriente Obi-Wan, sobando sus muñecas y colocando después su sable de luz de regreso sobre su cinturón. – ¿Puedo saber cómo se llaman?

Cada uno de ellos se presentó con el Maestro Jedi y mientras lo hacían, Obi-Wan se percató que aun a pesar de la gran confianza que Gildor y demás elfos habían mostrado hacia él, los diminutos humanoides conocidos como hobbits todavía despedían un gran recelo a través de la Fuerza. El más titubeante y aprehensivo era el más delgado de ellos, aquél llamado Frodo Bolsón. Conforme Obi-Wan conversaba casualmente con Frodo, Samsagaz Gamyi, Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo, comenzó a revisar sus heridas por medio de la Fuerza.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo y, aunque había sufrido la fractura de algunas costillas durante su forzoso aterrizaje, los vendajes aplicados por los elfos parecían ser lo suficientemente resistentes. El Jedi podía moverse y respirar con relativa facilidad, por lo que decidió estirar sus músculos y recobrar así toda su energía corporal. Bajo las circunstancias, Obi-Wan se percató que habría de sanar en muy poco tiempo, sobretodo si continuaba contando con las prodigiosas pociones élficas.

Conciente de que debería mantenerse tan ágil como le fuera posible, Obi-Wan requirió que sus vendajes fueran colocados bajo su túnica, lo que los elfos consintieron en el acto. Pero antes de colocar una nueva y más fresca venda sobre el tronco del Jedi, los elfos aplicaron un ungüento que Obi-Wan sintió suave y cálido sobre la piel de su pecho y espalda. Conforme los elfos realizaban sus labores curativas, el Maestro Jedi procedió a explicar más acerca de la Orden Jedi y sus propósitos como guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la galaxia a Gildor, hobbits y demás humanoides congregados a su alrededor.

Realmente necesito regresar a mi nave. – Dijo Obi-Wan en cuanto había concluido con su breve relato sobre los Jedi. – Necesito revisar los registros de vuelo y establecer en dónde me encuentro exactamente.

Será un gran placer poder asistiros, Maese Obi-Wan. – Respondió Gildor con una gran sonrisa, mientras señalaba a dos de sus congéneres que se aproximaran. – Hace tiempo ya que los Eldar dejamos de involucrarnos con los asuntos de la Tierra Media, más presiento que deambular solo por el bosque ésta noche no resultará seguro y… Finalmente, vos sois un extraño a nuestro mundo.

Deambular solo no es problema alguno para un Jedi. – Repuso Obi-Wan de manera automática. – Aunque, te agradezco por tu preocupación, Gildor.

Pero bueno, ¡Esto es inaudito! – Exclamó la aterrada vocecita de uno de los hobbits. En el acto, Obi-Wan giró y miró a Samsagaz 'Sam' Gamyi, el jardinero y mejor amigo de Frodo Bolsón, quien miraba de regreso al Maestro Jedi con ojos desorbitados. – ¡Se nota claramente que usted jamás ha posado sus ojos en esos espantosos Jinetes Negros, Sr. Obi-Wan! ¡No, señor!

¿Jinetes negros? – Repitió un intrigado Obi-Wan. – ¿Alguien podría explicarme a qué se refiere éste hobbit?

Antes de que Sam pudiera responder, Gildor levantó la mano derecha para silenciar al aterrado hobbit y procedió a enviar imágenes telepáticas a la mente de un insospechado Obi-Wan.

¡Lo que el Jedi vio dentro de su cabeza resultaba asombroso!

Obi-Wan Kenobi obtuvo su título como caballero Jedi después de haber derrotado a un intimidante Lord Sith en Naboo, durante el conflicto sostenido entre el gobierno de aquél planeta y la codiciosa Federación de Comercio, y los Jinetes Negros parecían ser tan temibles y horripilantes como aquél tatuado señor oscuro. Completamente ataviados en largos y densos mantos, aquellas criaturas de pesadilla cabalgaban sobre salvajes corceles de pieles tan negras como lo eran los mantos y voluntades de sus amos. Gildor advirtió mentalmente al Jedi que los Jinetes Negros se encontraban en el territorio de La Comarca justo en esos momentos, buscando ansiosamente a los hobbits. De inmediato, Obi-Wan intentó percibir la presencia de las malignas criaturas por medio de la Fuerza, pero no logró distinguir absolutamente nada.

En el acto, el Maestro Jedi se percató que los Jinetes Negros eran seres tan sumergidos en el lado oscuro que a él jamás le resultaría posible percibirlos y de alguna manera, Obi-Wan también se dio cuenta de que el momento en que tuviera que enfrentar a los espectrales seres se presentaría tarde o temprano. Lo único que pudo desear en aquél instante era que Anakin se hubiera encontrado a su lado cuando tuviera que confrontar a aquellos encapuchados de pesadilla. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan se encontraba totalmente solo y únicamente podría recurrir a su gran experiencia, coraje y al poder de la Fuerza llegado el momento. Mientras tanto, habría que mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando los elfos terminaron con sus labores curativas, Obi-Wan volvió a colocar su cinturón alrededor de su cintura y Gildor devolvió todas sus posesiones al Maestro Jedi: un pequeño bolso que contenía cuatro parches curativos de Bacta, unos pequeños pero potentes macrobinoculares, dos pequeñas raciones de alimento comprimido y finalmente, un pequeño pero muy útil soplete láser. Las imágenes de los jinetes habían resultado tan perturbadoras que Obi-Wan decidió aprovechar el momento para mostrar a sus nuevos amigos el formidable oponente que un Jedi resultaría ser aun para semejantes demonios y, anticipando las miradas de sorpresa y asombro que habrían de apoderarse de los rostros de elfos y hobbits por igual, el Jedi sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba el sable de luz entre sus manos, dispuesto a activar la resplandeciente y azulada hoja láser.

Bien, mi querido Samsagaz, – Dijo Obi-Wan con plena confianza. – te aseguro que esos jinetes negros nunca han posado sus ojos en un sable de luz Jedi…

Obi-Wan ya se encontraba pulsando el interruptor de su arma, aun antes de concluir y…

¡No ocurrió absolutamente nada!

Un gesto de profunda confusión mezclada con consternación surcó el barbado rostro del Jedi, quien en el acto se percató que su sable de luz había sufrido serios daños a causa de su accidentado escape de Utapau y lo único que podía desear en aquél momento era que el daño no resultara irreversible. De manera inconciente, Obi-Wan miró a la multitud congregada a su alrededor, quienes lo miraban con un inconfundible gesto de confusión, no muy distinto al suyo propio.

La situación resultaba en extremo cómica bajo cualquier otro tipo de circunstancia. Sin embargo, en aquél preciso momento, Obi-Wan no sintió ganas algunas de reír. Ni siquiera de sonreír. Emitiendo un leve suspiro de frustración, el Maestro Jedi decidió que más tarde realizaría una minuciosa revisión de su espada láser para determinar el daño sufrido. De momento, resultaba indispensable establecer dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado ahí.

Ignoro qué clase de poderes poseáis, amigo mío. – Murmuró Gildor, ofreciendo su solidaridad al Jedi. – Más no debéis desesperar pues, ¡Toda espada quebrada podrá ser forjada de nuevo!

"_¡Por supuesto!" _Obi-Wan pensó con su usual sarcasmo, intentando no proyectar su pensamiento a los elfos. _"¡Siempre y cuando esa espada tenga una antigua hoja metálica!"_

Mäeothrin y Célerbel eran los nombres de los dos elfos a quienes Gildor asignó para guiar a Obi-Wan hacia el interior del espeso y oscuro bosque de La Comarca.

Los elfos, pensó de nuevo el Maestro Jedi, eran en realidad criaturas asombrosas. Resultaba increíble ver la manera en que estos dos seres caminaban sobre la gruesa y verde hierba, sin hacer ruido alguno. Decir que _flotaban_ sobre el pasto resultaría más adecuado que decir que _caminaban_. El caminar de los elfos resultaba tan sereno como callado y la procesión se mantuvo en silencio hasta el momento en que alcanzaron el punto del bosque donde el antiguo caza estelar del General Grievous se encontraba.

Lentamente y con extrema cautela, Obi-Wan volvió a trepar a la cabina, después de haber echado un buen vistazo al dañado caza de combate. A simple vista, la nave lucía en un estado deplorable. El lado derecho del caza se encontraba seriamente averiado a causa del constante ataque que los cazas clon habían emitido en su contra y el casco de transpacero se encontraba hecho añicos a causa del accidentado y forzoso aterrizaje.

De inmediato Obi-Wan se percató que, aun si todas las funciones vitales de la nave se encontraran en buen estado, le resultaría imposible volar éste desastre para regresar al punto donde se suponía debía encontrarse con el Senador Organa, quien para ese entonces, ya debía encontrarse muy lejos. Una vez más, el Maestro Jedi tomó una grande y larga bocanada de aire, mientras subía a bordo de la cabina del dañado caza estelar y una vez ahí, las cosas lucieron un poco más prometedoras.

Todos los sistemas parecían encontrarse en buenas condiciones, incluyendo el sistema de ignición, motores subluz, hiperpropulsor y sistemas de soporte de vida, tanto primarios como secundarios. Todo esto señalaba que, de ser capaz Obi-Wan de encontrar algún taller de reparaciones en algún lado de éste planeta llamado Tierra Media, reparar su nave no resultaría tan complicado. El truco, desde luego, sería encontrar dicho taller en un mundo que, juzgando a primera vista y basado en lo que el Jedi pudo observar en el campamento élfico, parecía carecer de cualquier tipo de alta tecnología.

Parecía carecer _por completo_ de alta tecnología.

El Maestro Jedi suspiró profundamente y reguló su respiración, habiendo decidido olvidar de momento sus preocupaciones y concentrarse por completo en la tarea de extraer de la cabina todo aquello que encontrara útil para su inesperada aventura en aquél extraño mundo llamado Tierra Media. Encontró dos pequeños, pero potentes detonadores termales, junto con una poderosa y funcional datapad que de inmediato procedió a conectar a la computadora de vuelo del caza de combate.

La memoria virtual de la diminuta agenda virtual resultó ser en sumo extensa y pronto, la computadora comenzó a enviar el registro de vuelo con gran velocidad. Resultaba indispensable para Obi-Wan establecer de manera exacta su ubicación y quizás así, le resultara posible enviar un mensaje de auxilio. Aunque sus esperanzas eran leves, resultaba posible pensar que dicho mensaje pudiera ser captado por algún aliado y así, el Jedi podría ser rescatado. En cuanto la datapad descargó toda la información de la computadora de vuelo, Obi-Wan volcó su atención en el pequeño monitor de la agenda virtual y en el acto percibió cuatro curiosos y asombrados ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

El Maestro Jedi desvió su atención de la datapad para echar un breve vistazo en dirección de Mäeothrin y Célerbel y claramente se percató que el pequeño aparato electrónico resultaba tan sorprendente como fascinante a los elfos. Obi-Wan no pudo contener una fugaz sonrisa al observar las expresiones plasmadas en los rostros de ambos Eldar, aunque poco le duró el gusto, ya que su sonrisa desapareció de manera tan súbita como apareciera, reemplazada en vez por un gesto de confusión y perplejidad que hacía palidecer en comparación a los rostros de ambos elfos en cuanto devolvió su atención a la pantalla de la datapad.

De acuerdo al registro de vuelo, el rápido y ágil caza estelar del General Grievous se había trasladado de un extremo del infinito Universo hacia el otro, apenas en cuestión de segundos, sin mencionar que el tiempo parecía haberse congelado. ¡Resultaba imposible para el Maestro Jedi poder establecer en qué momento – presente, pasado o futuro – del tiempo y espacio se encontraba! Asimismo, resultó imposible para Obi-Wan creer lo que sus ojos observaban; Podía encontrarse en cualquier lugar del espacio y en cualquier momento en el tiempo. Definitivamente no existía nave espacial en toda la galaxia conocida capaz de realizar un vuelo hacia la distante Tierra Media, ¡incluyendo a los flamantes cruceros estelares republicanos!

El cerebro del Maestro Jedi intentó absorber la información como mejor le fue posible, intentando comprender cómo es que había terminado en una galaxia muy, muy lejana a la suya y por lo que podía discernir, la tecnología existente en la Tierra Media distaba mucho de ser tan avanzada como la que existía en la galaxia conocida. Si bien se encontrara en el presente, pasado o futuro, Obi-Wan ya se encontraba seguro de que no existían naves espaciales de ningún tipo en la Tierra Media, lo cual le preocupó sobremanera. No tenía caso alguno enviar la señal de auxilio, pues Obi-Wan se encontraba seguro también de que no habría navío alguno que la detectara y la enorme sorpresa y consternación que le provocara la inesperada traición de sus tropas no era nada ahora, comparada con la gran incertidumbre y aprehensión que se apoderaban ahora súbitamente de él.

Disculpad, Maese Obi-Wan, – Preguntó tímidamente Mäeothrin, devolviendo la atención del Jedi al momento presente. – pero nos ha provocado una enorme curiosidad conocer más sobre vuestro lugar de procedencia. ¿Podéis hablarnos un poco sobre él?

Al escuchar la gentil pregunta del elfo, Obi-Wan sonrió cálidamente a pesar de su propio sentir. Había olvidado que los elfos contaban con un enorme poder sobre la Fuerza y que podían leer sus pensamientos y mente con la misma, sino con aun mayor, claridad que cualquier Jedi. Antes de responder, el Maestro Jedi suspiró hondo, recordando las enseñanzas de su ya desaparecido mentor acerca de confiar en la Fuerza Viviente y dejarse llevar por el aquí y ahora, el momento presente, conciente de que permitir que el pánico y la ansiedad lo invadieran no le serviría de nada en absoluto.

Bueno, amigos míos… – Repuso Obi-Wan finalmente. – Provengo de un planeta llamado Coruscant, donde fui criado en el interior del Templo Jedi y adiestrado por los maestros Yoda y Qui-Gon…

En eso, el repentino, inesperado y escalofriante eco de un chillido, agudo y sobrenatural retumbó sobre los gruesos troncos de los árboles del bosque, llegando a oídos del Jedi y los dos elfos, interrumpiendo así el relato de Obi-Wan con brusquedad y de paso alertando sus agudos sentidos.

¡Los Jinetes Negros están cerca! – Murmuró un aprehensivo Célerbel de manera apenas audible. – ¡Debemos retornar al campamento!

Totalmente de acuerdo. – Dijo Obi-Wan, acariciando la esférica y plateada, pero inservible empuñadura que colgaba de su cintura, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la espesa oscuridad del bosque, en la dirección sobre la cual había llegado aquél espeluznante chillido. – Ya terminé aquí. De momento, no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Ambos elfos asintieron con gran apremio, sin importarles ocultar el enorme e incontrolable temor que se había apoderado de ellos al momento de escuchar aquél terrible y poco natural alarido. Obi-Wan descendió rápida y silenciosamente del interior de la cabina de la dañada nave del General Grievous y se reunió con sus dos acompañantes. Sin más tiempo que perder, los tres seres se internaron de nuevo en la negra espesura del bosque, deseando fervientemente dejar aquél chillido de ultratumba tan lejos como se pudiera.

Al momento de regresar al campamento élfico, Obi-Wan observó detenidamente al grupo, quienes se habían reunido alrededor de la fogata y ahora se encontraban entonando extraños pero encantadores cánticos en una lengua imposible de comprender para el Jedi. A pesar de su desconocimiento de las lenguas élficas, Obi-Wan fue capaz de comprender el significado de las palabras a través de la Fuerza, con una claridad mayor que cualquier lenguaje hablado. El Maestro Jedi fue capaz de comprender no sólo el significado de la melodía, sino también pudo sentir claramente la profunda melancolía y tristeza que las palabras pretendían mostrar.

Decidió que, aun si la presencia física de los elfos y elfas resultaba muy placentera a la vista, sus voces inspiraban sentimientos de admiración y fascinación que iban aun más allá que su impresionante aspecto o sus poderosas presencias espirituales. Nuevamente, Obi-Wan encontró sumamente interesante a la raza de los Eldar, sin mencionar inmensamente poderosa en la Fuerza.

"_Bellas y nobles criaturas, sin duda." _Pensó para sí el Maestro Jedi, intentando no proyectar sus pensamientos a los elfos para no interrumpir la agradable velada. En vez de eso, Obi-Wan caminó lenta y sigilosamente hacia un apartado rincón del claro, donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la suave hierba y comenzó a desarmar su averiado sable de luz.

Las voces de los elfos continuaron animando al decaído espíritu del Maestro Jedi, mientras él se entregaba a la compleja tarea de desensamblar su arma. Una vez que había revisado minuciosamente cada componente, Obi-Wan fue capaz de encontrar la raíz del problema: el cristal de enfoque del sable de luz se encontraba ligeramente partido.

La ruptura no era mayor al espesor de una uña, pero aun así esto significaba que la hoja láser no se activaría. Conforme fue revisando cada componente con suma concentración, el Maestro Jedi sintió gran alivio al confirmar que ninguna otra pieza parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. De ésta manera, el daño sufrido por la espada láser no era irreversible, pero para que el arma funcionara de nuevo resultaba indispensable conseguir una gema de propiedades y características similares a su dañado cristal de enfoque.

Los Jedi siempre habían dependido de las joyas ubicadas en los sistemas Adega e Ilum, pero era bien sabido que los Sith habían encontrado su propia fuente de cristales de enfoque, lo cual significaba que de serle posible a Obi-Wan encontrar una gema similar en algún punto de la Tierra Media, su sable de luz podría ser reparado. Claramente, resultaba mucho más factible pensar que pudiera encontrar la joya y reparar su sable que reparar la nave de Grievous. Resultaba extremadamente irónico tener que recurrir a uno de los incontables secretos de los Sith para reparar la averiada espada, pero condiciones extraordinarias siempre exigirían la toma de medidas extraordinarias.

La paciencia era una virtud indispensable para todo Jedi y Obi-Wan Kenobi había desarrollado y aprendido a ejercer dicha virtud desde que era un muy joven aprendiz Padawan y ahora, él sabía que ser lo más paciente posible resultaría imperativo.

Justo en ese momento, el Maestro Jedi echó un vistazo en dirección de la fogata y se percató que Gildor miraba fijamente en su dirección, sonriendo de manera amable. El alto y espigado elfo señaló en dirección de otro apartado rincón del claro, donde Obi-Wan observó a dos de los hobbits, Meriadoc y Peregrin, quienes dormían profundamente, mientras que Frodo y Sam se encontraban a los pies de Gildor, roncando a todo pulmón. Aparentemente, los hobbits tenían una manera mucho más simple de ver la vida que un caballero Jedi.

El pensamiento provocó que Obi-Wan sonriera brevemente, mientras colocaba su sable de luz de regreso en su lugar y se erguía para caminar en dirección de Gildor. El elfo se levantó de su lugar, tomó una jarra de vino y una copa que llenó y ofreció al Maestro Jedi, mientras éste se le aproximaba. Obi-Wan tomó la copa y asintió en señal de agradecimiento, mientras Gildor clavaba la mirada en los inteligentes ojos verdes del Jedi.

¿Habéis encontrado lo que buscabas, _mellon nin_? – Preguntó Gildor a Obi-Wan en su idioma nativo, tan pronto el Jedi se había acomodado a un costado del elfo.

Mellon. La palabra significaba "amigo" en élfico. Obi-Wan se sintió algo sorprendido al percatarse que había sido capaz de comprender la lengua élfica con relativa facilidad, pero se limitó a asentir, incapaz de ocultar su enorme consternación.

Mi nave se encuentra seriamente dañada, Gildor. – Repuso suavemente el Jedi. – Al igual que mi arma y… Sinceramente, no creo que me sea posible repararlas, a menos que obtuviera las refacciones que necesito. Igualmente, me acabo de enterar que me encuentro mucho más lejos de casa de lo que había pensado originalmente…

Obi-Wan dejó que sus palabras fueran digeridas, mientras Gildor le escuchaba con atención. No tenía caso alguno compartir sus asombrosos descubrimientos con el elfo, pues para ese entonces, el Maestro Jedi ya se encontraba plenamente convencido que la misteriosa anomalía cósmica que había encontrado durante su frenético intento de escape de Utapau era en realidad una especie de portal que ni él mismo era capaz de comprender.

Un Jedi era adiestrado para renunciar al apego. Los principios del Código Jedi exponían claramente que ningún miembro de la Orden debía dejarse llevar por sentimientos tales como la nostalgia o melancolía. Pero aun así, Obi-Wan simplemente no podía evitar sentir una profunda sensación de extrañeza y echaba de menos su lugar de origen como jamás creyó posible al encontrarse conciente que éste misterioso mundo llamado Tierra Media bien podría convertirse en su nuevo hogar permanente.

Destellos de Anakin, su antiguo discípulo, a quien él amaba como a un hermano, del Templo y de colegas tales como los maestros Yoda, Mace Windu y Ki-Adi-Mundi inundaron su mente. De alguna inexplicable manera, todos habían desaparecido, ya fuera a causa de su extraño viaje o por alguna otra misteriosa razón, pero el hecho era que Obi-Wan se sentía en total soledad y aislamiento y aun le costaba trabajo asimilarlo.

Comprendo. – Murmuró un pensativo Gildor, sacando a Obi-Wan de sus profundos pensamientos. Resultaba claro para el Maestro Jedi que ésta noble criatura se encontraba conciente de los profundos y tristes sentimientos que se habían apoderado de su nuevo amigo. – Yo podría pasar la noche entera explicando quiénes somos los Eldar; cuáles son nuestros sueños y propósitos y realmente me gustaría poder ayudaros, empero nosotros habremos de abandonar la Tierra Media pronto para jamás retornar.

La nostalgia y melancolía que se habían apoderado de la melódica voz del elfo eran mucho más profundas que cualquier tipo de sensación similar que Obi-Wan pudiera estar experimentando en aquél momento, pero aun así, si la Tierra Media era el destino que la Fuerza había decidido para él, entonces resultaba indispensable para el Jedi conocer mucho mejor y familiarizarse lo más posible con su nuevo y misterioso "hogar".

Bueno, de cualquier manera, te agradecería mucho si pudieras contarme todo lo que te sea posible sobre la Tierra Media, Gildor. – Dijo Obi-Wan, mientras pulía la plateada y cilíndrica empuñadura de su sable con la larga manga de su túnica. – Finalmente, no sé a ciencia cierta si podré regresar a la galaxia y permitir que la desesperación y la ansiedad se apoderen de mí no me ayudará a resolver mis problemas.

Gildor asintió lentamente y sonrió. Conforme lo hacía, el elfo comenzó a proyectar un sin fin de imágenes, pensamientos y sensaciones a la mente de Obi-Wan, relatándole la historia de los Eldar desde el momento de su llegada a la Tierra Media como exilados, hasta el momento de su partida inminente a un planeta o sistema que ellos conocían bajo el nombre de Valinor o "Reino Bendecido", de acuerdo a su significado en élfico. La narración, sin embargo, distaba mucho de ser un cuento de hadas, pues Obi-Wan se enteró de las incontables guerras y batallas que habían castigado de manera inmisericorde a la Tierra Media desde la ya muy lejana Primera Edad o Días Antiguos, miles de años atrás. El Maestro Jedi sintió un gran pesar por Gildor y su gente, claramente percibiendo la enorme tristeza que hacía presa del elfo conforme concluía con su relato.

Es curioso… – Musitó Obi-Wan después de un largo y pensativo silencio. Digerir tanta información en tan poco tiempo no resultaba nada sencillo. – Los Jedi nos aferramos a la creencia de que, sin importar qué tan diferentes seamos en apariencia, todas las criaturas del Universo nos encontramos enlazadas de alguna forma. Todos somos una parte esencial de la vida y de la eterna energía que nosotros llamamos la Fuerza, la cual mantiene unido al Universo. Tomando esto en consideración, Gildor amigo mío, no muchas razas de seres pensantes abandonarían sus tierras, tal como los Eldar lo están haciendo actualmente. Puedo ver con gran pesar que la guerra ha azotado cruelmente a éstas tierras y lo siento mucho.

Os agradezco tus palabras, Maese Obi-Wan. – Suspiró un sonriente, pero triste Gildor. – Empero, ¡Ay, que nosotros creemos que nadie conoce a ciencia cierta la voluntad de Erú el Todopoderoso! Aquél a quien nosotros veneramos, tal como vos veneráis a aquello que has llamado la Fuerza. Más, también me ha entristecido saber que la Oscuridad ha devorado vuestra… Galaxia.

No pudimos evitarlo. – Repuso el Maestro Jedi, ahora relatando más acerca de la historia de la galaxia a Gildor, incluyendo una detallada narrativa sobre las Guerras del Sith, la Era Dorada de la República Galáctica y el inesperado resurgimiento del Sith, así como del conflicto conocido como la Guerra de los Clones. – Durante mil años, los Jedi fuimos capaces de mantener la paz y la justicia en la República. Lamentablemente, la guerra ha disminuido nuestras fuerzas enormemente y no alcanzo ver de qué manera terminará el conflicto. Destruí al monstruoso comandante en jefe de las fuerzas enemigas, pero aun así los Jedi hemos sido incapaces de localizar al misterioso y elusivo Oscuro Señor del Sith y… Mucho me temo que hemos perdido nuestra ancestral habilidad de la clarividencia. La manera en que resulté traicionado por mis propias tropas, sin ser capaz de presentirlo, me ha confirmado lo anterior. Sospecho que no fui la única víctima de dicha cobarde traición.

De nuevo, Gildor mostró su apoyo al Maestro Jedi asintiendo lentamente. Acto seguido, el pensativo elfo bebió un sorbo de su copa, invitando a su acompañante a hacer lo propio.

No sabéis cómo me han entristecido vuestras palabras, Maese Obi-Wan. – Confesó Gildor al cabo de un rato. – Pues, vuestra galaxia no es el único reino que se ve seriamente amenazado por el retorno de un Señor Oscuro. Los Jinetes Negros son los siervos de Sauron, la Sombra; El gran Enemigo de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media, quien se ha erguido de las malditas cenizas del vacío con gran ira y sed de venganza, de la misma manera en que la sombra que vos llamáis Sith lo ha hecho en tu galaxia. La leve esperanza de que el Enemigo pueda ser derrotado yace ahora en los pequeños hombros de los hobbits, empero, ¡Ay que temo por Frodo y sus compañeros! ¡Temo que los Jinetes Negros logren capturarlos! Más, de esto ya no he de hablar…

Obi-Wan tomó un sorbo del dulce vino élfico, mientras Gildor se reacomodaba e intentaba recobrar la compostura. El Maestro Jedi aprovechó mientras para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Resultaba perturbador, de menos, haber observado la forma en que el usualmente calmado y sereno elfo se había estremecido con incontenible temor tan sólo al haber hecho mención del nombre del temido Señor Oscuro Sauron.

Por segunda ocasión y de manera súbita, Obi-Wan deseó fervientemente que Anakin se encontrara aquí. Seguramente, el formidable equipo del _Negociante_ y el _Héroe Sin Miedo_ habrían sido capaces de derrotar a los temibles Jinetes Negros y quizás, incluso a su propio amo y señor. Pero por otro lado, los hobbits…

Bueno, los hobbits aparentaban ser todo menos poderosos guerreros, sin mencionar que jamás podrían alcanzar el tremendo potencial de alguien como Anakin. Obi-Wan dudaba, de hecho, que cualquier ser pensante del Universo estuviera a semejante nivel. Aun así, éstas diminutas criaturas, de aspecto regordete y jovial, y apenas sobre el metro de estatura, podrían verse imposibilitadas de lidiar con los siervos del Señor Oscuro.

Un Jedi jamás cometería el error de subestimar a cualquier tipo de ser pensante, basándose únicamente en su apariencia, especialmente después de haber conocido y tratado a poderosos maestros Jedi tales como Yoda o Yaddle. Pero, los hobbits no eran Yoda y éstos pequeños humanoides no habían recibido entrenamiento en combate, lo cual resultaba claro para Obi-Wan. El simple hecho de pensar que los tenebrosos y malignos jinetes pudieran encontrar a su presa causó un enorme escalofrío al Maestro Jedi.

Logré percibir a los Jinetes Negros con claridad, gracias a la proyección mental que hiciste de ellos, Gildor. Dijo Obi-Wan, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. – Me parece que son sumamente poderosos, sin mencionar peligrosos. Dudo mucho que los hobbits lograran derrotarlos, especialmente si se toparan con ellos a solas en el bosque.

Al escuchar a su interlocutor, una oscura nube se posó sobre el rostro del elfo.

Los Jinetes Negros no están vivos. – Respondió Gildor en un susurro casi imperceptible, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban de manera inconciente con el filo de su copa. – Son espíritus malditos y torcidos, almas en tormento y esclavizadas por la Sombra desde hace muchos años ya.

Sin embargo, Obi-Wan sabía que Gildor le estaba ocultando algo: la verdadera razón por la cual los jinetes negros se encontraban en implacable persecución tras los hobbits. El Maestro Jedi pensó de manera sombría de qué podría tratarse, ya que aun a pesar de la gran y sincera amistad que había forjado de manera espontánea con el elfo, éste había decidido dejar oculto algo que resultaba de suma importancia. No era necesario decir que, la situación era en extremo delicada, sin mencionar peligrosa.

Decidme, querido amigo venido de más allá de las Estrellas, – Preguntó finalmente Gildor, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en las tenues llamas de la moribunda fogata ahora y después en los ojos de Obi-Wan. – Me parece que en el fondo de vuestro corazón, comprendéis que todo ocurre por alguna razón, así no seamos capaces de comenzar a comprenderla.

Lo sé. – Repuso Obi-Wan sin más. Sabía bien que no tenía caso pretender no comprender lo que sucedía dentro de la mente del elfo. – Sucede a causa de la voluntad de la Fuerza… O de Erú, si así prefieres llamarle. Hablas sobre el destino porque yo estoy obligado a seguir el mandato de la Orden Jedi en la galaxia o dónde sea que me encuentre. Me pedirás que proteja a los hobbits, ¿no es así?

Gildor titubeó de manera visible antes de responder.

De vos no pediré nada, amigo Jedâi. – Dijo suavemente el elfo, su mirada aun clavada en la del Jedi. – Pues no cuento con autoridad alguna sobre vos, así como tampoco tengo derecho a alguno a pediros algo. Los hobbits se encuentran camino a Rivendell, uno de los más poderosos reinos élficos que aun se encuentran en pie en la Tierra media y donde la Sombra jamás alcanzaría a tocarles. Nosotros hemos de partir, como ya os he dicho, a primera luz del alba, la cual ya comienza a avisparse en el horizonte. Más, algo debo deciros: si decides acompañar a los hobbits en su travesía, la gratitud de Elrond Medio Elfo, amo y señor de Rivendell, sería en sumo generosa.

Eso lo comprendo y te lo agradezco. – Replicó Obi-Wan con sinceridad. – Sin embargo, debo aclararte que un Jedi no ofrece sus servicios a cambio de recompensa alguna. Si decido ayudar a los hobbits, será porque estoy obligado a hacerlo por juramento.

O, ¡Por favor, disculpadme si os he ofendido! – Exclamó Gildor, inclinando la cabeza en señal de humildad. – Os ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pues esa no ha sido mi intención. Lo único que pretendo deciros es que, en caso de que decidáis acompañar a los hobbits, muchas sorpresas y amistades gratas pueden aguardaros en el camino a Rivendell.

Conforme hablaba, Gildor señaló a uno de sus compañeros para que se aproximara. El segundo elfo obedeció y se acercó, portando una larga y espigada funda de fino cuero, adornada por las incomprensibles runas que parecían encontrarse presentes en todo lo que los elfos hacían.

Aun no alcanzo a comprender la misteriosa y mágica forma en que funciona aquello que vos llamáis sable de luz. – Murmuró Gildor, mientras extraía una filosa y resplandeciente espada metálica de la funda que su compañero le entregara. – Más, contemplad a _Gloérach_… ¡Mi propia espada!"

Obi-Wan fijó su mirada en la brillante hoja metálica con una mezcla de respeto y admiración. El trabajo que había sido responsable de dar vida a la espada era realmente asombroso. El sable se encontraba en impecables condiciones, mostrando delicados patrones dorados de runas élficas, finamente grabados sobre los filos de la hoja de plata.

Un Jedi jamás daría nombre a su sable de luz, ya que para ellos, sus espadas de luz eran mucho más que una simple arma o escudo. Un sable de luz era una extensión del propio guerrero, al crear una simbiótica unión con su propietario por medio de la profunda comunión de los Jedi con la Fuerza. Así pues, dar nombre a su sable de luz resultaría tan incongruente para un Jedi, como si diera nombre propio a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Pero aun así, Obi-Wan comprendió perfectamente bien la manera en que los elfos parecían mirar a sus armas, ya que su reverencial forma no era tan distinta a la de los propios Jedi. Gildor giró la muñeca derecha y ofreció la empuñadura de su arma a Obi-Wan, sonriendo de manera generosa al Jedi.

¡Las espadas élficas son las más nobles y poderosas armas que jamás hayan existido sobre la faz de éste atribulado mundo! – Exclamó el elfo con gran solemnidad. – Empero, ¡Ay de mí que ya no la requeriré, pues hacia las Distantes Tierras Imperecederas del Oeste he de partir y ahí, nunca más la he de necesitar! Es por eso, que deseo entregarla a vos como un obsequio. ¡Portadla para proteger a aquellos que necesiten de vuestros servicios, estimado amigo Jedâi!

Obi-Wan devolvió la sonrisa al gentil humanoide y rápidamente aceptó la espada. Acto seguido, el Maestro Jedi se concentró en percibir el peso, largo y forma del arma élfica a través de la Fuerza, tal como si portara su adorado, pero averiado sable de luz. Hecho esto, devolvió su atención a Gildor, asintiendo con gran gratitud y aprecio.

Te lo agradezco mucho, amigo mío. – Dijo Obi-Wan. – Portar una metálica me provoca una sensación extraña, pero como podrás ver, ésta no es la primera ocasión en la que he portado una espada.

Gildor asintió, aparentemente muy impresionado con la breve, pero experta demostración que Obi-Wan realizó frente a los elfos, demostrando que era un formidable espadachín, fuera con un arma láser o metálica.

Sé que los hobbits requieren de protección con gran urgencia. – Prosiguió el Maestro Jedi, mientras colocaba la funda de _Gloérach_ sobre su cinturón. – Los acompañaré a Rivendell y, una vez ahí, entonces decidiré qué haré a continuación. Aunque, de algo me encuentro seguro: la Fuerza me ha traído aquí y la Fuerza me guiará.


	3. 3 El Pony Pisador

El Señor de los Anillos pertenece a Tolkien Estate y Star Wars a Lucasfilm. Yo solo pretendo reconciliar ambas historias pero, ¡sin ganar dinero de ninguna de las dos historias!

**N. del A: **De nuevo, este capítulo es algo largo, porque sigo estableciendo la historia. Pero, también hay algo de buena acción aquí. ¡Gracias! Ahora, volvamos a la Tierra Media…

**II**

**El Pony Pisador**

Tal como lo advirtieran durante la noche, Gildor y el resto de los elfos partieron al alba. Obi-Wan cayó en un profundo trance de meditación Jedi que, aunado a las prodigiosas pociones élficas que le fueron administradas la noche anterior, comenzó a acelerar el proceso de recuperación de sus lesiones. Una vez que el Maestro Jedi había vuelto en sí, se percató que los hobbits seguían durmiendo profundamente.

Meriadoc y Peregrin – Merry y Pippin, como preferían ser llamados – se mantenían recostados en la apartada esquina del claro donde Obi-Wan los había visto por última ocasión, mientras que Frodo y su inseparable sirviente Sam, permanecían roncando felizmente a un costado de donde el Maestro Jedi se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a sí. Obi-Wan intentó analizar la situación seriamente, preguntándose qué sería lo que motivaría la determinada persecución de aquellos Jinetes Negros. Repentinamente, percibió a uno de los diminutos humanoides moviéndose. Frodo fue el primero en despertar, bostezando estirándose y frotando sus ojos para reconocer sus alrededores. Pero, al momento en que el pequeño hobbit clavó la mirada en el barbado humano que permanecía sentado en silencio a su lado, dejó escapar una ligera exclamación de sorpresa, mientras se erguía como impulsado por un resorte.

Buen día, amigo mío. – Saludó Obi-Wan, sonriendo cálidamente en dirección de Frodo. – Gildor y los suyos han partido, pero me pidieron que les despidiera de ustedes y les desean gran fortuna en su travesía.

Frodo titubeó enormemente antes de responder. El hobbit se apartó por un par de pasos y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, como si fuera un espantado peko-peko de Naboo. Resultaba obvio para Obi-Wan que el pequeño humanoide aun no confiaba en él, a pesar de la gran amistad que el Maestro Jedi había cultivado con los elfos la noche anterior.

¿Acaso los hobbits eran desconfiados por naturaleza? ¿Era natural que mostraran semejante recelo hacia el Maestro Jedi? O, ¿acaso Frodo sentía que tenía algo qué ocultarle?

La Fuerza hormigueaba, diciendo a Obi-Wan que, en efecto, el hobbit intentaba ocultarle algo y el Maestro Jedi podía percibirlo con claridad. Aun así, después de su reacción inicial, Frodo sonrió tímidamente en dirección de Obi-Wan y decidió sentarse a un lado del barbado hombre. El hobbit parecía ser más amigable ahora, pero a la vez, se mantenía cauteloso y a una distancia segura.

¿Estás hambriento? – Preguntó el Maestro Jedi suavemente, conforme Frodo se sentaba sobre la hierba, observando detenidamente al resto de sus compañeros, quienes aun dormían cual críos de Mynock.

Aun incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Obi-Wan, Frodo desvió su atención de los otros hobbits y asintió levemente. El Maestro Jedi estaba bajo la impresión de que Frodo Baggins era un ser inocente y de buena naturaleza. ¿Qué razón habría obligado a una criatura de apariencia tan afable a encontrarse en semejante estado de constante y visible aprehensión? Obi-Wan lo ignoraba. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que había percibido la noche anterior por medio de las proyecciones mentales de Gildor, el Maestro Jedi estaba perfectamente conciente de que, ser perseguido por los Jinetes Negros debía resultar suficiente para inspirar temor a cualquiera. Aun así, en el caso de Frodo no parecía ser eso, precisamente. No, en realidad. El hobbit dejaba la impresión de encontrarse encorvado y fatigado, como si cargara con el peso de un enorme Bantha sobre sus diminutos hombros. Abruptamente, Obi-Wan despertó de su ensueño, al momento de percibir dos presencias más que se aproximaban hacia él con semejante sigilo, que no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido.

¡Muero de hambre! – Exclamó de súbito una vocecita como respuesta a la pregunta que Obi-Wan acababa de hacer a Frodo.

Y, ¿yo'? – Añadió una segunda vocecita en tono jovial. – ¡Ni se diga!

Merry y Pippin se aproximaban a Frodo y Obi-Wan con pasos tan silenciosos y ligeros, que el Maestro Jedi no alcanzaba a escucharles.

¡Hola, Frodo! – Exclamaron ambos hobbits al unísono, sonriendo de oreja a oreja en dirección de su acongojado amigo, para después volverse hacia el Jedi. – ¡Hola, Obi-Wan!

¡Buen día, amigos míos! – Respondió el Maestro Jedi, devolviendo la grata sonrisa a las dos pequeñas criaturas. – Solo cuento con dos raciones de alimento comprimido, pero…tomando tamaños en consideración, me parece que serán más que suficiente.

Merry y Pippin se sentaron a un lado de Frodo, observando fijamente a Sam con pícaras sonrisas dibujadas en sus diminutos y regordetes rostros. El sirviente de Frodo aun dormía profundamente, roncando de manera tan estruendosa como si fuera un Nexu salvaje, justo a los pies de Obi-Wan. La aparente confianza que sus dos amigos mostraban hacia el Jedi pareció levantar el decaído espíritu de Frodo.

Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso, Obi-Wan… - Murmuró Frodo, riendo alegremente, mientras hacía un pícaro guiño en dirección de sus amigos. Los hobbits tenemos la costumbre de…alimentarnos bien, si comprendes a lo que me refiero.

Ya veo… – Musitó Obi-Wan, mientras frotaba su barba, intentando comprender la broma que Frodo había hecho. Bueno, para empezar, deberemos volver a encender la fogata que los elfos colocaron anoche.

Frodo despertó a Sam y le envió a que acompañara a Merry en dirección de los arbustos para conseguir leños robustos y secos, mientras Obi-Wan extraía el pequeño dispositivo láser que colgaba de su cinturón. Pippin, quien permanecía sentado sobre la hierba, parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquél extraño hombre que había llegado de más allá de las estrellas.

Honestamente espero que, a diferencia del resto de mi equipo, este pequeño aparato sí funcione. – Musitó Obi-Wan, sonriendo pícaramente en dirección de Pippin, mientras ambos limpiaban los restos de la fogata que los elfos encendieran la noche anterior, junto con Frodo.

Sam y Merry regresaron en breves minutos, cargando con pesados leños entre sus diminutos brazos. Al percibir el enorme esfuerzo que los dos hobbits realizaban, Obi-Wan levantó la mano derecha y se concentró. Lentamente, los leños saltaron de brazos de los hobbits y comenzaron a flotar gentilmente en dirección del centro del claro, provocando un enorme sobresalto a los cuatro humanoides, quienes no pudieron evitar saltar en sorpresa…y Obi-Wan, no pudo evitar reír con suavidad.

¡No teman! – Dijo el Maestro Jedi, intentando contener la risa. – Simplemente pensé que requerían de una mano.

La sorpresa y asombro que Obi-Wan vio reflejada en los cuatro redondos rostros le recordaron que estas criaturas no tenían la menor idea de los poderes especiales que la Fuerza concedía a los Jedi. Probablemente, jamás habrían imaginado siquiera, que semejantes cuestiones fueran posibles en el infinito Universo. Sin mencionar que jamás habrían imaginado encontrarse con un Caballero Jedi.

¿Acaso esa es tu magia, Obi-Wan? – Preguntó Frodo con gran recelo. – Los elfos me advirtieron que eres una especie de…mago.

Supongo que se podría decir que lo soy. – Respondió el Maestro Jedi con un guiño, mientras se aproximaba al centro del claro, disponiéndose a volver a encender el fuego. Una vez ahí, Obi-Wan activó su pequeño aparato láser y procedió a encender una nueva fogata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las pequeñas y azuladas chispas que despidió la punta del aparato provocaron otro sobresalto a los hobbits. Sin embargo, al momento en que se percataron que el fuego ardía de nuevo, se tranquilizaron.

Son algo asustadizos. – Observó Obi-Wan, muy entretenido. - ¿No es así?

¡Su magia es verdaderamente sorprendente, Sr. Obi-Wan! – Exclamó un atónito Sam, mirando en dirección del pequeño dispositivo con ojos desorbitados. – Como usted mismo dijera anoche: esos espantosos Jinetes Negros temblarían hasta los huesos ante semejante poder, si me doy a entender…

Nuevamente, Obi-Wan rió con suavidad, mientras procedía a extraer las dos raciones de alimento comprimido que colgaban de su cinturón.

Bien. – Pensó el Jedi en voz alta, preguntándose cómo podría descomprimir y cocinar el desayuno. – Me parece que ahora necesitaremos algunos utensilios de cocina…

Ah, pero…bueno, esa es precisamente mi especialidad, ¡Sí señor! – Repuso un orgulloso Sam, echando a correr en dirección de sus sacos de posesiones. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el regordete hobbit procedió a desempacar sus preciados utensilios de cocina y cubiertos, mientras Ferry y Pippin clavaban la mirada en los pequeños paquetes de alimento comprimido que Obi-Wan sostenía entre sus dedos, con una mirada de clara reprobación en los rostros.

¿A eso es a lo que llamas una _ración_, Obi-Wan? – Preguntó Pippin, fruciendo el ceño de manera pronunciada. – Pero…pero, ¡si eso parece comida para ratones y ratones no muy grandes, debo añadir!

Es por eso que se le llama, ¡alimento comprimido! – Repuso Obi-Wan con ligereza. – Descuida, Pippin. Ya lo verás.

¡Cómo habría adorado a éstas pequeñas criaturas el Maestro Yoda!

Los hobbits eran seres bondadosos y sanos, sin mencionar, extremadamente inteligentes, aunque algo ilusos e ingenuos. Lo que provocó gran consternación a Obi-Wan, cuando recordó nuevamente que los temibles Jinetes Negros se encontraban en aquél bosque, buscando a los hobbits con implacable ahínco.

Sam, Merry y Pippin se mantenían cerca del Jedi, con los ojos clavados en todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo, Frodo, por otro lado, se mantenía un poco distante y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Obi-Wan sabía que debía descubrir la razón por la cual Frodo Baggins lucía mucho más preocupado que el resto de sus congéneres.

"Paciencia." Pensó el Maestro Jedi. "Ya descubrirás por qué parece encontrarse tan interesado en los hobbits el Señor Oscuro Sauron. Por el momento, lo indispensable es mantenerles protegidos a toda costa y no subestimar sus habilidades, basado en su apariencia. Eso sería indigno de un antiguo aprendiz del Maestro Yoda."

Una vez terminado el desayuno, los cuatro hobbits se tendieron plácidamente sobre la hierba, aun incapaces de ocultar el enorme interés y la fascinación que les provocaba el sorprendente 'Hombre de las Estrellas' que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos.

¡Ustedes no comen; devoran! – Comentó un asombrado Obi-Wan, pues, para su tamaño, ¡el apetito de los hobbits sería capaz de rivalizar al de un Wookie adulto! – Ahora veo que no mentías cuando mencionaste que los hobbits gustan de alimentarse bien, Frodo.

Bueno, Obi-Wan… – Musitó Frodo, aparentemente de mucho mejor humor que antes. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Alimentarse bien es una de las mejores cualidades que los hobbits tenemos.

¿Una de las mejores? – Añadió Merry con incontenible orgullo, quien yacía reclinado sobre la hierba, fumando de una curiosa pipa. "¡Me atrevería a decir qué es nuestra mejor cualidad, sin duda!

No es mi intención entrometerme en sus asuntos. – Dijo Obi-Wan con prudencia, después de un tiempo, conciente de que el tiempo apremiaba. Debían emprender la marcha cuanto antes y el Maestro Jedi aun debía percibir a los hobbits de que le permitieran acompañarles. – Pero, Gildor mencionó que van en camino a un reino élfico llamado Rivendell. Solo me preguntaba, ¿qué razón tienen para abandonar sus tierras?

Sin embargo, el Jedi decidió no hacer mención alguna acerca de la incesante persecución de los Jinetes Negros.

¿Quieres decir que Gildor no te mencionó nada acerca del… – Preguntó un atónito Frodo, deteniéndose abruptamente a media frase.

¿Sí? – Presionó sutilmente Obi-Wan. - ¿Decías?

Sin embargo, el diminuto humanoide se limitó a bajar la cabeza y mantenerse callado. Pero en su mente, Obi-Wan pudo percibir la manera en que el peso con el que Frodo cargaba volvía a posesionarse de su espíritu.

Pues eso fue todo lo que Gildor dijo. – Insistió el Maestro Jedi, intentando descubrir tanto como le resultara posible acerca de la extraña situación. Y, me pidió que les acompañara…

Al escuchar las palabras del Jedi, Sam, Merry y Pippin enviaron inquisitivas miradas en dirección Frodo. El pequeño y acongojado hobbit parecía estar asimilando las palabraas de Obi-Wan, como intentando decidir si deberían permitir que el Maestro Jedi les acompañara en su travesía. De manera lenta y serena, Obi-Wan se reincorporó y caminó en dirección del centro del claro. En el acto, los cuatro hobbits volcaron su atención en el barbado humano, quien les miraba detenidamente con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

Realmente no comprendo qué razón les ha obligado a abandonar sus hogares. – Proclamó Obi-Wan con completa honestidad. – Y, no es mi intención indagar más de lo que ustedes consideren que yo debo saber. Sin embargo, le di mi palabra a Gildor y a los demás elfos que les ofrecería mi protección a ustedes, por lo menos, hasta que arribemos en Rivendell. Comprenderé si no desean mi compañía, pero de mi parte, puedo asegurarles que pretendo cumplir con mi parte del trato.

Los cuatro hobbits titubearon visiblemente antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ofrecer una respuesta. Intercambiaban incómodas miradas entre ellos, hasta que Frodo tragó saliva, se incorporó y dio un paso hacia delante, clavando la mirada fijamente en los ojos de Obi-Wan.

Debo disculparme si me he comportado desconfiado, Obi-Wan. – Entonó el hobbit de manera solemne. – Pero, me parece que Gildor habrá tenido una razón muy poderosa para no confiarte nuestro secreto…

Obi-Wan escuchó con total atención, intentando ver más allá de las palabras del hobbit, mientras Frodo volvía a aclarar la garganta, claramente incómodo con la tensa situación.

Como ya he dicho, no requiero saber más allá de lo que ustedes decidan compartir conmigo, Frodo. – Insistió el Maestro Jedi después de un rato de incómodo silencio, empleando la Fuerza para añadir peso a sus palabras. – No conozco este planeta y no sé a dónde mirar para buscar ayuda y, aunque me parece poco factible, existe la posibilidad de que pueda obtener dicha ayuda en Rivendell. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que dijo Gildor. Además, ustedes podrían requerir de mi ayuda.

Bueno, eso no lo dudo, Obi-Wan. – Respondió Frodo, dejando la impresión de que, de alguna extraña manera, le resultaría posible depositar su confianza en aquél misterioso hombre. Acto seguido, el diminuto hobbit devolvió la atención al resto de sus amigos, mirando a cada uno de ellos por turnos, mientras jugueteaba con algo que permanecía oculto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. – ¿Te molestaría si mis amigos y yo hablamos a solas por un momento? – Preguntó finalmente.

Desde luego que no. – Repuso Obi-Wan en el acto. Él sabía bien que requeriría contar con total y absoluta confianza de parte de los hobbits, pues de no ser así, las cosas podrían resultar demasiado complicadas para todos ellos, en caso de que decidieran permitir que les acompañara.

Frodo se limitó a asentir y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus amigos. Acto seguido, los cuatro hobbits se alejaron del Jedi y se colocaron en un apretado montón a la distancia, claramente discutiendo si les resultaría conveniente permitir que aquél extraño hombre les acompañara. Finalmente y, después de lo que Obi-Wan consideró habría sido un acalorado debate, Frodo se aproximó de nuevo en dirección del Maestro Jedi.

Después de ver la manera en que forjaste amistad con los elfos anoche… – Anunció Frodo con gran seriedad. – Y, tomando en consideración que pareces ser una especie de mago, tal como nuestro querido amigo Gandalf el Gris, hemos decidido que será un gran honor para nosotros contar con tu compañía, Maestro Obi-Wan.

Muy bien, amigos míos. – Declaró el Maestro Jedi, claramente complacido con la decisión de los hobbits. – Siendo así, debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Les brindaré mi protección, tal como prometí a los elfos, por lo menos hasta que nos encontremos en Rivendell. La Fuerza es un poderoso aliado, así que permitan que yo sea quien me encargue de lidiar con esos Jinetes Negros…si es que aparecen.

Durante la marcha, Frodo contó a Obi-Wan acerca de su misterioso amigo conocido como Gandalf el Gris. De acuerdo al relato del hobbit, Gandalf era un mago sabio y poderoso, quién había sido el responsable de descubrir el secreto que Frodo compartía ahora con sus amigos; la razón detrás de la temida persecución que los Jinetes Negros llevaban a cabo. Siguiendo el consejo del mago, los cuatro hobbits abandonaron Hobbiton, la aldea donde Frodo residía, para partir rumbo al pequeño poblado de Bree, ubicado justo en las afueras de la Comarca. Una vez ahí, Gandalf estaría aguardándoles para partir junto con ellos en dirección de Rivendell.

El grupo se introdujo en la frondosa maleza del bosque de la Comarca y se encaminaron en dirección del poblado conocido como Brandy Hall, donde abordarían el trasbordador de Buckleberry, para poder cruzar el Río Brandivino y así llegar a Bree. De acuerdo a los hobbits, resultaba muy probable que Gandalf ya se encontrara en el pequeño poblado, esperándoles, en cuyo caso, la misión que Obi-Wan había adoptado estaría concluyendo. Después de una larga jornada de marcha a través de la maleza silvestre, el grupo arribó al sendero que guiaba hacia Brandy Hall cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Era una tarde fría, azotada por gélidos y amargos vientos que soplaban violentamente, provocando que las hojas de los árboles silbaran de manera aguda, sacudidas por las abruptas ráfagas de viento. En pocos minutos, el firmamento se oscureció, mientras que negras nubes aparecieron de repente, como si hubieran sido invocadas por los crueles vientos otoñales…anunciando una tormenta.

¡Espero que no llueva! – Protestó Sam con desgano. Evidentemente, el diminuto hobbit no se encontraba de muy bun humor. La marcha a través del bosque de la Comarca había resultado tensa y agotadora para los hobbits, quienes al parecer, no eran muy adeptos a la intemperie ni mucho menos a grandes concentraciones de agua. – Lo peor sería ahogarnos, ¡aun antes de que nos encontremos en ese mentado río!

Súbitamente, Obi-Wan comenzó a percibir un hormigueo de advertencia; sus sentidos gritaban agudamente en protesta, mientras diversas criaturas se aproximaban hacia ellos, cabalgando a toda velocidad sobre aquél primitivo sendero de grava que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia. Sin embargo, el Maestro Jedi sabía bien que no se trataba de criaturas salvajes del bosque que buscaran escapar al aguacero inminente. No. Definitivamente se trataba de una marcha o cabalgata demasiado firme y organizada para tratarse de bestias salvajes del bosque.

Guarden silencio. – Susurró Obi-Wan a sus compañeros, en tono que no admitía réplica. - Busquen dónde ocultarse. ¡Ahora!

Los hobbits obedecieron en el acto y echaron a correr tan rápido como les resultó posible, parapetándose detrás de los gruesos arbustos del bosque y…lo hicieron justo a tiempo además, pues en ese momento, un escalofriante y agudo alarido estremeció el helado viento nocturno, seguido por el estruendo del trote constante de herraduras que cada vez se escuchaban con mayor claridad y más cercanas. De manera instintiva, Obi-Wan desenfundó el metálico sable que colgaba de su cintura y se colocó en guardia, erguido totalmente solo a mitad del camino.

Pronto, la aterradora y tenebrosa figura de un Jinete Negro apareció sobre el sendero, cabalgando a toda velocidad en dirección del Maestro Jedi. Era tal como Gandalf el Gris y Gildor hubieran advertido a Frodo y a sus amigos: los Jinetes Negros se encontraban por todos los senderos de la región, buscando a los hobbits de manera incansable.

En cuanto el espectral monstruo le identificó, desenvainó su espada y cargó en contra de aquél barbado hombre que había tenido el infortunio de encontrarse justo en medio del camino. El Maestro Jedi permaneció inmóvil, regulando su respiración e invocando al poder de la Fuerza. Abruptamente, la montura del Jinete, tan negra como su amo, se impactó de lleno contra un muro de invisible energía. En un santiamén, Obi-Wan se había avalanzado en contra del encapuchado espectro y, antes de que el Jinete Negro pudiera percatarse de lo que sucedía, la filosa hoja de Gloérach se había clavado con fuerza en su invisible rostro. Recuperándose lentamente del asombro que aquél descubrimiento le provocara, Obi-Wan se reincorporó y giró sobre sí, listo para confrontar a otro atacante, quien se precipitaba sobre él.

El Maestro Jedi calculó el momento, aguardando la furiosa embestida de su nuevo oponente. El espectro de negro emitió un ensordecedor alarido propio de una criatura de las profundidades del averno, mientras levantaba la letal y negra hoja de su sable, sacudiéndole por los aires, en un determinado intento de aplastar a Obi-Wan bajo las gruesas patas de su montura. Con agilidad y precisión digna de un felino, el Maestro Jedi se apartó en el momento preciso, permitiendo que su enemigo pasara de largo. El confundido Jinete Negro tiró con fuerza de las riendas de su montura y le obligó a volverse, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, el Maestro Jedi se impulsó por los aires y descendió limpiamente a la derecha del sorprendido espectro. Conforme giraba por los aires, Obi-Wan había comenzado a girar las muñecas, provocando que Gloérach descendiera hacia abajo y hacia la izquierda y la filosa espada élfica se clavó violentamente en el pecho del Jinete Negro. El nefasto monstruo envió un último chillido hacia la oscuridad, se desplomó de su silla y quedó tendido sin vida, si era que alguna vez la tuvo, sobe el sendero de grava.

Un tercer Jinete Negro se aproximó pero, al momento en que aparentó percatarse de lo que sucedía, la criatura de pesadilla tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se volvió por donde había llegado, aparentemente, decidiendo que aquél extraño hombre no era su presa. Lentamente, el Maestro Jedi enfundó la espada élfica y comenzó a mirar por todos sus alrededores, mientras extendía sus sentidos al máximo.

Nada.

El bosque se encontraba tan silencioso como un cementerio. Sin embargo, los hobbits se encontraban a salvo, pensó Obi-Wan, emitiendo un gran suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos, lo estaban de momento. De manera lenta y cautelosa, se aproximó e inclinó en dirección de las negras túnicas que portaba uno de sus derrotados enemigos, decidido a descubrir más acerca de aquellos crueles espectros. En cuanto acercó el rostro para intentar analizar las túnicas de manera más detallada, los trozos de negro material se desvanecieron en el aire, produciendo una grisácea nube de gases que obligaron a Obi-Wan a retirar la cabeza de súbito y taparse el rostro con la manga de su túnica, con incontenible disgusto. En ese preciso momento, el Maestro Jedi percibió cuatro presencias que se aproximaban a él, en total y absoluto silencio.

¡A eso le llamo yo ser un gran espadachín! – Exclamó agudamente Pippin, justo a espaldas de Obi-Wan. - ¡Los Jinetes Negros han sido vencidos!

Lentamente, el Maestro Jedi se volvió para mirar a los hobbits. Merry se mantenía mirando por todas direcciones, mientras que Frodo y Sam permanecían inmóviles, luciendo claramente incómodos y temerosos.

Aun ignoro qué poderes posean estos Jinetes Negros. – Murmuró Obi-Wan en tono sombrío. – Pero, fui afortunado al poder tomarlos por sorpresa en esta ocasión. Además, solo he derrotado a dos y, de acuerdo a las palabras de Gildor, son nueve en total. Por otro lado, los Jinetes Negros ignoran que me encuentro con ustedes y algo me dice que no será así la siguiente ocasión. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

La sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro de Pippin, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se limitaban a asentir. De manera lenta, cautelosa y sin decir otra palabra, el grupo continuó con su marcha hacia el muelle de Brandy Hall.

Intentando olvidar su inesperado y aterrador encuentro con los Jinetes Negros, el grupo prosiguió con su larga travesía, hasta que finalmente alcanzaron su destino. La noche había devorado por completo a la maleza del bosque y una constante y molesta lluvia continuaba atormentando a la Comarca sin piedad. Conforme caminaba al lado de los hobbits, quienes se encontraban bien protegidos con sus gruesos mantos, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar desear haber conservado el tradicional manto marrón que había retirado de su cuerpo en Utapau, a fin de confrontar al imponente General Grievous, en lo que pareciera ser la vida de una persona totalmente distinta al Maestro Jedi.

De manera cuidadosa y silenciosa, el grupo finalmente alcanzó el muelle, donde subieron a bordo de un diminuto y primitivo bote de madera, que Merry, quien a diferencia de la mayoría de los hobbits no parecía temer al agua, y Obi-Wan alejaron del muelle con la ayuda de dos largos y gruesos remos. Maestro Jedi y hobbit continuaron remando en medio del torrencial aguacero que parecía apretar aun más, hasta que el pequeño trasbordador alcanzó la orilla opuesta del Brandivino. De inmediato, los cuatro hobbits y su guardián Jedi comenzaron a mirar a los alrededores, inseguros de qué dirección seguir, mientras Obi-Wan mantenía todos sus sentidos profundamente concentrados, intentando detectar la presencia de cualquier amenaza potencial.

Afortunadamente, el barbado Jedi no logró percibir absolutamente nada y en el acto decidió volcar su entera y total atención en sus tensos y aprehensivos compañeros.

Muy bien. – Dijo Obi-Wan, mirando en dirección de los encapuchados hobbits, incapaz de distinguir sus rostros en medio de la creciente oscuridad que les envolvía. – Ahora, ¿conoce alguno de ustedes el camino a Bree?

Ninguno de los cuatro diminutos humanoides parecía encontrarse seguro. Finalmente y conforme la tormenta arreciaba de tal forma que los cielos de la Tierra Media se cernían sobre sus cabezas como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse sobre ellos, el grupo encontró un pequeño sendero que guiaba del muelle del trasbordador hacia la pequeña población de Bree.

Debemos buscar a Gandalf en la posada del _Pony Pisador_. – Informó un pensativo Frodo en tono apenas audible, mientras el grupo marchaba sobre el reducido y rústico sendero. Conforme hablaba, el acongojado y fatigado rostro del pequeño hobbit pareció iluminarse de manera momentánea. – Tengo el presentimiento de que Gandalf y tú se convertirán en buenos amigos, Obi-Wan. ¡Cómo deseo que Gandalf ya se encuentre en la posada!

El comentario de Frodo sorprendió ligeramente a Obi-Wan, quien se limitó a asentir, sonriendo suavemente y manteniéndose en silencio, aunque supuso que Frodo no sería capaz de distinguir su sonrisa en medio de las penumbras. Esas fueron básicamente todas las palabras que el grupo intercambió mientras se encaminaban de manera lenta y cautelosa en dirección de Bree. Evidentemente, la inesperada confrontación entre Obi-Wan y los malignos siervos del Señor Oscuro Sauron había ensombrecido los ánimos de los hobbits y la lluvia no ayudó a levantarlos en lo absoluto.

Después de la exhaustiva jornada de marcha a través de los matorrales y arbustos de la Comarca, el grupo finalmente arribó frente a las puertas de madera de Bree. De inmediato, Obi-Wan intentó recordar algún lugar que pudiera asociar con aquél pequeño, rudimentario y primitivo poblado, pero no le resultó posible; el poblado entero se encontraba rodeado por una muralla de piedra tallada, relativamente pequeña y, la única manera de introducirse en las calles de Bree era por medio de aquellas antiguas y gruesas puertas de madera. Caminando de manera lenta y renuente, Frodo se aproximó hacia la puerta y llamó con fuerza, mientras el Maestro Jedi continuaba vigilando los alrededores, manteniéndose siempre alerta. En eso, una voz rasposa, ronca y muy añeja respondió al llamado desde el otro lado de las puertas.

¿Quién vive? – Preguntó la temblorosa voz del anciano portero de Bree, en tono de clara desconfianza mezclada con temor.

Inseguros de cómo proceder, los cuatro hobbits intercambiaron fugaces miradas de preocupación, volviéndose rápidamente en dirección de Obi-Wan. La lluvia continuaba precipitándose con fuerza y, aun si el Maestro Jedi no lograba distinguir los rostros de sus cuatro protegidos en medio de la oscuridad, podía percibir claramente la incomodidad que hacía presa de ellos en la Fuerza: los hobbits se encontraban nerviosos, hambrientos y, más que nada, empapados y deseando salir de la lluvia más que nada en el momento. De inmediato, Obi-Wan se colocó a un costado de Frodo frente a las puertas.

¡Buscamos refugio! – Exclamó Obi-Wan, intentando ser escuchado sobre la furiosa tormenta. Al igual que los hobbits, el Jedi se encontraba ansioso por salir del aguacero y reposar por unas horas, después de la larga y fatigosa travesía. – Deseamos pasar la noche en la posada del _Pony Pisador_.

Ya veo.- Replicó el receloso portero. Conforme hablaba, el grupo pudo escuchar un agudo chirrido, seguido de una pequeña portezuela que se abrió frente al rostro del Jedi. Obi-Wan posó su mirada en el arrugado rostro del portero, mientras el anciano cuidador de la entrada a Bree le estudiaba de manera cautelosa. - ¿Qué asunto le ha traído a Bree?

¡Nuestros asuntos no le conciernen! – Exclamó una aguda y exasperada vocecita. Obi-Wan miró en dirección de un indignado Frodo, quien se encontraba tan fastidiado de verse empapado y perseguido bajo la incesante tormenta, como para perder más tiempo erguido frente las puertas, aguardando a que el anciano le autorizara el acceso a Bree.

Al escuchar las palabras del hobbit, el desconfiado portero abrió una segunda portezuela que se encontraba aproximadamente a un metro de la superficie y asomó su arrugado rostro. ¡Hobbits! – Exclamó sorprendido. ¿Cuatro hobbits…y encima, un hombre? ¡Pero bueno! Definitivamente están sucediendo cosas muy sospechosas en el bosque, últimamente.

Como decía…– Murmuró Obi-Wan en tono peculiar, mientras realizaba un ademán casi imperceptible con la mano derecha en dirección de los ojos del anciano portero. – Buscamos refugio.

¡Pero…desde luego que sí! – Respondió el portero, aparentemente recordando lo que se suponía debía hacer. - ¡Por supuesto! Desean pasar la noche en el _Pony Pisador_, ¿decían? Muy bien, buen hombre, ¡muy bien! Les permitiré la entrada, entonces.

Diciendo esto, el viejo portero procedió a abrir una de las anticuadas y gruesas puertas de madera. Obi-Wan se introdujo rápidamente en el interior del poblado, seguido de cerca por Frodo y sus tres congéneres. Incapaces de comprender la razón que había provocado el súbito y radical cambio en el portero, los hobbits se limitaron a sacudir la cabeza en señal de reprobación, mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta y se introducían en las bulliciosas calles de Bree.

Le ruego me disculpe, señorito. – Murmuró el avergonzado portero en dirección de Frodo. – Ciertamente, no soy un hombre supersticioso por naturaleza, pero es mi deber interrogar a los forasteros cuando llegan por estos rumbos tant tarde por la noche. ¡Sobretodo cuando la gente anda diciendo que suceden cosas peculiares en el bosque, le digo!

Frodo decidió que sería mejor no responder.

Al escuchar las palabras del viejo portero, Obi-Wan echó un fugaz vistazo a su cronómetro de pulso y se percató de que aun no eran tan tarde en realidad. Resultaba obvio que la población de Bree se habría enterado de la presencia de malignos jinetes en negras túnicas que cabalgaban en los senderos cercanos de la Comarca, por lo que las autoridades locales habrían decidido proceder de manera cautelosa en extremo, vigilando de cerca a cualquiera que deseara acceder a Bree. El Maestro Jedi habría deseado conocer aun más acerca del tema, pero en vez de eso decidió sonreír ligeramente en dirección del anciano y atemorizado portero.

El grupo se introdujo en las calles de Bree y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el centro del poblado, siguiendo la guía de Obi-Wan, quien miraba por doquier para intentar ubicar el letrero de la posada del _Pony Pisador_. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la mente del Maestro Jedi, pero aquél no era el momento de hacerlas ni había encontrado la persona indicada que pudiera proporcionarle respuestas. La prioridad en ese instante era localizar al misterioso mago conocido como Gandalf el Gris, quien ciertamente estaría tan interesado con Obi-Wan como el Jedi se encontraba interesado en la Tierra Media. Eso, desde luego, siempre y cuando la descripción que Frodo había proporcionado de su estimado amigo, resultara cierta.

Conforme pensaba al respecto, Obi-Wan guió al grupo de manera lenta y discreta a través de las calles de Bree. Los hobbits lucían aun más temerosos que antes, encontrándose en territorio que para ellos era extraño y tan lejano de casa y fue entonces, cuando el Maestro Jedi se percató de que las afables y alegres criaturas parecían comportarse mucho más desconfiadas y recelosas cuando se encontraban alrededor de seres humanos.

De acuerdo a Merry, quien se encontraba mejor familiarizado con Bree que el resto de sus compañeros, humanos y hobbits convivían de manera pacífica en el pequeño poblado, lo cual significaría que su pequeña comitiva no resultaría nada sospechosa o fuera de lugar conforme se adentraban en el centro de Bree. La idea reconfortó a Obi-Wan, quien estaba conciente que resultaría indispensable pasar desapercibidos y no atraer atención de tipo alguno mientras permanecieran en aquél lugar. Aun pensando en esto, el Maestro Jedi miró a su alrededor, clavando los ojos en otros transeúntes que se cruzaban con el grupo, encontrando justo lo que deseaba: la mayoría de aquellas personas les miraban con curiosidad, mientras que los demás apenas y les prestaban atención.

Obi-Wan recordó rápidamente que sus túnicas Jedi de color crema resultarían peculiares para la mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra Media y decidió que esa debía ser la razón por la que le miraban con semejante curiosidad. Una vez más, el Maestro Jedi deseó fervientemente no haber perdido su manto Jedi en Utapau. Lamentablemente, pronto se percató de que no era tanto su presencia lo que más llamaba la atención de la población de Bree, sino los propios hobbits, quienes miraban con ojos desorbitados a todo y todos los que se posaban a su alrededor, como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Finalmente y después de lo que resultó una breve caminata, el grupo logró mezclarse entre la muchedumbre que transitaba por las bulliciosas calles del centro de Bree.

¡Miren! – Exclamó de repente un animado Merry, señalando en dirección de la acera opuesta con su pequeña mano derecha. – La posada del _Pony Pisador_. ¡La hemos encontrado!

El resto del grupo se limitó a sonreír y asentir, mientras se disponían a cruzar la calle, introduciéndose rápidamente en el interior del hostal. Una vez ahí, se percataron que el _Pony Pisador _se encontraba totalmente repleto. Inicialmente, los hobbits se preguntaron si les resultaría posible encontrar habitaciones disponibles para pasar la noche en la posada. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan insistió en que debían concentrarse en averiguar si su amigo Gandalf se encontraba en el _Pony Pisador_.

De inmediato, el Maestro Jedi pudo percibir maliciosas presencias en el interior del recinto, aunque no le era posible ubicarlas con exactitud; el _Pony Pisador _se encontraba plagado de humanos y hobbits por igual. Huéspedes, comensales y personal de servicio iban y venían en el interior de la posada, como si fueran atareados Jawas en el interior de una de sus gigantescas orugas de arena. Obi-Wan se limitó a jalar aire hondo y decidió permanecer lo más alerta posible para prevenir cualquier inesperada y desagradable sorpresa.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en una extensa cámara que se encontraba ubicada en la parte trasera del recinto, desde el cual se podían escuchar todo tipo de exclamaciones, risotadas y cantos; definitivamente debía ser el salón común de la posada. El Maestro Jedi se encaminó en esa dirección de manera decidida, seguido de cerca por sus cuatro protegidos. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a pausar su marcha abruptamente, cuando casi se impactó contra un sujeto alto, obeso y de rostro redondo y acalorado, quien corría a toda velocidad, cargando con una bandeja repleta de platos vacíos sobre sus musculosos y velludos brazos. El sujeto miró en el acto en dirección del barbado hombre, soltando un gemido de sorpresa, mientras pausaba por un instante, antes de continuar con su apurada marcha.

Disculpe…– Dijo Obi-Wan gentilmente, mientras el obeso hombre pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de servicio de la posada, ubicada a un costado del salón común.

¡Un momento, mi lord! – Exclamó el apurado y sudoroso sujeto, mientras se introducía dentro de la puerta de la cocina. – ¡Estaré con ustedes en un instante!

Frodo y Sam intercambiaron exasperadas miradas, mientras que Merry y Pippin miraban maravillados todo lo que encontraban a su alrdededor. El salón común del _Pony Pisador _se encontraba repleto de humanos de aspecto tan extraño como sospechoso y hobbits que lucían mucho más mundanos que los cuatro compañeros de Obi-Wan. Mientras aguardaba de pie en la entrada hacia el recinto, pacientemente esperando a que el posadero regresara tal como había prometido, el Maestro Jedi envió casuales y lentas miradas hacia el interior del salón común.

Repentinamente, sus ojos se congelaron en la figura de un misterioso sujeto quien se encontraba en un apartado y oscuro rincón del recinto, en total y completa soledad. El sujeto se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre un banco de madera, fumando tranquilamente de una pipa que no alcanzaba a iluminar un rostro cubierto por la gruesa capucha de un manto color verde oscuro; prenda que lucía harapienta y desgastada por el uso.

Pese a que Obi-Wan no alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de aquél sujeto, pudo percatarse claramente de que el hombre no había dejado de observar detenidamente en dirección del grupo, desde que aparecieran en el recinto. El Maestro Jedi intentó sondear la mente del sospechoso por medio de la Fuerza, pero de manera sorprendente, su mente era demasiado férrea para permitir que el Jedi la investigara. Con suma cautela, Obi-Wan decidió que lo mejor sería mantener bien vigilado al sospechoso, quien ahora bebía de un gran tarro de cerveza con un ademán casual, aun mirando detenidamente en dirección del Maestro Jedi y sus cuatro protegidos; una mirada profunda y penetrante que emergía del apartado y oscuro rincón en el que se encontraba sentado.

Heme aquí de nuevo, buen señor, ¡ah! – Exclamó el apurado posadero, una vez que regresó donde el grupo y posó sus ojos en el barbado hombre de extraño atuendo y sus cuatro diminutos compañeros. Obi-Wan sonrió cálidamente en dirección del sorprendido sujeto.

Buscamos a un amigo. – Repuso el Jedi sin mayor preámbulo. – Estoy seguro que usted debe conocerle, señor…

¡Butterbur! – Fue la rápida y animada respuesta del posadero, mientras frotaba vigorosamente su sudorosa frente con un grasiento trapo que colgaba de su mandil. – Para servirle, señor…

Kenobi. – Respondió Obi-Wan, extendiendo la mano derecha en dirección de Butterbur, quien la estrechó de manera presurosa. – Estamos buscando a Gandalf el Gris. ¿Le ha visto por aquí?

¿Gandalf? – Repitió un confundido Butterbur. El corpulento posadero comenzó a rascarse la barbilla como si intentara recordar – Mmm…el nombre me suena familiar…eso es seguro...pero, ¡por supuesto! ¡Ahora recuerdo! Un señor de edad, con largo cabello y barba cana, que lleva puesta túnicas grises y porta un puntiagudo sombrero azul, ¿no es así?

¡Es él! – Exclamó un animado Frodo en el acto, antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera hacerlo. – Nos espera. ¿Dónde está?

Bueno…– Tartamudeó un titubeante y ruborizado Butterbur. – Pues, ¡yo no le he visto por aquí en más de seis meses!

El rostro de Frodo se ensombreció en el acto y de inmediato, el consternado hobbit levantó la vista en dirección de Obi-Wan de manera inquisitiva.

Y, ahora, ¿qué es lo que haremos? – Preguntó el hobbit finalmente, mientras el Maestro Jedi frotaba de su barba, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Descuida, Frodo. – Respondió Obi-Wan finalmente, colocando una mano en el pequeño hombro del aprehensivo hobbit con firmeza. – Seremos pacientes y aguardar a tu amigo. Por el momento, me parece que todos nos encontramos hambrientos y con urgente necesidad de reposo.

Eso pienso yo también, Sr. Frodo. – Añadió Sam en un murmullo. – Me parece que el Sr. Gandalf se habrá demorado por alguna razón, pero estoy seguro de que aparecerá pronto por aquí. Además, ya hace hambre, si me comprende.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sam, Merry y Pippin asintieron al unísono. Resignado e intentando olvidar su profunda desilusión, Frodo asintió finalmente, aunque mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto, – Preguntó Obi-Wan, devolviendo su atención al posadero. - ¿Sería usted tan amable de proporcionarnos algo de alimento y refugio, Sr. Butterbur?

Pero, ¡desde luego, mi señor! – Exclamó agudamente el obeso y servicial posadero. – Permítanme guiarles a su mesa…en lo que yo me encargo de hacer todos los arreglos necesarios para sus aposentos. ¡Contamos con cómodas habitaciones para hobbits en el sótano, con grandes chimeneas y mullidas camas!

Se lo agradezco, Sr. Butterbur. – Repuso el Maestro Jedi, inclinando la cabeza en dirección del posadero, mientras indicaba a Frodo y Sam que le siguieran. Merry y Pippin apuraron el paso y salieron tras los demás. – Ciertamente, todos le agradecemos por su amabilidad.

Síganme, entonces. – Entonó Butterbur, devolviendo la reverencia a sus nuevos huéspedes, mientras les guiaba a través del bullicioso salón común. - ¡Es por aquí, mis señores!

Obi-Wan no pudo evitar sonreír, pues el Señor Butterbur le recordó a su buen amigo y valioso contacto, Dexter Jettser, quien era propietario de una pequeña cafetería en Coruscant.

Con el apremio que le exigía atender a su numerosa clientela, pero de manera sumamente amable, Butterbur guió al grupo a través del recinto, mientras varias miradas, que iban desde curiosas hasta maliciosas, se posaban en los recién llegados, conforme seguían al propietario del establecimiento. Butterbur señaló en dirección de una mesa ubicada en el costado derecho del corazón del salón común y después se volvió hacia dos pequeños hobbits, claramente sus asistentes, a quienes ordenó que fueran por bancos de madera de largas patas para que Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin pudieran acomodarse. Obi-Wan se sentó sobre una silla ubicada justo a espaldas del muro, desde donde podría observar todo el recinto, mientras Butterbur se alejaba, anunciando que regresaría en un momento, con suficiente alimento y bebidas para todos.

El salón común se encontraba cubierto por un denso velo de humo generado por incontables pipas, mientras que el inconfundible aroma de la cerveza invadía el ambiente. Los diminutos asistentes de Butterbur regresaron rápidamente con los bancos y, sonriendo amablemente en dirección de los otros cuatro hobbits, depositaron sus asientos sobre el piso. Frodo y Sam se sentaron a un costado de Obi-Wan, mientras que Merry y Pippin se acomodaban justo frente a ellos, pero en cuanto los cuatro hobbits habían elegido sus lugares, el par decidió que ya no podían esperar por más tiempo, así que se reincorporaron y se encaminaron en dirección de la concurrida barra del recinto.

Pronto, ambos regresaron con sendos tarros repletos de cerveza entre los dedos de sus pequeñas manos. Obi-Wan decidió mantener vigilado el insaciable apetito de sus protegidos, debido a que no podría permitir que los hobbits bebieran más de la cuenta aquella noche. Por otro lado, el Maestro Jedi estaba conciente de la necesidad que todos tenían de relajarse y encajar entre la muchedumbre congregada en el establecimiento, de tal manera que decidió permitir a Merry y Pippin disfrutar de una buena cerveza helada. Frodo y Sam, por otra parte, no se encontraban tan animados como sus dos amigos.

Ese sujeto no ha dejado de mirarle desde que entramos en el salón, Sr. Frodo. – Susurró Sam, señalando discretamente en dirección del sospechoso encapuchado que se encontraba en el rincón.

Frodo giró y miró en dicha dirección en el acto.

Con más discreción, amigo mío. – Susurró Obi-Wan en la puntiaguda oreja del hobbit, quien permanecía echando recelosos vistazos en dirección de la apartada y oscura esquina.

¿Cómo resultaba posible que criaturas tan inocentes pudieran salir ilesas de semejante dilema? Obi-Wan lo ignoraba. Pero, aun así algo resultaba claro para el Jedi: los hobbits no podrían confrontar su delicada situación a solas. Fue justo en ese preciso momento que Butterbur regresó, portando una bandeja que contenía variados alimentos y tarros con cerveza. Obi-Wan bebió un sorbo de su tarro y tuvo que admitir que la cerveza era buena; tanto o más como la afamada cerveza que solían fermentar y embotellar en Corellia, tan popular por toda la galaxia. Antes de que Butterbur pudiera alejarse de nuevo, Frodo tiró con fuerza del filo del blanco y grasiento mandil del posadero.

Disculpe, Sr. Butterbur, – Preguntó Frodo en un aprehensivo murmullo, mientras señalaba discretamente en dirección del aislado y oscuro rincón. - ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Mmm… – Gruñó Butterbur con visible desagrado, mientras se volvía para mirar en la dirección que Frodo le indicaba. – Es un montaraz, señorito, y yo no me fiaría de ese tipo de gente si fuera usted. ¡Son peligrosos! Ignoro cuál sea su nombre, pero por aquí se le conoce como Trancos.

_Trancos._ Pensó Obi-Wan_. ¿Acaso no se supone que los montaraces son guardabosques?_ ¿Por qué razón resultaría tan poco fiable aquél sujeto?

Enviando una breve y última mirada de reprobación en dirección del lejano rincón, Butterbur se apartó de la mesa y se alejó para continuar con sus incontables tareas. Entretanto, Merry y Pippin regresaron a la mesa, con amplias sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros. Todos se encontraban tan hambrientos, que decidieron olvidarse momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones y concentrarse por completo en las viandas que Butterbur les había servido.

En cuanto todos habían satisfecho sus enormes apetitos y ya mucho más relajados, Merry decidió que requería de más cerveza, por lo que abandonó su asiento de un ágil salto y regresó hacia la barra. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan apenas y lo notó, pues su concentración se encontraba fija en el misterioso sujeto conocido como Strider. El sospechoso montaraz continuaba mirando en dirección del grupo constantemente, mientras bebía lentamente de su tarro, incluso sin molestarse más por ocultar su interés en los cuatro recién llegados. Fue en ese momento que Merry regresó a la mesa, cargando con un enorme jarro de cerveza, que apenas podía sostener entre sus diminutas manos.

¡Esto se llama _Pinta!_ – Exclamó el glotón hobbit con incontenible deleite. –a ¡Qué delicia!

¿Vienen en _Pintas_? – Preguntó un asombrado Pippin, comenzando a saltar de su banco aun antes de acabar de hablar. – ¡Ahora regreso!

Ya no beban más. – Exclamó un fastidiado Sam a las espaldas de su congénere – ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Obi-Wan no podía estar más de acuerdo con el jardinero de Frodo, por lo cual se levantó de su asiento y salió tras de Pippin, echando un casual vistazo en dirección del sospechoso Trancos, a fin de no permitir que el sujeto escapara de su vista. En cuanto el Maestro Jedi alcanzó la barra, ofreció amables sonrisas a los demás comensales, ordenando un tarro de cerveza. Al momento en que le entregaron su orden, se aproximó a Pippin, quien había iniciado una animada conversación con un pequeño puñado de desconocidos.

Pippin, detesto aguarte la fiesta, – Repuso quedamente el Maestro Jedi, saludando a los nuevos amigos del hobbit con una leve reverencia. – Pero, es hora de partir. Necesitamos descansar, ¿recuerdas?

Sin embargo, el pequeño hobbit ignoró por completo a Obi-Wan, retomando su animado relato. Aparentemente, los árboles genealógicos eran el orgullo y la pasión de las conversaciones de los hobbits y fue en ese momento cuando alguien preguntó a Pipin algo acerca de sus propios parientes.

¿Baggins? – Exclamó un animado Pippin, mientras se volvía para señalar en dirección de Frodo. - ¡Por supuesto que conozco a un Baggins! Él…es mi primo, ¡mi primo Frodo!

Aun antes de que Pippin pudiera concluir, Frodo se irguió como impulsado por un resorte y salió disparado en dirección de la barra, tomando por sorpresa al propio Obi-Wan. Lo único que el Maestro Jedi pudo hacer fue observar con impotencia la forma en que Frodo resbalaba sobre un charco de cerveza derramada sobre el piso, precipitándose de espaldas sobre la superficie.

¡Pippin, no! – Exclamó Frodo a todo pulmón, mientras caía.

Obi-Wan echó la carrera en dirección del accidentado Hobbit, percatándose con el rabillo del ojo que el misterioso montaraz conocido como Trancos también había abandonado su asiento como si estuviera ardiendo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudieran alcanzar a Frodo, Obi-Wan pudo distinguir un resplandeciente y hermoso anillo de oro que saltó desde el interior del manto de Frodo, flotando precariamente en el aire. De manera instintiva, el pequeño hobbit levantó la mano derecha, intentando alcanzar el anillo, el cual simplemente se deslizó alrededor de su dedo índice y en el acto, un boquiabierto Obi-Wan observó por todos lados de manera frenética.

El Maestro Jedi podía percibir la presencia de Frodo en la Fuerza, ¡pero el diminuto humanoide parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire!

_Hacia el exterior miras tú, pero en el interior, ¡ciego estás! _Las enseñanzas de Yoda en otro lugar en el tiempo y espacio. De manera instintiva, Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, relajó su respiración y permitió que el omnipotente campo de energía que mantenía unido al Universo guiara a su atónita mente.

Fue entonces, cuando el ojo de su mente, ¡descubrió a Frodo!

Ahí se encontraba el hobbit; aun yaciendo sobre el piso del salón común…aterrado…incapaz de moverse.

Frodo parecía haberse petrificado; un incontenible temor que Obi-Wan aun no alcanzaba a comprender se había apoderado del hobbit. Varios de los comensales y huéspedes que se encontraban completamente asombrados debido a lo que acababan de presenciar, intentaban figurarse qué clase de demoníaca magia negra era capaz de realizar un truco como ese. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haber pisado al pequeño y aterrado hobbit, pero aquella distaba mucho de ser la razón por la cual Frodo se encontraba incapaz de moverse o el por qué se encontraba tan horrorizado.

Obi-Wan se concentró aun más profundamente y conforme lo hacía, comenzó a percibir una extraña presencia…fría…maligna y se encontraba presente en el recinto, confrontando al pobre y pequeño hobbit. Obi-Wan se sentía como si estuviera mirando los crueles y gélidos ojos de reptil del General Grievous nuevaemente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, se trataba solamente de un ojo; un ojo sin párpados y cubierto en llamas y cegadores relámpagos. Un ojo que proyectaba un poder tan diabólico que solo podría proceder del lado oscuro de la Fuerza.

_¡No hay vida en el Vacío! _Bramó una grave y profunda voz que parecía provenir de aquél maligno ojo, mientras miraba directamente a la mente de Frodo. _¡Solo…muerte!_

Repentinamente, el Ojo pareció percibir otra presencia en su dominio, pues había percibido la inesperada y asombrosa presencia de un ser sensible a la Fuerza…aunque no existía manera alguna de que el Ojo estuviera conciente de lo que eso signidficaba. Obi-Wan permaneció erguido, incapaz de moverse, intentando absorber el asombro y la sorpresa que se habían apoderado de él. El Maestro Jedi conocía relatos sobre la manera en que los antiguos Señores Sith habían sido capaces de concebir dispositivos total y absolutamente malignos, por medio de su misteriosa Alquimia Sith en el sistema Korriban, miles de años atrás; dispositivos que les permitían incrementar sus poderes sobre la Fuerza. Pero, hasta ese entonces, Obi-Wan se encontraba convencido de que dichas leyendas deberían ser habladurías y rumores que habrían cobrado fuerza con el paso del tiempo…

…hasta ese momento.

Frodo se encontraba en posesión de un anillo tan misterioso como poderoso que parecía ser justamente tan peligroso y letal como cualquier legendario dispositivo del lado oscuro concebido por los Sith. El descubrimiento de la sortija provocó semejante asombro al Maestro Jedi que, para el momento en que finalmente salió del trance, Frodo no se encontraba por ningún lado.

El salón común aun se encontraba como un auténtico caos; incontables gritos y exclamaciones que iban desde asombro hasta completa y total indignación, invadían el recinto. Muchos de los comensales determinados en descubrir aquél misterio, comenzaron a discutir todo tipo de teorías: desde decir que aquello había sido un simple y barato truco, hasta aquellos que afirmaban que se trataba de la obra de algún tenebroso mago negro que pretendía destruirles a todos. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan tenía otro tipo de preocupaciones en ese momento, que concentrarse en la animada discusión. De inmediato, el Maestro Jedi comenzó a mirar por todas direcciones en un vano intento por encontrar a Frodo. Intentando localizar a su diminuto protegido por medio de la Fuerza, solamente le confirmó su peor temor: Frodo había desaparecido…esta vez, de verdad.

¡Sr. Obi-Wan, Sr. Obi-Wan! – Chillaba un desesperado Sam, mientras tiraba una y otra vez de la manga de la túnica Jedi. ¡Frodo ha sido secuestrado!

Luciendo visiblemente alterados, Merry y Pippin se unieron rápidamente al grupo, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible al Maestro Jedi, con gestos de auténtico temor dibujados en sus rostros.

Tranquilos, amigos míos. – Repuso Obi-Wan de la manera más calmada que le fue posible, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo mentalmente por la imperdonable distracción. – Vamos a buscarle. De inmediato.


	4. El Montaraz y el Caballero Jedi

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de autor del SDLA y Star Wars no me pertenecen ni pretendo lucrar de ellos.

**Estimados lectores: **Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios. Espero que continúen leyendo y, ¡que disfruten de este capítulo!

**N. del A: **Aun recuerdo algunas traducciones de nombres y términos de Star Wars (empezando por "La Guerra de las Galaxias", una traducción demasiado pobre de "Guerra en las Estrellas") y todavía me estremezco con "Lucas Trotacielos", "Trespo", "Dar Vader", "Estrella Letal" y la traducción más absurda de todas: "Arturito" para R2-D2…hahahaha! Lo mismo sucede con ESDLA, por lo cual, en lo personal, me gusta respetar los nombres propios de personajes, escenarios, etc., y no presentaré muchos de ellos en español. Por ej: decidí que el apellido de Frodo será Baggins, en vez de Bolsón. De otra manera, tendría que escribir "Obe-uno" en vez de Obi-Wan…hehehe…Espero que esto no resulte confuso ni mucho menos, molesto para nadie. Muchas gracias por su comprensión. Sigamos con la historia…

**I I I**

**El Montaraz y el Caballero Jedi**

Esto es lo que haremos, – anunció Obi-Wan de la manera más serena posible, mientras alejaba a los hobbits del salón común del _Pony Pisador_. – Pippin, Merry: ustedes dos registren la planta baja. Sam y yo revisaremos el segundo piso.

A pesar de su reputación como la mejor posada en todo Bree y sus alrededores, el _Pony Pisador _era un edificio relativamente pequeño. El Maestro Jedi aun podía percibir la presencia de Frodo en el interior del establecimiento y sabía bien que mientras el secuestrado hobbit permaneciera a su alcance, no todo estaba perdido.

Los tres hobbits asintieron al unísono y Obi-Wan se percató de que los diminutos humanoides se encontraban bastante tranquilos, aun a pesar de la gravedad de la situación. Merry y Pippin se volvieron y se adentraron en el estrecho corredor que guiaba a las habitaciones para hobbits de la posada, pausando solamente para escuchar las últimas indicaciones del Maestro Jedi.

Recuerden: en caso de que encuentren cualquier rastro, deben buscarme antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa. – Aconsejó Obi-Wan con gran seriedad. - ¿Entendido?

Entendido. – Repuso Merry con suavidad, mientras que Pippin se limitaba a asentir en silencio.

Bien. – Dijo Obi-Wan con cierto apuro, mientras ambos hobbits se disponían a reanudar la marcha. – En caso de que nosotros encontremos cualquier rastro, enviaré a Sam por ustedes.

Conforme Pippin y Merry se volvían para iniciar su búsqueda, Obi-Wan salió trotando en dirección de las escaleras de ascenso hacia el segundo piso de la posada, seguido de cerca por un desconsolado Sam. El grueso piso de madera chirriaba agudamente bajo el peso de las botas del Maestro Jedi, aunque Sam podía moverse de manera tan silenciosa como cualquier felino. En cuanto alcanzaron el piso superior, no tomó mucho tiempo para que Obi-Wan pudiera encontrar su destino.

¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! – Se escuchó de repente exclamar a la voz de Frodo, proveniente del interior de la puerta de madera de una de las habitaciones. - ¡No llevo absolutamente nada conmigo!

Desde luego que no. – Fue la respuesta de la potente voz del misterioso secuestrador - ¿Sientes temor?

Obi-Wan no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de Frodo, concentrando en vez todos sus sentidos en aproximarse cautelosamente la puerta. El Maestro Jedi se volvió en dirección de Sam y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que permaneciera en silencio. Acto seguido, señaló al regordete sirviente de Sam que fuera a avisar a Merry y Pippin, mientras colocaba un oído contra la puerta. Sam obedeció en el acto y Obi-Wan jaló aire hondo, mientras colocaba lenta y silenciosamente la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de _Gloérach_, acariciando la espada élfica suavemente con la punta de los dedos.

¡No temes lo suficiente aun! – Advirtió la voz del secuestrador de manera sombría. – Conozco a tus perseguidores.

El Maestro Jedi llamó a la puerta con suavidad y de inmediato, un absoluto silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Aun presionando un oído contra la puerta, Obi-Wan escuchó pasos lentos y cautelosos aproximándose hacia él y en cuanto sintió a una mano dando vuelta a la perilla, retrocedió un par de pasos.

De súbito, una violenta ráfaga de invisible energía abrió la puerta de par en par, provocando que el asombrado secuestrador cayera de espaldas sobre el piso. Obi-Wan se introdujo rápidamente en la habitación, clavando los ojos fijamente en el sujeto conocido como Trancos, quien simplemente se limitó a sentarse sobre el piso, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquél hombre barbado que se erguía ante él. Sin embargo, el montaraz se reincorporó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abalanzándose en contra de Obi-Wan mientras desenfundaba su espada con relampagueante velocidad.

¡Espera! – Exclamó un horrorizado Frodo, saliendo disparado en dirección de ambos combatientes.

Pero antes de que alcanzara su destino, Obi-Wan levantó la mano derecha y la filosa espada metálica que blandía el montaraz escapó de sus dedos y comenzó a flotar por los aires, alejándose de su propietario. El harapiento sujeto se detuvo en el acto y permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su flotante sable. Acto seguido, retrocedió un paso, mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto de gran confusión, indicando que se encontraba inseguro de cómo proceder.

En ese preciso momento, Sam irrumpió violentamente en la habitación, seguido de cerca por Merry y Pippin, portando un largo banco de madera entre las manos con el que comenzó a agitar de manera amenazante en dirección del montaraz.

¡Déjale ir, "piernas largas"! – Entonó el hobbit con gran determinación, aunque estremeciéndose visiblemente, mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección de Frodo primero y luego de Obi-Wan. – ¡No conoces los terribles poderes del Sr. Obi-Wan!

El hombre conocido como Trancos respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, suspirando profundo y dejando caer ambos brazos a sus costados con simpleza, indicando sentir de que no tenía sentido luchar contra los recién llegados.

Eres de corazón valiente, pequeño hobbit. – Murmuró finalmente el montaraz, clavando sus verdes ojos sobre la regordeta figura de Sam. – Pero, me temo que eso no les salvará.

No hay necesidad alguna de recurrir a la violencia para descubrir lo que sucede aquí, Sam. – Añadió Obi-Wan con completa serenidad y de nuevo, se percató de que la férrea mente del montaraz no le permitiría conocer sus verdaderas intenciones por medio de la Fuerza, por lo cual, el Jedi decidió proceder con extrema cautela y paciencia.

Lentamente, caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, mirando por todos lados para asegurarse de que el montaraz se encontrara solo. De igual manera, Trancos caminó hacia el rincón más apartado del recinto y se dejó caer sobre una silla ubicada a un lado de la ventana, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Obi-Wan. Por un largo rato, ambos guerreros permanecieron en silencio, estudiándose mutuamente y con gran detenimiento.

En cuanto Obi-Wan posó los ojos en aquél hombre de largo cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y rostro sagaz que se encontraba a unos metros de él, se percató de inmediato de que el montaraz era mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. La apariencia de Trancos sugería que se trataba de un individuo culto y bien educado; un sujeto que resultaba demasiado suspicaz y experimentado aun a pesar de su harapienta apariencia. Los hobbits se aproximaron a Obi-Wan y se colocaron alrededor del Maestro Jedi como si se tratara de niños asustadizos y desconfiados que buscaran la protección de su padre. Sin embargo, Trancos no dio señal alguna de pretender detenerles.

En efecto. No hay necesidad alguna de recurrir a la violencia. – Repuso Trancos con voz cansina. – No me teman, pues no soy su enemigo.

Eso está por verse. – Respondió Obi-Wan sin mayor preámbulo. – ¿Quién eres y por qué secuestraste a Frodo de esa manera?

Aunque no le resultaba posible detectar las verdaderas intenciones del montaraz a través de la Fuerza, Obi-Wan decidió confiar en el sentido común. Trancos se encontraba tan sorprendido con la inesperada presencia y verdaderas intenciones del Jedi, como Obi-Wan lo estaba con el propio montaraz y la gran serenidad y paciencia que Trancos mostraba en ese momento, claramente parecía indicar que decía la verdad.

Aun no comprendo qué es lo que sucede aquí en realidad, – Dijo Frodo abruptamente, tal como si pudiera haber leído la mente del Jedi. – Pero me parece que el Señor Trancos ha dicho la verdad.

Soy amigo y aliado de Gandalf el Gris. – Repuso Trancos con simpleza, mirando fijamente en dirección de Frodo, antes de devolver su atención a Obi-Wan. – Lamentablemente, su demora me indica que algo le ha sucedido. Gandalf no suele fallar a sus compromisos cuando se requiere de apremio.

¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Frodo y Pippin al unísono. Realmente, Trancos sonaba sincero. En verdad parecía conocer al famoso mago llamado Gandalf.

No, ¡espere un momento, señor! – Añadió Sam, mirando directamente al rostro de Trancos con inconfundible recelo dibujado en su chapeado y redondo rostro. - ¿Cómo sabía usted que buscamos a Gandalf?

Obi-Wan permaneció sereno. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se reclinó sobre el filo de la chimienea, aguardando pacientemente que el montaraz ofreciera su explicación.

Acabo de decirlo. – Replicó Trancos, sonriendo ligeramente en dirección de Sam. – Gandalf y yo somos viejos amigos y, debo insistir, su retraso me parece seriamente preocupante.

El harapiento humano suspiró hondo, mientras clavaba la mirada en dirección del exterior de la ventana. La lluvia continuaba azotando al pequeño poblado de Bree y Obi-Wan se percató de que, fuera del "pequeño incidente" de Frodo en el salón común, el asentamiento se percibía extremadamente tranquilo.

Hace apenas unos meses, Gandalf y yo sostuvimos una conversación en las afueras de la Comarca. – Prosiguió Trancos, rompiendo el breve silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación. – Él me informó que dos hobbits habían partido de Hobbiton y que marchaban en dirección de Bree. Aunque, nunca mencionó la presencia de otro par de hobbits y…mucho menos la de un hombre.

Yo soy…un aliado inesperado. – Repuso Obi-Wan. – Soy amigo de un elfo llamado Gildor y porto su espada, de hecho.

Diciendo esto, Obi-Wan desenfundó el arma que colgaba de su cinturón de accesorios y la mostró a Trancos, quien la estudió de manera cuidadosa.

Eso veo… – Asintió finalmente Trancos. – La hoja relata la leyenda de _Gloérach_, espada de Gildor de Lórien. Lamentablemente, yo no cuento con prueba alguna acerca de mi identidad o intenciones. Más, esto les puedo decir: Cuando me encontré con Gandalf entre los arbustos cercanos a la Comarca, me pidió que, en caso de que no volviera a recibir noticias suyas, me presentara en Bree. "Pues, de ser así," me dijo, "eso significará que no podré estar ahí para protegerles y requerirán de tu ayuda."

Así que, estás protegiendo a Frodo. – Afirmó Obi-Wan, más que preguntar. El sujeto parecía sincero y, lentamente, las cosas comenzaban a adquirir forma. En realidad, Trancos no había secuestrado a Frodo, sino que le había retirado del gran peligro en el que el propio hobbit se había colocado con todo ese turbio asunto respecto al anillo, que se presentara en el salón común. Escucha, provengo de muy, muy lejos y aunque aun no comprendo todos los misterios que rodean a la Tierra Media, la repentina invisibilidad de Frodo debe estar relacionada con tu agudo interés en él. Sin mencionar la estrecha amistad que afirmas tener con Gandalf el Gris.

En efecto. – Repuso el montaraz con inequívoca sinceridad. – El peso con el que Frodo carga me concierne en una manera mucho más profunda de lo que cualquiera de ustedes pueda imaginar.

Trancos conoce la existencia del Anillo… – susurró Frodo de manera casi inaudible.

Al escuchar las palabras del apesadumbrado hobbit, Obi-Wan decidió preguntar más acerca de las misteriosas cualidades del poderoso anillo dorado, pues resultaba obvio que la sortija era la razón por la que los Jinetes Negros perseguían a sus pequeños protegidos de manera tan implacable. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Trancos respondió a Frodo.

Protejo a Frodo de sus perseguidores. – Anunció el montaraz en tono ominoso. – Les conozco bien y sé lo terribles que son. ¡Lo que Frodo lleva consigo no es ninguna baratija!

Eso resulta claro. – Asintió un pensativo Obi-Wan, acariciando su barba de manera distraída. – Y, en lo que respecta a sus perseguidores, ciertamente no se les puede tomar a la ligera. Ya tuve el nada agradable honor de conocer personalmente a los Jinetes Negros cuando veníamos en camino a Bree.

Al escuchar la manera en que el Maestro Jedi se había expresado en forma tan casual de los aterradores siervos de Sauron, Trancos arqueó ambas cejas y miró en dirección de Obi-Wan, quien, claramente, no se había expresado de los Jinetes Negros como solían hacerlo los hombres comunes de la Tierra Media.

Muy bien. – Repuso finalmente el montaraz, recuperándose de la sorpresa. – Siendo así, me parece que nos entendemos.

Todavía no, amigo mío. – Respondió Obi-Wan, mientras los cuatro hobbits observaban el duelo de voluntades que sostenían los humanos con incontenible fascinación. – Primero dime, ¿conoces el camino a Rivendell?

Partiremos a primera hora por la mañana. – Asintió el montaraz conocido como Trancos. – Dejaremos un mensaje para Gandalf con el Señor Butterbur…en caso de que aparezca más tarde por aquí. ¡En verdad deseo que su demora no sea a causa de alguna maligna artimaña del Enemigo!

Más tarde, mientras la tormenta comenzaba a menguar, el _Pony Pisador _se encontraba en total y completo silencio. La mayoría de los huéspedes seguramente ya se habrían retirado a descansar y las habladurías provocadas por el misterioso truco llevado a cabo por el forastero hobbit habían cesado. Obi-Wan aun se encontraba recargado contra el muro contiguo a la chimenea, manteniendo sus sentidos alertas en todo momento, mientras que los hobbits dormían profundamente sobre el colchón de la única cama presente en la habitación. El montaraz se mantuvo cómodamente sentado en la silla a un costado de la ventana, mirando a través de la misma constantemente.

Me resultas sumamente extraño. – Murmuró de súbito. – Conozco a todas las razas de hombres en la Tierra Media y ninguno de ellos es capaz de hacer magia. ¿Acaso fuiste enviado por los Valar?

No. – Fue la llana respuesta de Obi-Wan, quien ignoraba por completo lo que Trancos acababa de preguntar. – Me temo que no estoy muy familiarizado con estos…Valar. Pero, se podría decir que he llegado con ustedes…por accidente.

Así que no eres uno de los Istari, entonces. – Repuso Trancos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

Siento mucho decepcionarte. – Respondió Obi-Wan, sonriendo ligeramente. – Pero, me temo que tampoco conozco mucho acerca de los Istari.

Gandalf es un Istar. – Prosiguió el montaraz, incapaz ahora de apartar su aprehensiva mirada de la ventana. – Sospechaba que él podría haberte enviado. Eso ayudaría a comprender tu inesperada presencia. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso mejor, Gandalf habría mencionado algo en caso de que un poderoso colega suyo fuera a presentarse en representación suya. Dime, amigo, ¿acaso has sido enviado por los elfos de Lórien, entonces?

Obi-Wan respiró profundo y su sonrisa se extendió, mientras pensaba cómo le resultaría posible explicar al montaraz quién era y de dónde provenía.

No exactamente. – Dijo finalmente el Maestro Jedi. – Provengo de… "más allá de las estrellas", como dirían los elfos. Me temo que, no me resultaría posible explicarte detalladamente la forma en que llegué a la Tierra Media, siendo que yo mismo aun intento descifrarlo. Pero, he sido bien adiestrado en artes de combate que, aparentemente no son muy comunes en la Tierra Media y he aceptado la petición que Gildor me hizo para cuidar de los hobbits. Por lo menos, hasta que lleguemos a Rivendell.

Muy bien, amigo mío. – Suspiró Trancos, visiblemente relajado. Acto seguido, devolvió la sonrisa a Obi-Wan. – Siendo así, ¡bendito sea Ilúvatar o quien sea que te haya enviado. Pues, has cuidado bien de los hobbits…Maese…

Kenobi. – Respondió el Jedi, aun sonriendo. – Obi-Wan Kenobi. Di mi palabra a los elfos de que protegería a los hobbits y procuraré cumplirla. Hasta donde a mí me corresponde, seguiré brindándoles mi protección hasta que…

Se detuvo abruptamente. A través de la Fuerza, pudo percibir claramente aquello que Trancos parecía temer tanto. Sigilosamente, caminó en dirección de la ventana, mientras percibía que algo terrible acababa de suceder justo ante las puertas de Bree: la frágil presencia del viejo portero había desaparecido en un brutal y terrible destello.

Los Jinetes Negros están aquí. – Anunció en un susurro al oído de Trancos y ambos hombres mantuvieron la mirada clavada en la ventana.

Pocos, pero tensos, minutos después, los sobrenaturales y escalofriantes chillidos de los espectros retumbaron por los muros del _Pony Pisador_.Los agudos sonidos despertaron a los hobbits de su profundo sueño con enorme brusquedad y de inmediato, los cuatro diminutos humanoides comenzaron a mirar por todas direcciones con gran desesperación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ambos, el Maestro Jedi y el montaraz, quienes se encontraban ahora erguidos, uno a cada costado de la puerta, con sus filosas espadas desenvainadas, luciendo alertas y listos para entrar en acción.

¿Qué…qué o quiénes son los Jinetes Negros? – Preguntó Frodo, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

Obi-Wan y Trancos se llevaron dedos índices a los labios, indicando a los hobbits que permanecieran en absoluto silencio y totalmente inmóviles. La aprehensión fue en aumento conforme el tiempo pasaba, hasta que finalmente, todos pudieron escuchar la forma en que los siniestros espectros abandonaban el _Pony Pisador_, enormemente frustrados al haber sido incapaces de atrapar a sus elusivas presas una vez más. Durante su expedición de la posada, los espantosos Jinetes Negros no habían encontrado absolutamente nada, más que cuatro almohadas colocadas sobre las camas de una habitación para hobbits, donde se suponía que sus víctimas se encontrarían dormidas. Al no encontrar nada más que señuelos, los siervos del maligno Señor Oscuro Sauron se limitaron a emitir agudos berridos de indignación e inmediatamente se internaron de nuevo en el frondoso bosque, determinados a encontrar a sus objetivos.

Obi-Wan suspiró con gran alivio al momento en que escuchó la manera en que las monturas de los Jinetes Negros se alejaban de la posada, cabalgando a toda velocidad. La simple, pero brillante estrategia concebida por Trancos había funcionado a la perfección. Después de unos segundos, el montaraz enfundó su arma de nuevo y emitió una leve sonrisa de alivio, mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento, permitiendo que su tensa humanidad se relajara sobre la silla. Por su parte, el Maestro Jedi también devolvió su arma a la funda y se sentó sobre el filo de la cama. Claramente, ambos hombres se encontraban totalmente exhaustos.

Si no les importa, ¿ahora sí puedo preguntar acerca de los Jinetes Negros?" Dijo Frodo tímidamente, mientras cambiaba su postura sobre el colchón. "Realmente quisiera saber qué son esas espantosas y abominables criaturas que, ¡parecen determinadas a destruirme sin piedad alguna!

Trancos sonrió de manera compasiva en dirección del aterrado hobbit antes de volver su mirada en dirección de la ventana. Emitiendo un largo suspiro, el montaraz comenzó a relatar la historia de los Jinetes Negros con una profunda mezcla de irritación y tristeza en la voz.

"Alguna vez, fueron grandes reyes entre los hombres. Hasta que Sauron, el Señor del Engaño, les obsequió nueve Anillos de Poder; uno para cada reino. Pero aquellos grandes señores ignoraban que el poder de sus anillos estaría por siempre atado al maligno poder del Anillo Único. De tal forma que, se convirtieron en espectros, ni vivos ni muertos, condenados a morar en las Tinieblas eternamente. Son los Nazgûl: Los Espectros del Anillo."

Las palabras de Trancos entristecieron profundamente a Obi-Wan, quien pudo percatarse de la facilidad con la que el lado oscuro de la Fuerza era capaz de seducir a aquellos que sucumbían ante una voluntad mucho más poderosa que la propia; tal como fuera el caso del alguna vez legendario Maestro Jedi, Dooku.

El grupo abandonó Bree aun antes del amanecer. Aunque, antes de partir, Obi-Wan informó a Trancos de dos o tres malintencionadas que había percibido en el salón común del _Pony Pisador _la noche anterior. Alarmado con la revelación del Jedi, el montaraz decidió conducir una investigación para descubrir qué tan largo sería el alcance del brazo de Sauron. Guiados por Trancos, el grupo comenzó a recorrer las calles del asentamiento, mientras el propio montaraz realizaba todo tipo de preguntas a los habitantes.

Finalmente y después de una extensa búsqueda, Trancos descubrió que, tal como temía, Bree y sus alrededores se encontraban plagados de espías del Señor Oscuro. Entre todos aquellos espías se encontraba un malencarado y malicioso humano llamado Bill Ferny, quien, con una sutil aportación de los poderes mentales de su aliado Jedi, confesó a Trancos que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la repentina aparición de los Nazgûl en la posada. Pese a ello, el corrupto sujeto confesó haber recibido una jugosa recompensa de manos de un hombre de macabro aspecto proveniente del sur de la región, a cambio de cualquier tipo de información relacionada con el arribo a Bree de un hobbit de apellido Baggins.

Arrepentido de sus malas acciones o, quizás temiendo represalia de parte del montaraz y del misterioso "mago" que le acompañaba, el malicioso Ferny ofreció al grupo un pequeño, enclenque y desagradable equino, el cual Obi-Wan descubrió después que era precisamente un pony, como compensación por cualquier daño que su espionaje pudiera haberles ocasionado. Irónicamente, Sam decidió llamar al pony como su antiguo propietario, siendo que el diminuto hobbit sintió un inmediato aprecio por la pobre bestia de carga. Finalmente y aun no muy satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos en su investigación, Trancos decidió que era tiempo de abandonar Bree y el grupo se adentró en la maleza silvestre del bosque.

Conforme caminaban entre la maleza, Obi-Wan se percató inmediatamente de la vasta experiencia y grandes conocimientos que su guía poseía, pues Trancos claramente parecía saber lo que hacía, guiando al grupo de manera rápida y silenciosa entre los frondosos arbustos y bosques de la región de Eriador.

El territorio lucía más hostil en aquella parte del bosque, lo cual ayudaba a ocultar las huellas que el grupo pudiera dejar como pista para cualquiera quien intentara seguirles y después de unas horas de marcha, el experimentado montaraz se adelantó ligeramente, explorando el terreno de manera cautelosa y expedita. Sam, quien se cerraba la retaguardia tirando de las riendas de Bill, el pony, rebasó a Pippin y Merry con paso presuroso, alcanzando a Obi-Wan y Frodo, quienes marchaban al frente. El diminuto hobbit levantó la mirada en dirección del Jedi, con un gesto de evidente desconfianza en el rostro.

Señor Obi-Wan…eh… – Preguntó el titubeante Sam. – ¿Se encuentra usted seguro de que podemos confiar en este Trancos?

Estoy completamente seguro de que sabe lo que hace, Sam. – Respondió Obi-Wan con gran seriedad. – Me parece que conoce bien el camino hacia Rivendell y, mucho me temo que por el momento, no tenemos muchas opciones más que confiar en él.

¿Qué pasa, Sam? – Preguntó Frodo en tono ligero, mientras sonreía pícaramente en dirección de su amigo y sirviente. – ¡Pensé que deseabas conocer a los elfos más que nada en el mundo!

Ah, bueno. Me parece que ya he superado eso, Señor Frodo. – Respondió Sam, encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque, debo admitir que visitar uno de esos maravillosos, legendarios y hermosos reinos élficos debe ser algo grandioso, si comprende a lo que me refiero. Lo único que pretendo decir es que…bueno…no me agrada mucho el tal Señor Trancos este o…mejor dicho, no me inspira nada de confianza.

¡No te preocupes, Maese Samsagaz! – Exclamó el susodicho desde la distancia, mientras un sorprendido Obi-Wan se preguntaba de qué manera le sería posible al montaraz escuchar lo que se acababa de decir sobre él. – En cuanto nos encontremos en Rivendell, ya no tendrás necesidad de volver a mirarme. Si es que eso es lo que deseas.

Inseguro de cómo responder, Sam se limitó a ruborizarse e inclinar la cabeza, mientras volvía a asumir su posición en la retaguardia, mientras que Merry y Pippin sostenían una animada discusión acerca de cuándo podrían consumir su "segundo" desayuno del día. Trancos aflojó el paso, aguardando a que Obi-Wan y Frodo se aproximaran. Siempre el negociador, Obi-Wan sintió que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema.

Después de escuchar el relato de Ferny… – Repuso el Maestro Jedi, seleccionando sus palabras con sumo cuidado, – no dudo en lo absoluto que los Jinetes Negros descubrieron nuestra presencia al momento en que Frodo se colocó el anillo.

Y, yo no dudo en lo absoluto que Frodo no deberá volver a utilizarlo, ¡bajo ninguna circunstancia! – Replicó el montaraz, clavando su penetrante mirada en Frodo, como para intentar causar una mayor impresión aun. El diminuto hobbit simplemente tragó saliva y se mantuvo marchando al mismo paso que Trancos y Obi-Wan.

El Maestro Jedi se encontraba plenamente convencido de la existencia de una tenebrosa e incomprensible simbiosis entre el Señor Oscuro, sus aterradores siervos y el misterioso anillo de oro. Sus ojos descendieron sobre la figura del humanoide que caminaba a su lado y en el acto se percató de que Frodo caminaba encorvado, como si el peso de la sortija, la cual colgaba de una gruesa cadena plateada que portaba alrededor del cuello, fuera demasiado para poder soportarlo. El hobbit se detuvo súbitamente y titubeó por un instante, claramente intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, aunque sin desear profundizar en aquél tema en particular.

Yo sé bien que el Anillo Único tiene un poder incomparable a cualquier otro Anillo de Poder. – Repuso finalmente. –Gandalf me advirtió que nadie puede resistirse a dicho poder…así como también me advirtió que el Anillo intentaría traicionarme, pues lo que más desea es volver a la Negra Mano de su Amo. Pero, ¡no tenía intención de usarlo! Simplemente, cayó sobre mi mano…como, ¡como si la maldita sortija supiera lo que hacía!

Así es. Al momento en que resbalaste y caíste. – Asintió Obi-Wan, intentando aliviar un poco del sufrimiento y temor que hacían presa de Frodo. Nuevamente, Trancos se adelantó, explorando el terreno con experta facilidad. – Eso lo pude observar claramente.

Eso fue lo que sucedió. – Insistió el pequeño humanoide en tono defensivo. – Y eso…eso es todo lo que diré por el momento.

Yo sé lo que viste, Frodo. – Repuso Obi-Wan sin mayor preámbulo. – Y estoy de acuerdo contigo: el anillo parece desear volver con su amo o, por lo menos, le está invocando. Pude percibir la presencia de ese cruel…ojo demente cuando el anillo se encontraba alrededor de tu dedo.

Al escuchar las palabras del Jedi, Trancos se detuvo por completo y se estremeció visiblemente. Obi-Wan miró en dirección de todo su alrededor y decidió pacientemente que sus asombrosas palabras fueran diferidas por el resto de sus compañeros.

No puedo explicarlo. – Confesó finalmente el Maestro Jedi, en cuanto se percató de que nadie se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno en relación con su sorprendente revelación. – Los Jedi hemos desarrollado ciertas habilidades poco comunes para el resto de los seres pensantes. Así es como me fue posible observar esa bola de fuego…ese ojo, dentro de mi mente al momento en que intenté detectar la presencia de Frodo en la posada. De alguna extraña manera, establecí una especie de conexión telepática con…esa cosa: por medio de observar lo que el propio Frodo miraba.

¿Jedâi? – Preguntó Trancos de súbito. - ¿Acaso ese es el título que reciben los magos de tu tierra?

Los caballeros Jedi somos los guardianes de la paz y la justicia en mi…tierra. – Explicó el Maestro Jedi. Para ese entonces, Obi-Wan había aprendido que, algunas palabras que resultaban comunes para él resultarían complejas y totalmente desconocidas para sus compañeros. – En mi lugar de procedencia, la Orden Jedi está dedicada a mantener la paz y, desde una edad muy temprana, los Jedi recibimos un adiestramiento especial que nos permite mencionar los ya mencionados poderes o habilidades.

Siendo así, ¿tu lugar de procedencia se encuentra en paz? – Preguntó Trancos con gran interés, claramente fascinado con el relato acerca de los Jedi que Obi-Wan compartía con ellos. – Tu…Orden les protege a todos, ¿no es así?

Lamentablemente, ese no es el caso en la actualidad. – Suspiró Obi-Wan con tristeza. – Durante más de mil años, los Jedi fuimos capaces de mantener la paz dentro del territorio de la República Galáctica, ese es el nombre de nuestro gobierno. Aunque, recientemente, una amenaza similar a Sauron, la cual pensábamos extinta por más de mil años, ha resurgido, desembocando en un cruel conflicto que el poder de la oscuridad ha comenzado a ganar. La Orden Jedi ha sufrido numerosas bajas durante la guerra, las cuales amenazan seriamente con destruirnos.

Y aquí, en la Tierra Media, la antigua gloria del Reino del Hombre ha menguado debido a las malignas artimañas del Enemigo. – Observó Trancos, después de asimilar las palabras de Obi-Wan. – Más, ¡no debemos pronunciar su nombre en voz alta jamás! Los montaraces hemos sido los protectores del antiguo reino del norte; Arnor era su nombre durante los lejanos días de la luz. Más ahora, sufrimos y menguamos, igualmente. Debo insistir, Maestro Obi-Wan: me parece que nos entendemos.

Eso parece, sí. – Musitó un pensativo Obi-Wan. – La crueldad y la malicia pueden surgir en cualquier lado. Sau…el enemigo, quiero decir, no es en sí distinto al Tenebroso Lord Sith que nos acecha oculto desde las penumbras. Aunque, me gustaría pensar que la Tierra Media aun tiene esperanza.

Siempre habrá esperanza, amigo mío. – Dijo Trancos en tono solemne, mientras un peculiar destello titilaba en sus ojos. - ¡Qué los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media se levanten y confronten a la Sombra, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidente alguno, exceptuando las constantes ocasiones en las que los hobbits se encontraban hambrientos, y, conforme el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el occidente, el grupo encontró un buen lugar donde montar su campamento. Una vez que Obi-Wan ayudó a encender una fogata, levitando leños con asistencia de la Fuerza para gran deleite de los hobbits y sorpresa de Trancos, y encendiendo el fuego con su pequeño dispositivo láser, los hobbits consumieron su cena como si no hubieran probado bocado alguno en varios días y quedaron profundamente dormidos, arropados con sus gruesos mantos, mientras los dos humanos permanecían sentados sobre la hierba, disponiéndose a montar la guardia.

Deberías descansar, Obi-Wan. – Observó suavemente Trancos, mientras se tendía cómodamente sobre la hierba y encendía su larga pipa. – Yo me encargaré de la primera guardia.

No te preocupes por mí, Trancos. Replicó Obi-Wan con gentileza. – Yo puedo descansar sin necesidad de dormir.

Yo también puedo pasar muchas horas sin sueño. – Respondió el montaraz, mientras envolvía su cuerpo bajo su larga y gruesa capa verde. – Me he acostumbrado. Pero, si insistes, entonces tú deberás conducir la primera guardia, amigo mío.

Seguro. – Repuso Obi-Wan, mientras Trancos sonreía suavemente, mostrando que claramente, aun no tenía intenciones de dormir.

Después de un breve silencio, Trancos se reacomodó sobre la hierba y conforme lo hacía, Obi-Wan logró distinguir la empuñadura de una espada rota que colgaba firmemente sobre el costado izquierdo del montaraz. La hoja lucía elegante y aun filosa, pero se encontraba totalmente quebrada.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo el Maestro Jedi de repente, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad. – Veo que portas una espada quebrada…

¡Al igual que tú! – Interrumpió un animado Trancos. – En verdad deseaba hacerte la misma pregunta desde hace algunas horas, pues no he podido evitar mirar la extraña empuñadura metálica que cuelga de tu cinturón.

Bueno, sí. – Repuso Obi-Wan, sonriendo con suavidad. – La empuñadura ciertamente es metálica, pero la hoja no lo es. La hoja es activada…se enciende al oprimir un interruptor…creando una luz o flama, por así decirlo.

Interesante magia, la que practica la Orden Jedâi de Más Allá de las Estrellas. – Murmuró Trancos, incapaz de apartar la mirada del desactivado sable de luz de Obi-Wan. - ¿Podrías mostrarme el poder de tu arma?

Me temo que mi sable de luz se encuentra dañado. – Suspiró Obi-Wan suavemente. – Los sables de luz son el símbolo de los caballeros Jedi. Para nosotros, representan mucho más que una simple arma, pero lamentablemente, uno de los componentes primarios de mi sable de luz se encuentra dañado y me temo que el arma no funcionará a menos de que me resultara posible reemplazarlo.

Al escuchar al Maestro Jedi, Trancos sacudió la cabeza y rió con suavidad, antes de devolver su entera atención a Obi-Wan. Profundamente confundido por la actitud que el montaraz mostraba, el Maestro Jedi envió una inquisitiva mirada en su dirección.

Has preguntado por _Narsil_. – Dijo Trancos, mientras la seriedad regresaba a su rostro. – La espada que cortó el Anillo de la mano del Enemigo, ¡que será forjada de nuevo! Es una larga historia, amigo mío; un relato que quizás tengas oportunidad de escuchar en Rivendell…si es que permanecemos con vida, hasta alcanzar nuestro destino…

Ya veo. – Respondió un paciente Obi-Wan, aunque en realidad deseaba escuchar la historia de la misteriosa espada rota, pues si Sauron había sido derrotado alguna vez con un antiguo y obsoleto sable de metal, ¿qué oportunidad tendría el Señor Oscuro ante un sable de luz? ¡Si tan sólo se encontrara en buenas condiciones! – Aunque, debo admitir que, reparar tu arma resultará mucho más sencillo que la mía, Trancos.

No pretendo comprender qué es lo que ha quebrado tu espada. – Replicó Trancos con genuina consternación. – Más, aun así, ¿podrías intentar explicarlo?

Bueno, explicarlo no resulta tan complicado. – Respondió Obi-Wan. – La fuente de poder de un sable de luz es una gema, un cristal que funge como punto de enfoque, responsable de generar la energía que requiere la hoja en sí. Ahora, si me resultara posible encontrar una joya con propiedades similares, reparar mi arma no resultaría tan difícil.

Al escuchar las palabras del Maestro Jedi, los usualmente tristes y pensativos ojos de Trancos resplandecieron con gran esperanza.

No pierdas toda esperanza, Obi-Wan. – Repuso el guardián de los bosques con gran determinación. – Pues no toda esperanza está perdida. Y, de resultar posible que puedas forjar tu arma de nuevo, ¡entonces qué tiemblen los siervos del Enemigo ante semejante extraño e invencible poder!

_Si tan sólo los Jedi fuéramos invisibles. _Pensó Obi-Wan con profunda tristeza, recordando súbitamente a su apreciado amigo y antiguo mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn.

El día siguiente resultó tan tranquilo y monótono como el anterior. Trancos se mantuvo guiando al grupo a través de frondosos matorrales y arbustos silvestres de la Tierra Media, donde no había señal aparente de los temibles Nazgûl. La travesía era complicada y agotadora, pero el ánimo de los compañeros se encontraba alto, pues comenzaban a sospechar que sus perseguidores les habían perdido la pista.

Mientras pensaba al respecto, Obi-Wan se sintió presa de una profunda consternación, al recordar que le resultaba imposible percibir la presencia de los nueve Jinetes Negros a través de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, un constante hormigueo se había apoderado de su cuerpo; una sensación de intranquilidad que servía para recordarle que sus protegidos aun no se encontraban fuera de peligro.

Por la tarde, Trancos guió al grupo hasta las faldas de un inclinado monte, localizado en medio de la nada. Obi-Wan levantó la mirada y reconoció grisáceas ruinas ubicadas en la punta del monte.

Amon Sûl. – Anunció Trancos. – La vieja Cima de los Vientos. Aquí fue donde alguna vez, se erigió una gran fortaleza en la que los soldados del antiguo reino del norte de Arnor vigilaban el paso hacia el sur. Acamparemos aquí esta noche.

El grupo se disponía a trepar hacia la cima de la antigua torre de vigía, cuando Trancos pidió a Obi-Wan que mantuviera la guardia, mientras él partía a explorar los alrededores.

Esto es sumamente extraño. – Murmuró el montaraz, una vez que regresó de su expedición. – Aunque no puedo asegurarlo, podría jurar que Gandalf estuvo por aquí hace poco tiempo.

El experimentado guardabosques guió al grupo a un pequeño claro ubicado en las cercanías de la Cima de los Vientos, donde les mostró los restos de lo que debía ser una fogata encendida quizás un par de días antes y claramente extinguida con gran apuro.

Trancos, me parece que deberías echarle un vistazo a esto. – Exclamó Obi-Wan, quien se encontraba inclinado frente a una pequeña roca ubicada a un costado de la extinta fogata.

El montaraz se aproximó hacia donde el Jedi señalaba, descubriendo una peculiar runa grabada sobre la piedra: una "G" élfica, de acuerdo al experto análisis de Trancos, que representaba el símbolo de Gandalf el Gris.

Insisto: no puedo estar seguro. – Dijo un pensativo Trancos, aun arrodillado frente al extraño símbolo. – Pero, podría jurar que Gandalf pasó por aquí, en efecto. La fogata no tiene más de dos o tres días y….esta runa élfica ha confirmado mis sospechas. Más, me pregunto, ¿qué clase de infortunio tan funesto sería capaz de obligar a nuestro querido amigo a huir con semejante apremio?

Trancos clavó la mirada justo en los ojos de Obi-Wan y ambos humanos intercambiaron breves gestos de preocupación. La respuesta era tan clara como los azules cielos de Naboo: Gandalf el Gris debía haber confrontado y ahuyentado a los Espectros del Anillo, lo cual explicaría su demora para presentarse en Bree.

Debo realizar una mayor expedición de la zona. – Decidió Trancos, mirando a Obi-Wan primero y luego a los hobbits. –Pero, ustedes, amigos, deben escalar hacia la cima.

Diciendo esto, el montaraz se aproximó a los hobbits y extrajo cuatro pequeñas dagas de su saco de posesiones, proporcionando una a cada hobbit y Obi-Wan se percató que, tomando en consideración las proporciones, aquellas dagas resultarían tan efectivas como espadas para los pequeños humanoides.

No las pierdan de vista. – Advirtió Trancos, clavando sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los rostros de cada uno de los hobbits. – El Maestro Obi-Wan podrá ser un poderoso guerrero, dotado de grandes poderes, más aun así, los Jinetes Negros son Nueve y requerirá de más ayuda de la que yo podré proporcionarle. Mantengan estas armas cerca de ustedes. No tardaré en regresar.

Trancos, espera… – Dijo Obi-Wan, una vez que su nuevo amigo y guía se alejaba de ellos. – Ya no son nueve jinetes. Eliminé a dos de ellos en el bosque de la Comarca.

_El asunto no es tan grave. _Pensó el Maestro Jedi.

No. – Respondió Trancos, estremeciéndose claramente. – Me temo que no les has derrotado, amigo mío. Solo les has retrasado, pues los Nazgûl, los abominables Espectros del Anillo, no pueden morir. Solo al destruir al Anillo de Poder, será destruido por completo el Señor Oscuro, junto con sus Nueve siervos malditos.

_Bueno, la situación es peor. _Rectificó Obi-Wan dentro de su mente.

Pronto, el montaraz fue devorado por completo por la maleza silvestre y la creciente oscuridad. Siguiendo la guía de Obi-Wan, el resto del grupo comenzó a escalar, hasta que habían alcanzado la cima del monte conocido como Amon Sûl. Una vez ahí, Frodo cayó presa de un profundo sueño, mientras que el Maestro Jedi decidió intentar un arriesgado trance de meditación que, de resultar exitoso, podría ayudarle a localizar la presencia de los Jinetes Negros. El trance realmente era peligroso y muy difícil de realizar, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Trancos, el Maestro Jedi se encontraba seriamente consternado.

Si bien no fue capaz de introducirse en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Obi-Wan pudo percibir algo; una ligera agitación, una perturbación que le sacudió profunda y violentamente, provocando que saliera del trance, como si le hubiera tragado una enorme bestia salvaje que decidiera escupirle de súbito.

¿Pero…pero, qué es lo que han hecho? – Chilló un alarmado Frodo, mientras miraba en dirección de las llamas de la fogata que sus amigos acababan de encender. - ¡Extínganla! ¡Deben extinguirla, insensatos!

¿Qué sucede, Señor Frodo? – Preguntó un inocente y confundido Sam, después de que su patrón pateara el plato repleto de comida que acababa de ofrecerle. – ¿Acaso no está nada hambriento?

¡Cenizas en mis tomates! – Se quejó amargamente Pippin, mientras el desesperado Frodo intentaba extinguir el fuego con sus enormes pies. - ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Frodo?

¡Ya basta! – Exclamó un exasperado Obi-Wan, mientras se preparaba para desenfundar a _Gloérach_ una vez más. - ¡Los Jinetes Negros vienen en camino!

Los cuatro hobbits salieron disparados hacia el filo de la ruinosa torre, con gestos de incontenible temor en sus pálidos rostros, mientras Obi-Wan miraba hacia abajo. Apretó las quijadas en el acto, al momento en que distinguió a cinco espectros envueltos en negras túnicas, quienes desmontaban de sus negros caballos, justo en las faldas del monte y, como para anunciar su presencia, uno de los Nazgûl emitió un escalofriante y agudo chillido hacia el firmamento.

¡Busquen un lugar para ocultarse! – Exclamó Obi-Wan a todo pulmón, mientras batallaba para desenfundar la metálica espada. - ¡Rayos, jamás imaginé que éstas cosas resultaran tan difíciles de desenvainar!

Fue entonces que Obi-Wan se percató que los cinco Nazgûl trepaban hacia la cima con sorprendente facilidad.


	5. Una Daga en las Penumbras

**Derechos: **Insisto, esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. La mayor parte de la historia y personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y George Lucas.

**Belewien90: **No te preocupes, Obi-Wan conocerá al resto de la compañía, igual que a Elrond y Bilbo, entre otros…hehehehe…todo en su momento, amiga. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :-D

**Murtilla: **¿Herirán a Obi-Wan? ¿Podrá reparar su espada láser? Bueno, como diría el finado Robert Jordan (autor de "La Rueda del Tiempo"): si quieres saberlo, ¡sigue leyendo…hahahaha! ¡Saludos hasta Chile y gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que la pases "bacán" con este capítulo…hehehe…

**Charecua: **Bueno, en tu caso aplica lo mismo que dije al buen Murtilla para saber si herirán al buen Frodo. Solo podrás saberlo si continúas leyendo, paisano…hehehehe…Tienes razón, ¡Obi-Wan y Aragorn son dos personajazos, sin duda! Son mis favoritos en estas dos historias que, igualmente son mis preferidas…ahora, si pudiera integrar a Batman por aquí de alguna manera, ¡sería la trinidad de héroes perfecta…hahahahaha! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan entusiastas. Leer ese tipo de reseñas es lo que le motiva a uno a hacer esto.

**Dianapetrelli: **¡Muchas gracias por lo que me escribiste, paisana :-D! Había dejado de subir la historia debido a situaciones normales de la vida (trabajo, falta de tiempo libre, otras actividades, etc.) pero, la historia está terminada y espero poder subir un capítulo a la semana…siempre y cuando la Fuerza lo permita…hehehe…saludos afectuosos.

A todos aquellos lectores que habían comentado antes y que han mantenido el interés en mi pequeño crossover por tanto tiempo, ¡muchas gracias! Continuaré con la historia y espero sinceramente que les agrade tanto como les ha parecido hasta ahora :-D

Y ahora, estimados lectores, regresamos a la Tierra Media…

**I V**

**Una Daga en las Penumbras**

Un amargo viento soplaba furioso y negras nubes cubrían el firmamento nocturno, mientras Obi-Wan se plantaba con firmeza en el filo de la antigua fortaleza, clavando la mirada en dirección del precipicio. Con suma preocupación en el rostro, el Maestro Jedi distinguió a las cinco figuras ataviadas de negro que escalaban el monte con alarmante velocidad. Los cuatro hobbits se encontraban petrificados alrededor de su guardián Jedi, incapaces de moverse a causa del incontrolable temor que los Nazgûl parecían inspirar siempre a sus víctimas.

¡Salgan de aquí! – Exigió Obi-Wan a todo pulmón, mirando fijamente en dirección de sus protegidos. - ¡Encuentren un lugar dónde ocultarse! ¡Ahora mismo!

Aterrados, los cuatro diminutos humanoides comenzaron a mirar por todas direcciones, en busca de un lugar donde ocultarse, sin encontrarlo. La Cima de los Vientos, la antigua fortaleza de vigía del Reino de Andor, era un espacio abierto totalmente a la intemperie, justo sobre la cima de un monte, que no ofrecía más que algunas piedras sueltas por aquí y algunos monumentos o pilares por allá, todos ubicados alrededor del centro de las ruinas. Estremeciéndose visiblemente, los hobbits comenzaron a caminar de espaldas en dirección de la parte central de la fortaleza.

Entretanto, Obi-Wan también tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, observando la manera en que los Nazgûl parecían flotar en vez de trepar, con asombrosa facilidad. Como las negras alas de una gigantesca ave de rapiña, las negras túnicas de los espectros se agitaban violentamente con las cortantes ráfagas nocturnas del viento y pronto, habían alcanzado la cima, desenfundando sus filosas y letales espadas, conforme se aproximaban a sus víctimas con enorme determinación.

¡Atrás demonios! – Escuchó Obi-Wan decir a la temblorosa vocecita de Sam. El aterrado hobbit había desenvainado su propia arma y ahora la sacudía nervioso y de manera inexperta frente a su redondo rostro.

Sin embargo, los cinco Jinetes Negros no prestaron la menor atención a la débil e insignificante orden de Sam. Para ese momento, ya parecían estar enterados de que un poderoso guerrero humano protegía a sus presas y habían concentrado su total atención en Obi-Wan. Moviéndose con gran agilidad entre las penumbras, los Nazgûl se extendieron alrededor del grupo, obligándoles a escudarse en un apretado montón al centro de la antigua fortaleza. El Maestro Jedi se plantó con firmeza frente a sus protegidos y asumió posición de combate.

_¡Rayos! ¿Dónde diantres se metió Trancos? _Pensó Obi-Wan con profunda consternación, mientras uno de sus enemigos se abalanzaba ferozmente sobre él. _Si tan solo mi sable de luz funcionara…o si Anakin estuviera aquí…_

Pero, no había tiempo para lamentaciones. El Maestro Jedi se encontraba totalmente solo, su sable de luz no funcionaba y tendría que ingeniárselas con una obsoleta espada metálica. Peor aun; la Fuerza no tendría efecto directo sobre los siniestros espectros.

El primero de los Jinetes atacó de súbito, obligando a que el Maestro Jedi se escudara con su espada. Acto seguido, un segundo Nazgûl se unió al combate, emitiendo un agudo chillido hacia la oscuridad, mientras lanzaba estocadas salvajes en contra de su oponente humano con negras intenciones. Un tercer Espectro del Anillo saltó sobre el Maestro Jedi, quien ya se encontraba haciendo lo mejor que le era posible para mantener a raya a los primeros dos atacantes.

El tercer atacante obligó a que Obi-Wan ejecutara un vertiginoso salto mortal, que apenas le salvó de recibir una salvaje estocada. Pero los dos Jinetes Negros restantes no perdieron tiempo alguno y se aproximaron en dirección de los hobbits de inmediato. Sam se posó ante ellos, blandiendo su pequeña espada con gran valentía, pero claramente lo hacía de una manera que sugería no sería rival digno de sus oponentes. Aun así, el valeroso esfuerzo del pequeño hobbit motivó a que Merry y Pippin dieran un paso hacia el frente para formar un círculo defensivo alrededor del petrificado Frodo.

Los Nazgûl definitivamente no eran androides de batalla. Formidables espadachines, los espectros giraron y se volvieron en el acto para perseguir al Maestro Jedi. Con la velocidad y reflejos que solo un Jedi podía poseer, Obi-Wan se impulsó por los aires de nuevo y descendió limpiamente a espaldas de sus sorprendidos oponentes. El Maestro Jedi se convirtió en un aspa mortal, asestando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pateando y golpeando para defenderse, demostrando sus grandes dotes como espadachín. Años de combate durante las Guerras Clon habían convertido a Obi-Wan Kenobi en uno de los mejores guerreros que la Galaxia hubiera conocido jamás, aunque los Nazgûl no parecían muy impresionados, manteniendo su ofensiva y determinados en mantener al Maestro Jedi lo más lejos posible de sus protegidos.

Finalmente, Obi-Wan fue obligado a retroceder hacia la cornisa más apartada de las ruinas, donde se vio erguido entre sus oponentes y una larga caída de treinta metros hacia la hierba distante. Sin embargo, el Jedi aun se encontraba lejos de verse acabado. Girando de manera relampagueante, levantó su arma y conectó de lleno sobre la capucha sin rostro de uno de los Espectros. La espada élfica no sería tan letal como una láser, pero Gildor no había mentido: _Gloérach _era realmente un arma devastadora, cuando se encontraba en las manos de un experto combatiente. Con un agudo y espantoso gemido de dolor, el Nazgûl herido se desvaneció por completo, dejando atrás únicamente sus negras túnicas, las cuales flotaron lentamente en dirección de la ruinosa losa de la fortaleza, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una nociva nube de polvo y gas.

Los dos Jinetes Negros restantes intentaron aprovechar el ataque de Obi-Wan sobre su compañero y presionaron en un perfecto movimiento coordinado. El Maestro Jedi aflojó el cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre la superficie, rodando para alejarse de las dos letales hojas que se precipitaban sobre él, apenas evitando ver su cuerpo cercenado en dos. Conforme se reincorporaba, se volvió para mirar la forma en que los otros dos Nazgûl asestaban brutales estocadas con sus armas en dirección de los cuatro paralizados hobbits, obligándoles a perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Los dos Jinetes Negros tomaron a Sam, Merry y Pippin de las solapas de sus chaquetas y les arrojaron violentamente por los aires, como si se tratara de simples muñecos de trapo. Ahora, ya no existía obstáculo entre los malignos Nazgûl y Frodo.

Una gran desesperación hizo presa de Obi-Wan, quien se mantenía intentando defenderse de sus dos viles atacantes, mientras miraba impotente la manera en que Frodo se encontraba a merced de un enemigo sumamente intimidante y poderoso. Confiando en su instinto, el Maestro Jedi levantó la mano derecha e invocó a una enorme piedra que yacía inerte sobre el suelo, a escasos centímetros de su humanidad. Con la velocidad de un misil, el grueso pedazo de piedra salió disparado por los aires y se precipitó en dirección del imponente Jinete Negro que se disponía a cernirse sobre Frodo. Sin embargo, la estrategia falló miserablemente cuando al parecer, los agudos chillidos de uno de los otros tres Nazgûl advirtieron a su aparente líder acerca del inesperado ataque y el siniestro Espectro se inclinó en el momento justo, mientras que la piedra fallaba rotundamente en alcanzar su objetivo, precipitándose hacia el precipicio de manera totalmente inofensiva.

¡Frodo, no! – Exclamó repentinamente un alarmado Obi-Wan. - ¡No lo hagas!

Aprovechando plenamente la distracción que el inesperado ataque de Obi-Wan había creado, Frodo se alejó gateando de su oponente, sujetando el Anillo que colgaba de su cuello con firmeza entre ambas manos. De manera instintiva, el aterrado hobbit colocó la sortija alrededor de su dedo índice derecho, desapareciendo al instante. Obi-Wan se lanzó por los aires de nuevo, intentando alcanzar a su alarmado amigo. Sin embargo, en cuanto descendió de nuevo sobre la superficie de la fortaleza, sus dos atacantes sobrevivientes se abalanzaron ávidamente sobre él. Ambos Nazgûl lanzaron brutales estocadas en dirección del Jedi, quien se vio obligado a saltar de nuevo, apenas evitando ser alcanzado por las negras hojas metálicas de los Espectros.

Con vertiginosa velocidad, Obi-Wan descendió como un torbellino y giró por los suelos, irguiéndose para precipitarse en contra del aparente dirigente de los Nazgûl, justo cuando el demonio en negras túnicas se encontraba desenvainando una pequeña daga con la cual apuntó en el acto en dirección del invisible Frodo; invisible para todos, menos para los Espectros, quienes parecían distinguirle como si estuviera bajo los soles gemelos de Tatooine cuando llevaba puesto el Anillo. El Maestro Jedi propinó un poderoso y certero golpe con su arma, tan solo para impactarse con la hoja del sable del Nazgûl que protegía las espaldas de su amo. La potencia de la estocada propinada por el Jedi obligó a que el segundo Jinete Negro retrocediera, prácticamente provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y fue en ese preciso instante en que Obi-Wan percibió un enorme hormigueo apoderándose de su columna.

¡Obi-Wan, cuidado! – Exclamó un horrorizado Pippin, quien se encontraba oculto tras un grueso pilar de piedra, junto con Sam y Merry.

El Maestro Jedi se volvió en una milésima de segundo, distinguiendo las negras capuchas de otros dos Nazgûl que se preparaban para embestir en su contra. Sin tiempo para contemplaciones, se elevó por los aires nuevamente, apenas logrando esquivar las letales armas de sus los dos Espectros sobrevivientes que habían sido asignados para mantenerle separado de sus protegidos.

Aun en el calor de la batalla, Obi-Wan podía sentir la aterrorizada presencia de Frodo con la misma claridad que los Jinetes Negros parecían ser capaces de verle. El pequeño hobbit yacía de espaldas sobre la superficie de piedra de la antigua fortaleza e intentaba arrastrarse con codos y pies a fin de escapar de la tenebrosa y espectral forma que se inclinaba sobre él de manera amenazadora. El capitán de los Nazgûl extendió una enguantada mano, aparentemente intentando arrebatar el anillo, mientras que Obi-Wan, ahora erguido sobre la débil cornisa que remataba el filo de la fortaleza, se veía obligado a resistir al feroz embiste de tres Espectros.

De súbito, la rocosa cornisa donde se encontraba el Maestro Jedi se venció. Obi-Wan perdió el equilibrio por completo y cayó de espaldas en dirección del precipicio...

Obi-Wan caía…se precipitaba…se aproximaba hacia el fondo…tal como en Utapau. De manera abrupta, el Maestro Jedi levantó ambas manos y logro asirse con fuerza de una gruesa rama que emergía de entre las rocas del monte. De inmediato, llevó una mano hacia su cinturón y extrajo una soga con un gancho en la punta, la cual procedió a lanzar por los aires. Sabía bien que, sin su protección, los hobbits estarían perdidos. Sin embargo, al momento en que comenzó a escalar de regreso hacia la cima, Obi-Wan logró escuchar el inconfundible sonido que emitían las espadas metálicas al entrar en colisión y, aun a pesar del percance en el que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio invadiéndole, cuando se percató de que Trancos había regresado.

En cuanto alcanzó la cima del monte, Obi-Wan observó al valeroso montaraz, quien blandía su espada con gran facilidad y de manera experta con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía una ardiente antorcha que ahora agitaba violentamente y con gran dirección en contra de los Espectros. El capitán de los Jinetes Negros apuntaba en dirección del suelo con una filosa daga – justo en el lugar donde Frodo debía encontrarse –, aparentemente intentando tomar el anillo con la otra, mientras sus subalternos se concentraban en intentar disponer de los amigos de Frodo, justo cuando Trancos había reaparecido, claramente tomándoles por sorpresa.

Sam, Merry y Pippin se encontraban ocultos tras una gruesa y pesada columna de piedra, acosados por dos de los Nazgûl. Súbitamente, el antiguo pilar comenzó a sacudirse de lado a lado, hasta que se desplomó por completo sobre los Espectros con un sonoro estruendo. De reojo, Trancos pudo distinguir al exhausto Jedi quien se encontraba apuntando en dirección de la caída columna con la mano izquierda.

¡Trancos, atrás de ti! – Advirtió un alarmado Obi-Wan, lanzando en el acto su espada élfica por los aires.

La afilada hoja metálica de _Gloérach_ se clavó violentamente en el pecho de un Jinete Negro que se disponía a clavar su arma a la espalda del montaraz, justo en el momento en que Trancos se encontraba luchando a brazo partido en contra del capitán de los Nazgûl y su único compañero sobreviviente. El montaraz giró sobre sí y lanzó la antorcha con gran fuerza en dirección del último de los guardias del capitán de los Espectros. Emitiendo un ensordecedor alarido de dolor, el esclavo de la oscuridad comenzó a conmocionarse violentamente, mientras sus negras túnicas comenzaban a arder. De súbito, el malherido Nazgûl echó a correr hacia el filo de la fortaleza y se lanzó por los aires, seguido de cerca por su líder; de nuevo, los Espectros del Anillo habían sido contenidos. Pero, no había tiempo para celebrar.

¡Obi-Wan! ¡Trancos! – Exclamó un desesperado Sam. - ¡Frodo ha sido herido!

Ambos hombres salieron disparados en dirección de los cuatro hobbits. Frodo, de nuevo visible al haber retirado el anillo de su dedo, se encontraba tendido sobre el piso de piedra. Su rostro había perdido el color por completo, su respiración era agitada e irregular y la hermosa sortija dorada yacía serena sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Trancos se acuclilló frente al hobbit herido y levantó la filosa daga del Nazgûl, pero mientras lo hacía, el arma se desvaneció en el aire, emitiendo una nociva nube de gases que obligó a Trancos a fruncir el ceño en inequívoca señal de disgusto.

¡Ha sido tocado por una hoja de Morgul! – Murmuró Trancos con visible aprehensión. – No poseo las habilidades curativas necesarias…requiere de medicina élfica.

Por medio de la Fuerza, Obi-Wan intentó percibir el espíritu de Frodo y como respuesta, obtuvo una extraña y peculiar sensación. De alguna manera, parecería que el hobbit no había sido herido de muerte, pero su alma parecía estar desapareciendo, pues su presencia en la Fuerza, de por sí no muy intensa, parecía comenzar a extinguirse lentamente, como si fuera arena deslizándose entre invisibles dedos.

El grupo abandonó la cima de Amon Sûl de manera apurada y se introdujeron de nuevo entre los arbustos y la maleza, nuevamente siguiendo la guía de Trancos, seguido de cerca por Obi-Wan, quien cargaba con Frodo entre sus brazos. El frágil y diminuto cuerpo del hobbit se estremecía y temblaba de manera incontrolable y su usualmente afable rostro se encontraba tan pálido como la faz de una luna. Justo detrás del Maestro Jedi, un devastado Sam corría a toda velocidad, tirando con fuerza de las cuerdas de Bill el Pony. Merry y Pippin cerraban la formación, ambos con gestos de profunda consternación dibujados en sus pequeños rostros.

Después de pocas horas de marcha sin pausa, el exhausto grupo se detuvo en medio de un claro, donde Obi-Wan colocó a Frodo sobre la hierba con gentileza, mirando fijamente los sudorosos y compungidos rostros del resto de sus compañeros.

No soy ningún curandero experto. – Confesó el Maestro Jedi. – Aunque, podría intentar un trance de sanación Jedi…

Ignoro si esto sea en verdad lo que Frodo necesita. – Replicó Trancos en tono sombrío. – Pues, no ha sido herido de muerte. Ha sido tocado por el maleficio del Aliento Negro de Morgul; su cuerpo se desvanecerá y su espíritu será consumido eternamente por el Mundo de las Penumbras. Se convertirá en uno de ellos. Aunque pese a eso, te suplico intentes lo posible por salvarle, Maestro Obi-Wan.

El Maestro Jedi asintió, se colocó de rodillas frente a Frodo, cerró los ojos y se concentró profundamente. Acto seguido, reguló la respiración y colocó ambas manos sobre la frente del hobbit con gran gentileza.

Sam… – Murmuró Trancos quedamente, sin apartar la mirada de la rutina que Obi-Wan llevaba a cabo. - ¿Conoces la planta llamada _Athelas_?

¿Cómo? – Fue la respuesta del confundido hobbit, quien era incapaz de apartar los ojos de su herido señor.

La…Hoja del Rey. – Recordó súbitamente Trancos. – Así es como le llaman…

Ah, ¡sí! – Exclamó Sam, mirando ahora en dirección del montaraz. - ¡Es una especie de raíz!

¡Bien! – Suspiró un aliviado Trancos, con gran apremio en la voz. – Ve a buscar alguna muestra y hazlo lo más pronto que puedas. ¡Corre!

Sam obedeció en el acto, mientras Obi-Wan movía las manos en dirección del hombro sangrante de Frodo. En cuanto comenzó a explorar la herida, el cuerpo del Maestro Jedi se sacudió con fuerza y de repente, cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba.

¡No…no puedo creerlo! – Murmuró un atónito Obi-Wan. - ¡La herida no me permite tocarla! Es como si estuviera conciente de mis intenciones. ¡Jamás he presenciado algo parecido!

Es la Magia Negra de Morgul. – Fue la ominosa respuesta de Trancos. – Solo la medicina élfica podrá salvarle ahora.

Al menos, me fue posible detener el avance de la infección. – Repuso el Maestro Jedi, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de resignación. – Pero, Frodo no resistirá por mucho tiempo. Debemos partir hacia Rivendell cuanto antes.

Corriendo tan rápido como le era posible, Sam regresó, portando un pequeño bulto verde entre sus regordetas manos. Temblando de manera incontrolable, el hobbit entregó las raíces al montaraz, quien las colocó en su boca, remojándolas con sus labios. Acto seguido, tomó la muestra y la colocó dentro de la herida de Frodo como si fuera un vendaje de Bacta. Repentinamente, Obi-Wan se reincorporó como impulsado por un resorte y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó un sorprendido Merry.

Alguien se aproxima. – Susurró suavemente el Jedi, abriendo los ojos de súbito.

Al momento de observar la reacción de Obi-Wan, Trancos se puso de pie igualmente y siguió la dirección por la cual miraba el Jedi. Un halo o aura de resplandeciente e inmaculado color blanco podía distinguirse a la distancia, acompañada por el constante golpeteo de herraduras sobre la hierba, corriendo a toda velocidad y aproximándose directamente hacia donde el grupo se encontraba.

Una espontánea sonrisa apareció en los labios del montaraz, quien salió corriendo en dirección de aquella blanca luz, sin decir palabra y devorado pronto por los frondosos arbustos del bosque. Obi-Wan y los hobbits permanecieron con la mirada clavada en aquella dirección, observando la manera en que la luz blanca crecía en intensidad. Después, pudieron escuchar el sonido de la voz de Trancos, quien exclamaba animadamente alguna frase en élfico y pronto, el montaraz reapareció de entre los matorrales, acompañado por un alto, delgado e imponente ser.

Obi-Wan reconoció la similitud que existía entre Gildor y el recién llegado humanoide de grandes ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia. Aunque, el elfo que acompañaba a Trancos resplandecía de manera aun más intensa en la Fuerza. El majestuoso señor élfico miró en dirección de Frodo y en el acto, devolvió su atención al montaraz, susurrando algo inaudible en su oído. Sin embargo, en la Fuerza, Obi-Wan pudo percibir la profunda consternación que hacía presa del recién llegado.

Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que estará diciendo? – Preguntó Pippin, con ojos desorbitados e incapaces de apartar la mirada del imponente elfo.

Yo no me preocuparía por eso si fuera tú, Pippin. – Repuso Obi-Wan, sonriendo suavemente en dirección de los hobbits, mientras se aproximaba hacia Frodo, levantando al malherido humanoide entre sus brazos de nuevo. – Lo importante es que hemos recibido ayuda tan inesperada como necesaria.

El alto y delgado elfo se mantuvo aguardando a unos metros de distancia, mientras un aliviado Trancos se aproximaba al grupo.

Él es el Señor Glorfindel de Rivendell. – Anunció el montaraz, señalando con la cabeza en dirección del rubio humanoide. – Ha sido enviado por el Señor Elrond Medio-elfo para ayudarnos.

¡Debemos partir de inmediato! – Exclamó de súbito Glorfindel, señalando en dirección del inconciente Frodo mientras hablaba. – ¡Pues, la herida es profunda y la hora apremia!

Diciendo esto, el poderoso Señor élfico llamó a su montura de manera telepática, sorprendiendo a Obi-Wan. Sin embargo, el Maestro Jedi sabía que no tenía tiempo para mayores averiguaciones. El Maestro Jedi simplemente se limitó a aproximarse en dirección de Glorfindel y colocó a Frodo entre los brazos del elfo, mientras un hermoso y blanco corcel aparecía de entre las profundidades del bosque, acudiendo al llamado de su amo.

Glorfindel inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación y asintió en dirección de Obi-Wan de manera aprobatoria. Acto seguido y sin pronunciar otra palabra, el Señor élfico montó sobre su equino y se alejó a toda velocidad, mientras su inmaculada aura dejaba un resplandeciente rastro tras su apurada cabalgata.

¿Pero…pero qué es lo que han hecho? – Chilló un desesperado Sam, siguiendo la partida de su señor y mejor amigo hasta donde sus ojos se lo permitieron. - ¡No puede partir y llevar consigo al Señor Frodo, así como así! ¡Esos malditos Jinetes Negros aun siguen por ahí!

Sin embargo, Glorfindel se encontraba ya muy lejos para escuchar la amarga queja del regordete hobbit. Mientras la blanca aura desaparecía entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos, Obi-Wan colocó la mano derecha con firmeza sobre el pequeño hombro de Sam, intentando apaciguarle.

Eso, mi estimado Sam, - murmuró el Maestro Jedi, con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su barbado rostro, - es precisamente lo que espero.

¡Cabalga, Glorfindel! – Susurró Trancos casi para sí. - ¡Cabalga y no mires atrás!

Acto seguido, el veterano guardabosques se volvió hacia el resto del grupo y ordenó a todos que levantaran sus posesiones y se dispusieran a partir de inmediato.

Qué la Fuerza les acompañe. – Murmuró Obi-Wan para sí, enviando una última mirada hacia la dirección donde el poderoso elfo había desaparecido, antes de reanudar la marcha en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.


	6. Muchos Encuentros

**Derechos: **No soy propietario de esta historia ni de los personajes. Solo les moldeo cual plastilina y juego con ellos...y lo hago, ¡sin costo alguno!

– **/ –**

**Belewien90:** Me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi estilo de lectura y que estés disfrutando tanto de la historia. Sí, efectivamente, he procurado permanecer fiel a los libros lo más posible, aunque, obviamente algunos cambios (como la ausencia de Tom Bombadil, debido a la repentina aparición de Obi-Wan, por ejemplo) resultaban necesarios, incluyendo algunas sorpresas en capítulos venideros...hehehe. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y reseña, amiga y, ¡espero disfrutes mucho de este capítulo también!

**Cami Sky: **En mi caso, mis Jedi favoritos siempre han sido Yoda y Obi-Wan, aunque admito que Luke es admirable, desde luego. Sobretodo, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar….hehehe…en cuanto a la historia, siempre que leía ESDLA o veía las pelis, me imaginaba qué pasaría si un Jedi estuviera en la Tierra Media y participara en la Guerra del Anillo y de ahí surgió esta idea. En verdad, me da mucho gusto que te agrade hasta ahora y espero que sigas disfrutándola. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y bienvenida!

**Dianapetrelli: **Creo que sería muy difícil que los Espectros pudieran herir al héroe que mató a Darth Maul, al Gral. Grievous y que incluso dejó lisiado al propio "Elegido de la Fuerza", ¿no crees? De hecho, solo el Conde Dooku logró derrotar y herir a Obi-Wan durante toda la saga porque, claramente, se dejó vencer por Vader en su segundo enfrentamiento...digo yo...hehehe...pero, ¡bueno! Aun le esperan muchos peligros en la Tierra Media al buen General Kenobi y con respecto a su sable de luz...tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrir si podrá repararlo;-P ¡Saludos, paisana y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**Murtilla: **Bueno, como comenté a Diana, me parece que Obi-Wan sería un rival bastante pesado para los Nazgûl…hahahaha! Con respecto a ser fiel a los libros, bueno, aparte de lo que le digo a Belewien, algunos de los cambios de las pelis no me gustaron mucho, la verdad. En especial, cambiar a Glorfindel por Arwen en esa escena, justamente, o la intervención de los elfos durante la batalla del Abismo de Helm. Solo espero que la sigan disfrutando y de nuevo, ¡gracias por tus comentarios, paisano!

– **/ –**

**V**

**Muchos Encuentros**

El grupo finalmente arribó en Rivendell dos días después de que lo hiciera Glorfindel y, tal como Obi-Wan lo sospechara, los Jinetes Negros se confundieron enormemente al momento en que el Señor élfico apareció para llevar consigo a Frodo. Decididos a continuar con su persecución a toda costa, los malignos Nazgûl se separaron en dos grupos: cuatro de ellos partieron en pos del grupo de Trancos, mientras que los cinco restantes salieron tras de Glorfindel y Frodo. El valeroso montaraz y su poderoso aliado Jedi tendieron una emboscada a sus perseguidores, despachando a los sorprendidos Espectros con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, el segundo grupo de Jinetes Negros mantuvo su implacable persecución, hasta que finalmente lograron alcanzar al veloz corcel blanco de Glorfindel, justo a orillas del río Bruinen, el cual marcaba la frontera de entrada al reino élfico de Rivendell.

Seriamente amenazado por cinco imponentes rivales, Glorfindel hizo uso de sus asombrosos poderes mágicos – una forma distinta de emplear la Fuerza, de acuerdo a las conclusiones de Obi-Wan – y, justo cuando los cinco Espectros del Anillo se encontraban a punto de cruzar, las usualmente tranquilas aguas del Bruinen comenzaron a arremolinarse violentamente. El iracundo Bruinen se encargó de revolcar a los Jinetes Negros como si fueran insignificantes, pero ponzoñosos insectos que pretendieran infectar la pureza de sus aguas y, a partir de ese momento, no se volvería a saber absolutamente nada de los maliciosos siervos de Sauron durante un tiempo.

Aun así, Obi-Wan ya se había familiarizado con los espantosos Nazgûl y sospechaba que, tarde o temprano, los nueve siervos de la oscuridad resurgirían, de tal forma que lo único que el Maestro Jedi pudo hacer fue desear que dicho resurgimiento se suscitara más tarde que temprano.

En cuanto el grupo entró a Rivendell, la fatiga que hacía presa de todos ellos fue reemplazada por la incontenible ansiedad que les provocaba enterarse de lo sucedido con Frodo. Glorfindel, quien fue el encargado de darles la bienvenida, les informó que el malherido hobbit se encontraba ahora bajo los cuidados del Señor Elrond Medio-elfo, quien había estado trabajando de manera incansable para contrarrestar los efectos del potente maleficio que era el Aliento Negro de Morgul, desde el primer momento en que Frodo llegara a su reino. Habiendo experimentado en carne propia las prodigiosas cualidades de la misteriosa medicina élfica, Obi-Wan solo podía desear que aquello resultara suficiente para rescatar a la atormentada alma de Frodo, pues el Maestro Jedi podía percibir claramente el enorme conflicto interno que afligía al joven hobbit, cuyo espíritu luchaba de manera férrea contra la poderosa voluntad del Inframundo.

A pesar del agotamiento que les embargaba, ningún miembro del grupo fue capaz de alejarse de la antesala que precedía a la alcoba donde Elrond realizaba exhaustivos esfuerzos por salvar a Frodo. Incapaz de mantenerse quieto, Sam recorría el recinto de un lado al otro con incontenible nerviosismo, mientras aguardaba a conocer el resultado de la intervención médica. Después de unas pocas, pero largas horas, las cuales parecieron una eternidad para los hobbits, la puerta de la alcoba comenzó a abrirse con un chirrido. El ansioso grupo contuvo el aliento y todos dirigieron sus expectantes miradas en dirección de la puerta.

Los tres hobbits contuvieron el aliento, mientras que el alto y orgulloso Señor de Rivendell emergía del interior de la alcoba. El rostro de Elrond lucía indescifrable, lo cual provocó que fuera imposible conocer el resultado de su intervención. Sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa que se distinguía dibujada en el rostro del anciano de canosa cabellera y largas barbas que emergió de la habitación justo detrás de Elrond, reveló al grupo todo lo que deseaban conocer.

Frodo se recupera satisfactoriamente. – Anunció la profunda y potente voz del anciano que portaba largas túnicas grises. – Gracias a los cuidados expertos del Señor Elrond de Rivendell, ¡nuestro apreciado hobbit ha vuelto a la vida!

Con lágrimas de incontenible felicidad rodando por sus mejillas, Sam comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro, mientras un agudo chillido de alegría escapaba de sus labios.

¡Es un milagro! – Exclamaba el emocionado hobbit una y otra vez, tomando de los brazos a cada uno de los presentes, mientras continuaba saltando y comenzaba a reír. - ¡Es un milagro!

Fue un trabajo extenuante. – Rectificó un exhausto pero triunfal Elrond. – Más, tal como Gandalf les ha anunciado: Frodo se recupera, pero lo hace de manera lenta. Sin embargo, hemos recuperado a su espíritu de entre las Tinieblas.

Después de escuchar las palabras del Señor de Rivendell, todos los presentes sonrieron y suspiraron aliviados. Merry y Pippin se unieron a la espontánea celebración de Sam, saltando y brincando llenos de júbilo, antes de fundirse en un emotivo abrazo con el regordete siervo de Frodo, echando a reír los tres hobbits en el acto.

Fue en ese momento que los inteligentes y penetrantes ojos azules de Gandalf el Gris se clavaron en Obi-Wan Kenobi. El Maestro Jedi realizó una respetuosa reverencia en dirección del viejo mago, la cual Gandalf devolvió en el acto, sonriendo amablemente en dirección del Jedi. También sonriente, Trancos se colocó entre los dos barbados hombres, señalando en dirección de Obi-Wan con la mano derecha.

He aquí al valioso e inesperado aliado quien cayó de Más allá de las Estrellas. – Anunció Trancos en tono solemne. – El Maestro Jedâi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

¡Sea usted bienvenido a Rivendell, Maestro Kenobi! – Exclamó Elrond Medio-elfo, inclinando la cabeza en dirección de Obi-Wan.

Bienvenido a la Tierra Media sería más apropiado, creo yo. – Murmuró Gandalf con suavidad, aun estudiando a Obi-Wan e incapaz de ocultar la fascinación que el joven y barbado humano le causaba. Elrond miró fugazmente en dirección del mago y devolvió su atención al Maestro Jedi.

Es un gran honor para la Casa de Elrond, el poder recibir a un valeroso hombre, quien ha aportado tanto a nuestra causa sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio. – Dijo el amo de Rivendell. – Independientemente de dónde provenga.

Obi-Wan asintió en señal de agradecimiento, estudiando el rostro de su interlocutor. El juvenil rostro del apuesto y apuesto elfo contrastaba agudamente con la enorme experiencia y sabiduría que se veía reflejada en sus resplandecientes y vivaces ojos verdes. Acto seguido, el Maestro Jedi volcó de nuevo su atención en Gandalf de nuevo, percatándose de inmediato de que, sin duda alguna, se encontraba ante la presencia de dos de las criaturas más admirables del planeta o sistema conocido como la Tierra Media.

Me parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Maestro Obi-Wan. – Dijo Gandalf, finalmente rompiendo el silencio que se había posado entre el Jedi, Elrond y él. – Pero, si me disculpan, de momento me gustaría echar otro vistazo a nuestro querido Frodo.

Desde luego. – Repuso Obi-Wan, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

Gandalf dio media vuelta y se reintrodujo en la alcoba, aguardando al momento en que Frodo recuperara el conocimiento. Sam, Merry y Pippin apenas podían esperar para acompañar al mago, mientras que Elrond, Trancos y Obi-Wan permanecían de pie, esperando pacientemente a que Gandalf regresara. Al observar la manera en que los tres humanoides más altos se comportaban, los hobbits se percataron de que debían imitarles. Sin embargo, para Sam resultó imposible mantener la paciencia, por lo que salió disparado en dirección de la puerta, irrumpiendo en el interior de la habitación.

¡Por mis barbas, Samsagaz Gamyi! – Exclamó la enardecida voz de Gandalf desde el interior de la alcoba. - ¿Acaso pretendes matarme de un susto? ¡Se suponía que esperarías allá afuera, tal cómo todos los demás!

Sin embargo, Gandalf decidió que Sam permaneciera en el interior de la alcoba, la cual él abandonó, dando autorización a Pippin y Merry para que se unieran a Sam. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro de los hobbits al instante y rápidamente, salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la habitación, mientras que Gandalf, Trancos, Elrond y Obi-Wan permanecían a solas en la antesala y el Maestro Jedi quedó atónito cuando se percató de que, ¡Gandalf y Elrond intentaban sondear su mente! Más aun así, se percató de que no tenía nada que temer de las dos asombrosas criaturas, de tal forma que permitió abrir su mente a los dos curiosos seres.

Obi-Wan se percató de que Trancos había permanecido en la habitación, aun a pesar de que el montaraz no parecía poseer poderes telepáticos. Sin embargo, la presencia de Trancos no molestó al Maestro Jedi en lo absoluto; aquél guardabosques era un extraordinario guerrero e, indudablemente, era todo un hombre de honor y, aunque Obi-Wan no contaba con un contador de Midiclorianos en su poder, pudo percatarse de que el conteo de Trancos debía ser extremadamente alto. De hecho, Obi-Wan sabía que, en caso de haber recibido adiestramiento Jedi, el montaraz probablemente podría haberse unido al intercambio telepático.

Una vez que el sondeo mental concluyó, Elrond y Trancos se disculparon y se dirigieron hacia los maravillosos jardines de la Casa de Elrond, dejando atrás a Gandalf y Obi-Wan en la antesala. Los ojos del Maestro Jedi siguieron al Señor de Rivendell y al montaraz, hasta que distinguieron a la que quizás fuera la criatura femenina más hermosa que Obi-Wan hubiera visto jamás.

Una doncella élfica que parecía resplandecer con un brillo tan intenso como el de los soles gemelos de Tatooine, de piel blanca como la leche y en apariencia tan suave como la seda, cuyo cabello castaño oscuro caía suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos y ojos azules tan intensos como los cielos de Naboo, aguardaba pacientemente a los dos varones. En cuanto el elfo y el humano se aproximaron a la hermosa damisela, la chica sonrió con dulzura en dirección de ambos y les estrechó cálidamente entre sus brazos. Acto seguido, los tres humanoides se encaminaron lentamente en dirección de los jardines, hasta que Obi-Wan les perdió de vista.

Y bien, amigo mío, al parecer contaremos con suficiente tiempo para compartir muchas cosas. – Observó Gandalf con inequívoco entusiasmo, mientras se preparaba a encender una pipa que extrajo del saco que colgaba alrededor de su pecho. – Sugiero que comencemos cuanto antes y, por favor, ¡no dejes de relatarme todo lo que ha sucedido!

Obi-Wan sonrió y asintió, mientras el Istar y él buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran conversar. La animada plática duró hasta bien entrada la noche y concluyó justo cuando el Maestro Jedi relataba a Gandalf las costumbres y tradiciones del adiestramiento Jedi. Poco después, Obi-Wan se despidió de Gandalf y se dirigió hacia la habitación que Elrond había designado para él y, por vez primera en mucho, mucho tiempo, cayó en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Después de despertar a la mañana siguiente, Obi-Wan se trasladó en dirección de una muy agradable veranda que ofrecía una vista espectacular del maravilloso reino de Rivendell; misma que fuera donde Gandalf y él habían comenzado con su animada conversación la noche anterior. Una vez ahí, aguardó pacientemente a su segunda entrevista con el viejo mago y, una vez que apareció, Gandalf se dejó caer cómodamente sobre un mullido sillón, donde encendió su pipa de madera una vez más y escuchó con atención el asombroso relato de Obi-Wan. Nuevamente, la conversación duró por varias horas.

Una criatura sumamente interesante, este Yoda de quien me has hablado, Maestro Obi-Wan. – Observó Gandalf, mientras fumaba de su pipa y realizaba curiosas figuras con el humo que expulsaba desde sus labios. - ¡Todo un maestro de los Jedâi, diría yo!"

Un gran maestro, en efecto. – Repuso Obi-Wan con suavidad, mientras Gandalf reía alegremente. Al parecer, la visita que el viejo mago había llevado a cabo en la habitación de Frodo más temprano aquél día, había levantado su ánimo de manera notable.

Tu relato me parece realmente fascinante, amigo mío. – Prosiguió el viejo mago vestido de gris. – Así que...has llegado a nosotros desde los Cielos, ¡más allá de las Estrellas, incluso!

Así es, Maestro Gandalf. – Respondió Obi-Wan. – Supongo que se podría decir eso.

Gandalf ya había relatado a Obi-Wan la historia de la Orden de los Istari, a la cual pertenecía el mago gris, y el Maestro Jedi encontró asombrosas similitudes con la Orden Jedi misma; ambas órdenes se componían de poderosos seres dedicados a la protección de los débiles y los inocentes, sin embargo, la afable actitud que Gandalf mostraba aquella mañana se ensombreció de manera visible en cuanto comenzó a hablar sobre Saruman el Blanco, quien al parecer, había sido el dirigente de los Istari.

Lamentablemente, me temo que ni siquiera nosotros, los Istari, podemos presagiar el futuro para descubrir cuál será la suerte que correrá el Anillo Único. – Musitó un pensativo Gandalf después de un rato. – Y también, mucho me temo que el tiempo para compartir nuestros fascinantes relatos ha llegado a su fin, pues el tiempo apremia.

No cabía duda en la mente de Obi-Wan de que, si los Jedi podían caer víctimas del seductivo poder del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, aun las más poderosas criaturas del maravilloso mundo conocido como Tierra Media, tales como los Istari, bien podrían caer presa del poder del maligno anillo que, de acuerdo a los relatos de Gandalf, era un poderoso dispositivo de magia negra, en el cual el Señor Oscuro Sauron había vertido toda su malicia, codicia y tenebrosos poderes, a fin de dominar a todos y todo lo que existía sobre la Tierra Media.

Este Saruman me parece extremadamente peligroso... – Comenzó a preguntar el Maestro Jedi. Sin embargo, el viejo mago le interrumpió antes de que pudiera concluir.

Todo en su momento, estimado amigo. – Repuso Gandalf, comenzando a levantarse del sillón donde descansaba, de manera lenta y renuente. – Cuando el momento sea el apropiado, te relataré todo lo que desees conocer sobre Saruman el Blanco; el antiguo líder del Consejo de los Sabios, así como también te relataré muchas otras cosas que desees saber.

Obi-Wan se limitó a asentir, mientras Gandalf apartaba la mirada y permanecía inmóvil, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Era pasado el mediodía y el Maestro Jedi se percató que el tiempo había transcurrido de la manera más apacible y serena, mientras ambos hombres conversaban sobre los Jedi y los Istari, respectivamente. Finalmente, Gandalf concluyó con su relato, contando a Obi-Wan acerca de Bilbo, quien era tío de Frodo y el responsable de haber descubierto el anillo. En aquél preciso momento, Bilbo Baggins era quien se encontraba en la alcoba de Frodo, cuidando de su sobrino.

Debo admitir que sin tu ayuda y la de Aragorn, los hobbits nunca habrían llegado hasta aquí. – Dijo Gandalf, quien ya había relatado a Obi-Wan la historia de Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, el montaraz conocido como Trancos, quien era en realidad, el heredero al trono del Hombre en la Tierra Media. – No podría agradecerte lo suficiente, Maestro Obi-Wan.

Bueno, me parece que tú habrías hecho lo mismo, de encontrarte en la Galaxia y verte obligado a luchar en la Guerra de los Clones. – Replicó Obi-Wan con una sonrisa. – Definitivamente, habrías sido un gran Jedi, Gandalf.

El viejo Istar rió suavemente, olvidando de momento los sombríos pensamientos que la inesperada traición del misterioso Saruman le habían provocado. Acto seguido, ambos se dispusieron a abandonar la veranda. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta para adentrarse en los extensos pasillos de la Casa de Elrond, súbitamente, Gandalf se detuvo por completo y colocó la mano derecha en el hombro de Obi-Wan con gran firmeza, mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos del Maestro Jedi.

El poder del bien y del mal se encuentran en conflicto en todos y cada uno de los rincones del infinito Universo. – Anunció el viejo mago con gran seriedad. – Más allá de nuestro poder de comprensión y asimismo, el destino se encuentra presente también. Me resulta claro, Maestro Obi-Wan, que tu destino no pertenece a la Tierra Media. Más aun así, por alguna extraña razón que no puedo comenzar a comprender siquiera, te encuentras aquí, entre nosotros. Sin embargo, ya has hecho lo que Gildor requirió de ti. ¿Quizás ahora decidirás seguir otro camino? Pues mucho me temo que, por ahora, la posibilidad de ayudarte escapa tanto a mi poder, como al del propio Elrond.

Bueno, siendo que lo pones de esa manera... – Repuso Obi-Wan, frotando de su barba de manera instintiva. – Tú lo has dicho, Gandalf: me encuentro aquí, por alguna extraña razón que ninguno de los dos puede comprender. Me has hablado sobre una guerra que se encuentra a punto de comenzar y me has indicado que los más poderosos señores y guerreros de este mundo podrían caer presa del anillo. Además, me has contado todo sobre una profecía que involucra a una especie de "Elegido" y, la verdad es que, si bien mis alrededores han cambiado, la situación es básicamente la misma aquí y ahora que en que me encontraba en la Galaxia.

Sin embargo, - respondió Gandalf, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, - me has confesado que tu antiguo aprendiz, Anakin Skywalker, no parece estar listo para confrontar su destino con el coraje y el compromiso que se requiere para cumplirlo. Más yo no tengo duda alguna sobre Aragorn, ¡pues sé bien que algún día cumplirá con su destino!

Obi-Wan suspiró profundo en cuanto Gandalf mencionó el nombre de su antiguo aprendiz y mejor amigo, pues en el fondo, se vio obligado a admitir que el viejo Istar estaba en lo correcto.

Anakin es impulsivo e impaciente. – Confesó el Maestro Jedi con cierta tristeza en la voz. – Ha sido inseguro y desobediente, lo cual ha resultado en extremo preocupante para el Consejo Jedi y...para mí, en lo personal. En cambio, Aragorn, quien claramente carga con un peso similar, no luce tan indeciso y debo admitir que Elrond y tú hicieron un trabajo mucho mejor como guías para él, del que yo pude hacer con Anakin. Me resulta claro que Aragorn no titubeará al momento en que deba cumplir con su destino.

Si me permites hablar con franqueza, Maestro Obi-Wan, - dijo Gandalf de manera sumamente compasiva. – No seas tan drástico contigo mismo, pues tú podrás haber hecho lo mejor posible por guiar al chico, pero aun así, nunca podrías haber elegido por él. Yo he sido testigo de la forma en que el poder del Único se ha apoderado de las almas de muchos y, ciertamente no me refiero a jóvenes que apenas comienzan a cumplir con su destino. Aunque, tristemente, muchos más habrán de caer ahora que el Anillo ha reaparecido. Esto, lo verás con tus propios ojos, amigo mío, si es que decides permanecer con nosotros y asistir al Concilio que el Señor Elrond ha convocado para el día de mañana...

Lo haré. – Dijo Obi-Wan sin mayor preámbulo. – La Galaxia ha caído en un pozo profundo y tal como te he dicho, Gandalf, yo mismo fui traicionado por mis tropas. No me cabe la duda de que el Oscuro Lord Sith es quien se encuentra detrás de todo el asunto y, como Jedi, he jurado defender la paz y la justicia, sin importar en dónde me encuentre. De tal manera que, siendo que no me es posible continuar luchando contra el Sith, aun así seguiré luchando contra el poder de la Oscuridad.

Sabias palabras, amigo mío. – Exclamó Gandalf, aparentemente muy complacido con la respuesta de Obi-Wan, mientras ambos veían aproximarse a Elrond. – Así que has hecho tu elección y por supuesto que tu ayuda será muy bien recibida. Ahora, deberemos esperar para conocer qué es lo que nos depara el Concilio de Elrond. Quizás puedas enterarte de cosas útiles que ayudarán a disipar algunas de las dudas que aun percibo en tu corazón.

Al momento en que Elrond se unió a los dos humanos, el Señor de Rivendell sonrió gentilmente en dirección de Obi-Wan y envió un mensaje telepático de apoyo, no muy distinto al que Gandalf acababa de pronunciar.

Nuestro apreciado hobbit ha preguntado por usted, Maestro Kenobi. – Anunció Elrond. – Desea conversar con usted.

Gandalf se disculpó y se dirigió hacia los vastos archivos de la biblioteca de Elrond, mientras Obi-Wan asentía y seguía al asombroso elfo a través de los pasillos de su morada, hasta que alcanzaron la habitación de Frodo y en el momento en que Obi-Wan se introdujo en la alcoba, una espontánea sonrisa se posó en sus labios, cuando se percató de que el rostro de Frodo había recobrado su acostumbrado tono.

¡Hola, Obi-Wan! – Saludó un animado Frodo, devolviendo la sonrisa a su visitante, mientras Elrond se alejaba de la habitación. - ¡Este lugar es simplemente maravilloso! ¿No te parece?

Lo es, Frodo. – Repuso suavemente el Jedi. – Un lugar que ofrece una paz y serenidad que rara vez he encontrado durante mis largos años de constantes viajes.

Frodo asintió y en el acto, una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se reacomodó en la cama y gimió suavemente, al momento en que su cerebro registró un agudo dolor proveniente de su hombro y Obi-Wan no pudo evitar estremecerse, al ser capaz de percibir el dolor que hacía presa del hobbit a través del vínculo que había establecido con él por medio de la Fuerza.

Así que, ¿finalmente has conocido a Gandalf? – Preguntó el hobbit con incontenible curiosidad e interés, recuperándose rápidamente del breve pero intenso dolor. – Vaya, ¡cómo desearía haber estado presente! ¡Tan sólo imagino los fascinantes relatos que habrán compartido!

Obi-Wan se limitó a asentir, mientras reía con suavidad.

Y, ¡me siento tan aliviado de saber qué nada malo ocurrió a Gandalf! – Continuó Frodo, con ojos desorbitados, mientras una fugaz nube de consternación recorría su rostro. – Aunque...aun no acabo de comprender por qué nunca se presentó en Bree...

Todo a su debido momento, amigo mío. – Replicó Obi-Wan con suavidad. – Estoy seguro de que Gandalf nos relatará lo sucedido mañana, durante el concilio de Elrond.

Frodo respondió emitiendo una aguda carcajada, la cual provocó que Obi-Wan le mirara con gesto de confusión en el rostro, intentando figurarse qué habría dicho que pareciera tan cómico a su interlocutor.

¿No te lo dije? – Dijo Frodo entre risotadas. - ¡Eso fue justamente lo que el propio Gandalf me dijo esta mañana! Me encontraba seguro de que Gandalf y tú se convertirían en buenos amigos, Obi-Wan! ¡Si son muy similares ustedes dos!

Así es Frodo, eso parece. – Respondió el Jedi, sonriendo pícaramente en dirección del hobbit, como si pretendiera confesarle un secreto. – Solo que yo soy mucho más joven y ni mi cabello ni barba son tan largos o tan canos aun. Además, ¡ciertamente no poseo la experiencia y la sabiduría de Gandalf!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y continuaron conversando alegremente hasta el momento en que el Maestro Jedi se irguió del filo de la cama, donde había permanecido sentado durante la conversación, y se encaminó de regreso hacia la puerta.

Has tenido un día bastante agitado, amigo mío. – Dijo Obi-Wan llanamente, disponiéndose a partir. – Me parece que deberías reposar un rato, Frodo.

El hobbit se limitó a asentir y se despidió de Obi-Wan. Por su parte, el Jedi abandonó la habitación y regresó a los aposentos que Elrond le había proporcionado.

Una vez en el interior de su habitación, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar comparar la paz y serenidad que percibía en Rivendell con la sensación que solía provocarle la asombrosa Cámara de las Mil Fuentes que se encontraba en el Templo Jedi, en Coruscant, pues la tranquilidad que se percibía en el interior del reino élfico realmente parecía capaz de calmar al espíritu más inquieto.

El Maestro Jedi se sentó sobre el piso de la terraza y cruzó las piernas frente a sí, cerrando los ojos para introducirse en un profundo trance de meditación que se prolongó hasta que el único sol de la Tierra Media comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte. Durante el trance, Obi-Wan intentó descifrar lo que el futuro le deparaba, recordando el compromiso que había adquirido ante Gandalf. La lucha contra el poder de Sauron apenas estaba por comenzar y Obi-Wan en verdad sentía que, al encontrarse varado en la Tierra Media, sería su deber como Jedi participar en el conflicto inminente, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho para la República durante la Guerra de los Clones, hasta el momento de su inesperada y sorprendente travesía a través del Universo.

La pregunta era, ¿qué clase de rol le tocaría desempeñar?

Repentinamente, recordó a su antiguo discípulo en ese preciso momento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Anakin? ¿Dónde se encontraría? Y, lo más importante, ¿en qué condiciones? Pues Obi-Wan estaba plenamente conciente de que Anakin se encontraba en la capital, al momento en que sus propias tropas le traicionaran en Utapau y si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, Coruscant debía haberse convertido en el lugar más peligroso para un Jedi en toda la galaxia. En el acto, intentó extenderse en la etérea y omnipotente presencia de la Fuerza, a fin de confirmar si podría percibir algo por medio del intenso vínculo que compartía con su antiguo Padawan.

El ojo de su mente le llevó de regreso a la galaxia, en efecto. Solo que, curiosamente no lo hizo al tiempo presente ni al futuro, sino que le transportó de regreso al pasado. Fue así como el ojo mental de Obi-Wan distinguió el barbado rostro y la larga cabellera de Qui-Gon Jinn; su antiguo y bien amado maestro. El rostro de Qui-Gon lucía tan claro y nítido como si el fallecido Jedi se encontrara justo ahí, erguido frente a su antiguo aprendiz, en la terraza de la Casa de Elrond.

"_Confía en tu instinto." _Susurró la voz de la visión del pasado, flotando dentro de la mente de Obi-Wan como si se tratara de una fugaz ráfaga de viento; aquella voz que Obi-Wan hubiera escuchado tantas veces antes, aconsejándole que hiciera justamente eso, cuando aun era un joven e inexperto aprendiz Padawan. _"Confía en la Fuerza, mi antiguo Padawan."_

¿Qui-Gon? – Susurró repentinamente Obi-Wan. - ¿Maestro?

Sin embargo, la sonriente y compasiva faz de Qui-Gon se desvaneció sin ofrecer respuesta alguna, mientras un atónito Obi-Wan abría los ojos de manera súbita, regresando al aquí y ahora, donde permaneció contemplando lo sucedido...


	7. El Concilio de Elrond

**Derechos: **No tengo que seguir repitiendo esto cada capítulo. O, ¿sí? Bueno, el caso es que yo no soy propietario intelectual de Star Wars ni de ESDLA. Solo hago esto para pasar un buen rato.

**N. del A: **A todas y todos mis lectoras y lectores, ¡muchas, muchas gracias por sus reseñas! Todo comentario, crítica y hasta queja es bienvenida, así que por favor, ¡sigan leyendo y comentando!

**Nota adicional: **parte de los diálogos en este capítulo serán distintos a los libros y pelis (ESDLA) y algunos serán los mismos. ¡Espero que disfruten!

**V I**

**El Concilio de ****Elrond**

A la mañana siguiente, Obi-Wan asistió al relevante concilio convocado por Elrond. Gandalf dio la bienvenida al Jedi y le presentó con Bilbo Baggins, quien era el único hobbit presente, junto con Frodo, pues ellos dos eran quienes habían tenido el Anillo en su posesión. Por su parte, Sam, Merry y Pippin no recibieron autorización para participar en el concilio. Sin embargo, el Maestro Jedi podía percibir sus presencias cercanas, seguramente espiando los procedimientos a la distancia.

Se habían colocado varias sillas en forma circular, alrededor de la veranda que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la Casa de Elrond y, conforme se encaminaba en dirección de su asiento, Obi-Wan se percató que se encontraban presentes criaturas de diversas razas. Observó a un puñado de humanos, todos ellos barbados y de largo cabello. También habían elfos y finalmente, unas criaturas humanoides ligeramente más altas que los hobbits, de tosco aspecto y largas barbas y cabelleras, quienes se encontraban reunidas con los humanos y elfos, alrededor de una mesa de piedra ubicada en el corazón de la veranda. Más tarde, Obi-Wan sería informado que los seres de largas barbas eran conocidos como enanos.

Conforme todos los presentes comenzaban a acomodarse sobre sus asientos, Obi-Wan se percató de que varios de ellos miraban en su dirección, sin molestarse siquiera por ocultar la curiosidad – y desconfianza en algunos casos – que les provocaba el barbado humano de peculiar vestimenta. Sin prestar mayor atención a esas miradas, el Maestro Jedi suspiró hondo y tomó asiento, aguardando de manera expectante que el concilio comenzara. El imponente amo de Rivendell se levantó con gracia de su asiento y levantó sus brazos, logrando así comenzar a disipar los murmullos y susurros de los congregados que parlaban sin cesar a su alrededor.

¡Viejos amigos, venidos de tierras lejanas! – Dijo Elrond con gran solemnidad, una vez que la veranda se encontraba en silencio. – Les agradezco profundamente por la prontitud con la que han acudido a mi llamado, pues he de informarles que, ¡la Sombra ha resurgido!

El aire quedó impregando con murmullos de súbita alarma y aprehensión. Elrond pausó por un momento, permitiendo que los susurros concluyeran, antes de continuar con su discurso.

Esta es, sin duda, una gran amenaza para todos los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media. – Prosiguió Elrond con total seriedad, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en todos los presentes. – Durante este Concilio, haremos recuento de los sucesos más relevantes que se han presentado de manera reciente, los cuales, resultarán desconocidos para la mayoría de ustedes.

En cuanto concluyó, el Señor de Rivendell señalo con la cabeza en dirección de Gandalf. El viejo mago se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el centro del recinto, apoyándose en un largo y delgado bastón de madera. Una vez que alcanzó su destino, el barbado hechicero comenzó a relatar la historia completa acerca del Señor Oscuro Sauron y la forja de los Anillos de Poder. Conforme escuchaba el asombroso relato de Gandalf, Obi-Wan tuvo que admitir que aquello le parecía increíble. Conforme el viejo Istar concluía su relato, su aparentemente añejo y frágil cuerpo se irguió por completo y pareció ensombrecerse; pareció extenderse. Su voz se convirtió en un eco mucho más profundo y sobretodo, mucho más ominoso de lo que solía ser.

¡Un Anillo para gobernarles a todos! – Rugía la voz del venerable Gandalf. – ¡Un Anillo para encontrarles y en las Tinieblas, atarles!

¡Nunca deben ser entonadas en voz alta esas palabras en la tierra de Imladris, Gandalf el Gris! – Protestó un alarmado Elrond en cuanto Gandalf había concluido con su exposición. Una vez que recuperó la compostura, el poderoso Señor élfico volcó su atención en el pequeño sobrino de Bilbo Baggins. – Presenta el Anillo, Frodo.

El hobbit obedeció. De manera lenta y renuente, Frodo se irguió de su asiento, extrayendo la cadena de plata que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, conforme se encaminaba hacia el corazón del recinto. Una vez ahí, dejó que la dorada sortija cayera sobre la mesa de piedra y nuevamente, la veranda se vio impregnada con expresiones de asombro y aprehensivos murmullos.

¿Cómo podremos saber si este es en verdad el Anillo Único? – Preguntó de súbito un alto y musculoso humano de larga cabellera rubia y barba de candado, quien se levantó de su lugar como impulsado por un resorte y caminó de manera firme y arrogante en dirección de la mesa de piedra donde yacía el anillo.

No desconfíes de tus ojos, Boromir hijo de Denethor. – Replicó Gandalf secamente. – Pues ante ti, yace el Anillo Único; forjado por el Enemigo en las llamas mismas del Monte del Destino. Más he de suplicarte que mantengas la paciencia, pues una vez que el Concilio prosiga, entonces conocerás la verdad sin duda alguna.

De manera arrogante, el alto hombre que respondía al nombre de Boromir respiró profundo, realizando un visible esfuerzo por mantener la curiosidad que le invadía bajo control. Sin embargo, fracasó miserablemente, pues permitió que su fuerte temperamento se apoderara nuevamente de él.

Si en verdad esta sortija es el Anillo Único, ¡entonces es un obsequio! – Exclamó Boromir con incontenible entusiasmo. – ¡Un obsequio maravilloso para todos los enemigos de Mordor! Siendo así, ¿por qué debemos utilizarle en contra del Enemigo? Durante años, Denethor, mi padre y el sabio Senescal de Gondor, ha luchado con valentía y honor en contra de la Sombra, de manera incansable. ¡Ha sido gracias a la sangre de _nuestro _pueblo que todos ustedes permanecen a salvo y son libres! O, grandes señores de la Tierra Media, les imploro que concedan a Gondor el poder que necesitamos para destruir a nuestro maldito Enemigo, ¡de una vez por todas!

El Anillo de Poder solo obedece a la voluntad de su amo. – En el acto, todas las miradas se posaron en Aragorn, quien se encontraba sereno, sentado con la espalda recta en digna postura, sobre su asiento. – Ninguno de nosotros podrá utilizarlo jamás. Debe ser destruido.

De manera lenta, Boromir se volvió y clavó sus fríos ojos azules en el valiente que se había atrevido a contradecirle.

¿Qué puede conocer sobre cuestiones de semejante índole un humilde Montaraz del Norte? – Preguntó el hombre de Gondor, ni siquiera intentando esforzarse por contener el desagrado que sentía hacia dichos montaraces.

Un iracundo Gandalf suspiró profundo y se dispuso a poner al prepotente e irrespetuoso Boromir en su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, un alto, espigado y bien parecido elfo de larga cabellera rubia se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y confrontó al hijo del Senescal de Gondor de manera desafiante.

¡_Este _no es un montaraz cualquiera! Bramó el indignado elfo, señalando con la cabeza en dirección de Aragorn. – Él es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn y tú, Boromir, le debes tu absoluta lealtad.

¿Aragorn? – Repuso un asombrado Boromir, boquiabierto con la sorprendente noticia, mientras estudiaba detenidamente el rostro del veterano montaraz con suma cautela. – Así que…este hombre es el Heredero de Isildur…

Por favor, vuelve a tu asiento, Legolas. – Indicó Aragorn con suavidad al enfurecido elfo que había salido en su defensa. Sin embargo, el rubio elfo de ojos azules distaba mucho de haber concluido con su airada discusión.

Lo es. – Insistíó Legolas con incontenible orgullo. – Él es el Heredero de Isildur; ¡Heredero al trono de Gondor!

El joven y arrogante Boromir se limitó a responder con una sonrisa burlona, riendo suavemente para sí y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso hacia su lugar.

Gondor no tiene monarca. – Repuso finalmente. - ¡Gondor _no _necesita de un rey!

¡Ya basta! – Rugió Elrond abruptamente, enviando una reprobatoria mirada en dirección de Boromir. "¿Acaso debo recordar a todos los presentes que la razón por la cual nos encontramos aquí es para discutir de qué forma podremos vencer al Enemigo? ¿Acaso debo recordarles a todos que dicho Enemigo es el Señor de Mordor? Pugnas internas como ésta solamente se encargarán de facilitar el trabajo a la Sombra y, ¡entonces todo estará perdido!

Las palabras de Elrond resultaron tan contundentes que la veranda entera enmudeció de inmediato. Controlando sus emociones con rapidez, el Señor de Rivendell procedió a relatar la historia sobre Isildur y la derrota sufrida por Sauron a los pies de su negra fortaleza, casi cuatro mil años atrás.

_Una víctima más del poder del lado oscuro. _Pensó Obi-Wan de manera sombría, una vez que había escuchado de labios de Elrond, la manera en que Isildur había caído presa de la tentación, decidiendo conservar el Anillo en su poder, en vez de destruirlo, a pesar de las serias advertencias y súplicas que el propio Elrond había hecho al Rey de Gondor.

Fue entonces que Obi-Wan se percató que Aragorn envió una fugaz mirada en su dirección, señalando hacia su cintura y la empuñadura rota que colgaba de su cinturón. _Narsil_; la espada de Elendil, padre de Isildur y responsable de haber cercenado la negra mano de Sauron; responsable de haberle arrebatado su preciado Anillo de Poder al Señor Oscuro.

Fue en ese momento que Elrond indicó a Gandalf que le relevara. El venerable mago procedió a relatar lo sucedido con el Anillo, después de que este había traicionado a Isildur, provocándole una prematura muerte. Gandalf añadió la forma en que una criatura diminuta, de aspecto o raza similar a los hobbits, que era conocida simplemente como Gollum, había encontrado el Anillo, conservándolo por un inverosímil período de tiempo. Diciendo esto, Gandalf se volvió en dirección de Bilbo, requiriendo una explicación del viejo hobbit, sobre la manera en que se había encontrado con Gollum y cómo se había hecho del Anillo Único.

Obi-Wan escucho detenidamente todos y cada uno de los relatos, finalmente comenzando a comprender todo lo que sucedía en la Tierra Media. Cuando Bilbo terminó con su intervención, Gandalf comenzó a relatar la historia completa del gran Consejo de los Sabios – órgano que Obi-Wan encontró demasiado parecido al Consejo Jedi – y más adelante, el viejo hechicero vestido de gris procedió a revelar a todos los presentes la dolorosa e inesperada traición de Saruman el Blanco, antiguo dirigente de la Orden de los Istari, así como también del Consejo de los Sabios.

Mientras más conocía acerca de la Tierra Media, más se percataba Obi-Wan que el planeta no resultaba muy distinto en sí a lo que sucedía en la Galaxia Conocida. Sin embargo, fue el relato acerca de lo sucedido con Saruman, de acuerdo a lo que Gandalf decía en esos momentos, lo que provocó que el Maestro Jedi se estremeciera, pues no le resultó posible evitar comparar las enormes similitudes que encontró entre el traicionero y misterioso hechicero blanco y el Conde Dooku. En el fondo de su ser, Obi-Wan quedó plenamente convencido de que debían existir muchas más similitudes entre Saruman y Dooku de lo que resultaba aparente.

Fue justo entonces que la voz de Elrond despertó al Maestro Jedi de su ensueño.

Y ahora, amigos míos, tengo el honor de presentar a un aliado inesperado. – Anunció el Señor de Rivendell, indicando en dirección de Obi-Wan. – Un hombre venido de Más Allá de las Estrellas, quien se ha proporcionado invaluable ayuda a los hobbits, desde que se vieran obligados a abandonar su amada Comarca. Un poderoso aliado, en efecto, quien pertenece a una Orden de Caballeros que ayudan a preservar la paz y la justica en su lejano lugar de procedencia: el Maestro Jedâi Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Saludos. – Entonó Obi-Wan, quien se levantó lentamente de su asiento y realizó una solemne reverencia en dirección de Elrond. – Comprendo que mi presencia aquí resultará sumamente extraña a la mayoría de ustedes. Para ser franco, a mí mismo me resulta asombroso. He venido de un mundo muy, muy lejano y…

¡Un momento! – Interrumpió Boromir de manera tajante. – El Enemigo ha empleado todo tipo de truculentos engaños en nuestra contra desde siempre. ¿Cómo podremos saber si este…hombre, quien se encuentra ahora entre nosotros, no es un espía de Mordor?

Estimado Boromir, puedes estar seguro de que el Maestro Kenobi no es espía alguno del Enemigo. – Dijo Gandalf con simpleza. – Pues, a no ser por su inesperada y muy valiosa ayuda, el Anillo Único se encontraría de nuevo en la mano de su Amo en estos precisos momentos.

La afinidad que existe entre el Maestro Kenobi y las razas de los Eldar y de los Noldor es simplemente extraordinaria. – Añadió Elrond en tono que no admitía réplica. – He mirado hasta lo más hondo en su corazón, más no he encontrado malicia alguna en ese lugar. Ocultar su verdadera naturaleza ante los ojos de los elfos resultaría tan imposible para el Maestro Kenobi como para nosotros, los elfos, ocultar la nuestra de sus ojos.

Al decir esto, Elrond devolvió la palabra a Obi-Wan.

Como estaba diciendo… – prosiguió el Jedi. – provengo de más allá de las estrellas y, como bien ha dicho el Señor Elrond, pertenezco a una Orden de Caballeros dedicados a preservar la paz y el orden en la…en mi mundo. Una guerra, no muy distinta a la que les mira directo a los ojos a ustedes mismos en estos momentos, ha azotado cruelmente a mi lugar de procedencia.

Fue así como Obi-Wan comenzó a relata su historia, desde el momento en que fuera encontrado por Gildor y su grupo de elfos en el bosque de la Comarca, hasta el momento presente.

¿Qué hay del Anillo? – Inquirió un receloso Boromir, una vez que Obi-Wan había concluido con su increíble relato. – No es posible emplearle en contra del Enemigo, pues es capaz de corromper el corazón de cualquier hombre. Por lo menos, eso es lo que se ha dicho aquí. Siendo así, ¿qué clase de efecto podrá surtir en un hombre quien afirma provenir de una tierra tan lejana?

Si te refieres a mí, Boromir, – replicó Obi-Wan, señalando lo obvio. – Soy un Caballero Jedi y los Jedi no necesitamos de un objeto material para caer víctimas del poder de la oscuridad a cambio de beneficio personal. En mi caso, he tenido que luchar en contra de las tentaciones del lado oscuro de la Fuerza durante toda mi vida, aun si bien, te resultará muy difícil comprender lo que eso significa. Sin embargo, te aseguro que puedes estar tranquilo ya que si yo decidiera dejarme llevar por el lado oscuro, no necesitaría del poder que me proporcionaría el anillo para dominar un solo mundo; con el poder del lado oscuro, me sería posible dominar _miles _de mundos.

¡Su corazón me ha hablado! – Exclamó Elrond en tono solemne. – Asumo que las Tinieblas es lo que el Maestro Kenobi conoce como lado oscuro. Más aun así, debo insistir: he mirado en lo más profundo de su corazón y no he encontrado mal alguno oculto dentro de él.

La repentina aparición del barbado y misterioso humano quien afirmaba provenir de más allá de las estrellas provocó otro tumulto entre los presentes. Los murmullos iban subiendo de intensidad, intensificándose el enardecido debate que sostenían los presentes con respecto al tema. Algunos sostenían que Obi-Wan decía la verdad, mientras que otros afirmaban que debía tener cierto tipo de intenciones ocultas, tal como Boromir había sospechado. Eventualmente, el debate se convirtió en discusión hasta que tanto Elrond como Gandalf se vieron obligados a levantarse de sus asientos para intentar reestablecer el orden…fracasando miserablemente.

Si en verdad esta sortija es el Anillo Único… – Gruñó la portentosa voz de un fornido enano que se levantó de su asiento con sorprendente agilidad para encaminarse de manera presurosa y decidida en dirección de la mesa de piedra. – Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Debemos destruirle ahora mismo!

Gimli, ¡espera! – Advirtió un alarmado Gandalf, conforme el pequeño humanoide de largas y pelirrojas barbas levantaba una pesada y filosa hacha sobre su abundante cabellera.

El enano llamado Gimli no prestó la menor atención a la advertencia del mago. Sin tiempo que perder, el corpulento humanoide dejó caer la hoja de su hacha sobre la mesa con toda su considerable energía. Un ensordecedor rugido, tan estruendoso como el trueno, sacudió violentamente la veranda, mientras cegadoras chispas cubrieron fugazmente los aires. El enano salió disparado por los aires y se precipitó bruscamente sobre el piso; su hacha hecha añicos y tendida junto a sus botas. Sin embargo, el Anillo permanecía intacto sobre la mesa; sin un solo rasguño que un atónito Obi-Wan pudiera distinguir. La sortija de oro no había sufrido daño alguno…ni siquiera una ligera abolladura. Absolutamente nada.

El Anillo de Poder no puede ser destruido por ninguno de los medios a nuestro alcance, Gimli hijo de Glóin. – Murmuró Elrond en dirección del humillado enano, quien se reincorporó y caminó cabizbajo de regreso a su asiento. – Solo existe una posibilidad de destruirle: el Anillo debe ser transportado de regreso a Mordor y arrojado a las flamas donde fuera forjado y…alguno de los presentes deberá encargarse de esta tarea.

La veranda enmudeció en un santiamén.

_Quizás no se pueda destruir a la maldita cosa con los medios primitivos que se tienen aquí, pero... _pensó Obi-Wan con incontenible curiosidad, _¿qué sucedería con un sable de luz?_ Lamentablemente para el Maestro Jedi, no existía forma de probar su teoría en ese preciso momento.

No será tan simple como eso. – Intervino Boromir en tono sombrío. – Uno no marcha simplemente hacia Mordor. La Puerta Negra se encuentra defendida por criaturas aun más abominables que orcos. ¡Incluso el aire que se respira en ese siniestro lugar está maldito!

El sepulcral silencio que dominaba la veranda informaba a Obi-Wan todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Aun si se lograra entrar…ahí les aguardará el Ojo. – Prosiguió el noble de Gondor. – Una maligna Rueda de Fuego que todo lo ve y que nunca duerme. No resultará posible…ni siquiera con diez mil hombres podrían hacerlo. ¡Es absurdo!

¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que dijo el Señor Elrond? – Preguntó Legolas en el acto, enviando otra desafiante mirada en dirección de Boromir. ¡No queda otra opción!

De nuevo, los murmullos y susurros se apoderaron de la terraza, incrementándose el volumen, mientras Obi-Wan permanecía tranquilamente sentado, acariciando su barba y perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Si tan solo se encontrara en buenas condiciones el caza de Grievous. ¡Nada más sencillo que volar sobre el maldito volcán de la tierra de Mordor y arrojar el anillo desde el compartimiento de desperdicios!_

¡Yo lo haré! – Chilló una vocecita de repente, devolviendo a Obi-Wan al momento presente. – ¡Llevaré el Anillo hasta Mordor!

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del Maestro Jedi cuando miró hacia su lado y observó a Frodo, quien se encontraba de pie en medio de aquellos soberbios señores, quienes discutían acaloradamente alrededor de la mesa de piedra que se encontraba en el corazón del recinto.

Aunque…no conozco el camino. – Balbuceó el hobbit con gran timidez, mirando a todo su alrededor.

Gandalf sonrió de manera compasiva, volcando su total atención en el diminuto humanoide. El venerable Istar colocó ambas manos sobre los temblorosos hombros de Frodo, mirándole de manera comprensiva y paternal.

Te ayudaré a cargar con este peso, Frodo Baggins. – Anunció Gandalf. – Lo haré hasta que deje de ser tu responsabilidad hacerlo.

Aragorn saltó de su asiento y se aproximó en dirección de Frodo, arrodillándose ante el diminuto humanoide con un inequívoco gesto de determinación dibujado en el rostro.

Si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte, así lo haré. – Prometió el montaraz de manera solemne, mientras desenvainaba su espada y señalaba con la filosa hoja en dirección del hobbit. - ¡Cuentas con mi espada!

Y, ¡con mi arco! – Exclamó Legolas a la distancia, a la vez que se aproximaba a Frodo y Aragorn.

Y, ¡mi hacha! – Añadió el determinado enano llamado Gimli.

El peso con el que cargas representa el destino de todos, pequeño. – Murmuró Boromir con suavidad, mientras caminaba en dirección de Frodo. – Si en verdad esta es la voluntad del Concilio, entonces Gondor se encargará de verle cumplida.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Frodo miró por todos lados hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en el barbado Caballero Jedi.

Me parece que ya conoces mi respuesta, Frodo. – Repuso Obi-Wan, sonriendo amablemente en dirección de su diminuto amigo. – La pregunta es, ¿cuándo partiremos?

Muy bien. – Entonó Elrond con firmeza. – ¡Está decidido!

¡Oigan! – Gimió una indignada vocecita desde la distancia. - ¡Esperen un momento! ¡El Sr. Frodo no irá a ninguna parte sin mí!

¡Nostros no nos quedaremos atrás! – Añadieron en el acto otras dos agudas voces, mientras Sam, Merry y Pippin emergían de su escondite y salían disparados en dirección del corazón de la veranda, donde se reunieron con el resto de los presentes.

Un asombrado Elrond intentó aparecer indignado, pero le resultó imposible contener una sonrisa cuando miró en dirección de los tres determinados y serios hobbits, quienes se plantaron frente al imponente Señor de Rivendell, mirándole fijamente al rostro, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo el gran Señor élfico. – Desde luego que partirán con Frodo, ya que he visto que resulta prácticamente imposible separarles de él, aun cuando ha sido convocado a un Concilio secreto y ustedes no.

Se requiere de gente inteligente para llevar a cabo este tipo de aventura…eh…travesía…quiero decir…bueno, misión o, ¡cómo se llame! – Añadió Pippin con gran orgullo, mientras un sonriente Obi-Wan se unía al resto de la compañía.

Así será, entonces. – Anunció Elrond. – Diez compañeros para confrontar al Enemigo y a sus Nueve abominables Espectros. A partir de este momento, ¡serán conocidos como la Comunidad del Anillo!

¡Bonito embrollo en el que nos hemos venido a meter, Sr. Frodo! – Murmuró Sam quedamente, al parecer, apenas comenzando a percatarse de la avasalladora empresa en la que se encontraba a punto de participar.


	8. El Anillo se traslada hacia el Sur

**Derechos: **Soy un "ciudadano" del Universo Star Wars y cuento con "pasaporte" a la Tierra Media, pero J.R.R. Tolkien y George Lucas son los amos y señores de esos dos mundos.

– **/ –**

**Belewien90: **De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me da mucho gusto que te esté agradando tanto la historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta…tienes razón, ¡deberás seguir leyendo para conocer la respuesta…hahahaha!

**Murtilla: **¿Mataré a Boromir? Bueno, en realidad odio tener que decírtelo, ¡pero Boromir murió hace más de 50 años a manos de Uruk-hai a orillas del Anduin! ;-P Hablando en serio, estoy de acuerdo contigo hasta cierto punto: Boromir es humano, con debilidades como todos. Pero me parece que el punto que quería mostrar el Profe Tolkien con él y su padre, eran los riesgos que provoca tener una soberbia desmedida. En cuanto a su destino en esta historia, tendrás que seguir leyendo si deseas conocerlo ;-) ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**DianaPetrelli: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, amiga. En cuanto al sable de luz de Obi-Wan...Bueno quizás pueda repararlo, quizás no y tenga que ajustarse a esgrimir una espada metálica. De cualquier manera, ¡tendrás que mantener la paciencia y confirmarlo más adelante! ;-D Gracias por tus comentarios y saludos afectuosos.

**N. del A: **Estimados lectores, las últimas dos semanas estuve saturado de trabajo (¡afortunadamente!); tuve que trabajar incluso durante los pasados dos fines de semana y por esa razón, no me fue posible publicar este capítulo antes. Espero que comprendan la razón de mi retraso y de nuevo, les agradezco mucho por sus amables comentarios y reseñas. ¡Espero disfruten de éste capítulo!

**V I I**

**El Anillo se traslada hacia el Sur**

Durante unos pocos días libres con los que contaron los miembros de la recién formada Comunidad del Anillo, antes de partir en su arriesgada misión, Obi-Wan aprovechó para familiarizarse con la Tierra Media, lo mejor que le resultó posible estudiando en la Biblioteca de Elrond. Si bien el recinto no era tan espacioso como los vastos pasillos y múltiples archivos de la Biblioteca en el Templo Jedi o aun pese a que la información ahí recabada se encontraba escrita en tipografía incomprensible para él, a diferencia de los archivos computarizados e imágenes tridimensionales del Templo, la Biblioteca del Señor élfico resultaba realmente fascinante.

Merry y Pippin – quienes realmente no prestaban mucha atención – pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con Obi-Wan, asistiéndole como traductores. Al parecer, bastantes hobbits eran analfabetos, pero Frodo y sus amigos resultaban más cultos que la mayoría de sus congéneres y afortunadamente, todos ellos sabían leer y escribir. En lo que Obi-Wan no requirió de ayuda, fue en el estudio de los detallados mapas que encontró en la biblioteca, descubriendo que la llamada Tierra Media solamente era una vasta región dentro de un planeta llamado Eä o Arda en las dos lenguas élficas. Y, así fue como localizó a Mordor, la tierra del Enemigo. Evidentemente, la misión no resultaría fácil. Nada sencilla. Infiltrar a un pequeño equipo definitivamente resultaría una mucho mejor estrategia a seguir, que declarar una guerra abiertamente al Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan tenía ciertas inquietudes respecto al plan en general. Ciertamente, distaba mucho de ser un inexperto en misiones encubiertas, habiendo penetrado en lugares tan peligrosos como las fábricas de androides en Geonosis o en el escondite de Grievous en Utapau y de igual manera, se encontraba seguro que Aragorn y Gandalf desempeñarían su papel con gran eficiencia, pero no se encontraba seguro respecto al resto de la Compañía.

Rivendell resultaba un lugar verdaderamente asombroso. La Fuerza fluía con enorme intensidad alrededor de los elfos y todo lo que ellos hacían, de tal manera que, cada día, en cuanto concluía con sus estudios, Obi-Wan solía dar un apacible paseo por los jardines de la Casa de Elrond, donde podría mantener en calma y despejar la mente. En una ocasión, percibió la presencia cercana de Aragorn y se percató que una gran aprensión hacía presa del aguerrido Montaraz.

Finalmente, el Maestro Jedi se cruzó en el camino con el Heredero al Trono del Hombre, quien caminaba en absoluto silencio, sujetando gentilmente la delicada mano de la doncella élfica que Obi-Wan ahora conocía como Arwen Undómiel, la hija de Elrond. La hermosa criatura caminaba a un costado de Aragorn, intentando apaciguar al atormentado espíritu de su amado, al enviar cálidas sensaciones de amor y confianza al Montaraz, mismas que Obi-Wan podía percibir con toda claridad. En cuanto la pareja se percató de la presencia del Maestro Jedi, ambos esbozaron cálidas sonrisas en su dirección.

El destino nos ha llamado, amigo mío. – Entonó Aragorn quedamente, antes de soltar la mano de Arwen. – Y ahora, con su permiso, he de retirarme. He sido convocado por el Señor Elrond.

El Montaraz tomó nuevamente la mano de su amada, la llevó a sus labios y la besó gentil y suavemente. Acto seguido, realizó una respetuosa reverencia en dirección del Maestro Jedi y se alejó de ambos. Obi-Wan reanudó su paseo, caminando ahora en compañía de la hermosa hija de Elrond.

Aragorn parte a recibir el símbolo de su destino. – Explicó Arwen en un susurro tan suave como la seda. – Narsil: la espada que estaba quebrada y que ha sido de nuevo forjada. Comprendo lo que esto significa para ti, ¡más no pierdas la esperanza, pues toda espada quebrada puede ser forjada de nuevo…incluso la tuya."

Obi-Wan pausó brevemente, sorprendido con el comentario de la elfa. Lentamente, una sonrisa débil y triste se posó en los labios del Maestro Jedi.

Me temo que reparar mi sable de luz no es tan sencillo, mi Señora. – Repuso Obi-Wan. – Aunque, se trata de mucho más que una simple arma; en mi caso, también se trata de un símbolo."

Una espada de Luz y Fuego o eso escucho. – Dijo Arwen, asintiendo y sonriendo cálidamente, mientras ambos se aproximaban de regreso a la entrada hacia la Casa de Elrond. – Un arma digna de un caballero noble y valeroso, sin duda. Más aun así, debo insistir: no pierdas toda esperanza, pues no todo lo que ves a tu alrededor será tan distinto a tu lugar de procedencia como sospechas, apreciable amigo venido de Más Allá de las Estrellas.

Diciendo esto, Arwen realizó una profunda reverencia en dirección de Obi-Wan y se alejó del confundido Maestro Jedi, flotando cual cisne sobre las aguas del Lago Theed en Naboo. Obi-Wan devolvió la reverencia y pronto, la etérea y delicada humanoide desapareció entre los múltiples y amplios pasillos de la casa de su padre. Pronto, el Maestro Jedi se encontró con Gandalf, quien aparentemente, le había estado buscando. site direction.

¡Ah! Por fin le encuentro, Maestro Kenobi. – Dijo Gandalf con cierto apremio. – Todo se encuentra listo para nuestra partida. Elrond no se encuentra muy convencido de permitir que Samsagaz, Meriadoc y Peregrin participen en la misión. El Señor de Rivendell considera que lo más prudente sería que los tres hobbits permanezcan aquí, aunque me temo que resultaría imposible mantenerles alejados de Frodo. ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto, amigo mío?

Bueno, estoy seguro que la travesía no será nada sencilla. – Respondió Obi-Wan, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. – Pero, me parece que será mucho mejor que Frodo cuente con amigos que permanezcan leales cuando las cosas se compliquen, en vez de contar con un ejército numeroso que pudiera llegar a traicionarle en el momento clave. Lamentablemente, tengo experiencia en ese sentido, Gandalf.

Lo sé. – Repuso un pensativo Gandalf, mordisqueando la boquilla de su pipa de manera distraída. – Dime, amigo mío, ¿has tenido suficiente tiempo para apaciguar tu mente? Gandalf.

En realidad, sí. He pensado…– Obi-Wan se mantenía hablando mientras ambos hombres se aproximaban a un reducido grupo que se había congregado en una de las estancias principales de la Casa de Elrond.

En cuanto se reunieron con los demás, el Maestro Jedi se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Elrond y Aragorn erguidos frente a un herrero élfico, quien portaba un cojín color púrpura entre sus brazos y sobre el mismo, yacía una larga y resplandeciente espada de hoja plateada.

Me parece que debo retirarme, – anunció Obi-Wan, comenzando a alejarse de los demás, – este es un momento privado que no deseo interrumpir.

_Por favor, no lo hagas. _Envió la mente de Elrond. _¿Acaso no has escuchado las palabras de mi hija Arwen? Este momento pertenece a Aragorn, en efecto. Más, tu momento se aproxima, Maestro Kenobi._

Obi-Wan se limitó a asentir y se mantuvo firme, mientras Elrond daba unos pasos al frente, tomaba la espada en sus manos y murmuraba algunas palabras en élfico. Acto seguido, el Señor de Rivendell hizo girar la empuñadura y ofreció la recién reparada a Aragorn, quien la recibió con una respetuosa reverencia, besando la punta de la hoja como si fuera una bella mujer.

Tu nombre será Andúril. – Exclamó el Heredero al Trono del Hombre con profunda solemnidad. – ¡La Flama del Oeste!

Mientras Aragorn colocaba la espada alrededor de su cintura, Obi-Wan reflexionó acerca de las palabras de Arwen y Elrond. El Jedi conocía bien el valor de la sacudiría, aun si bien, él mismo distaba mucho de ser tan sabio como los maestros Yoda o Mace Windu. Quizá por ello era que no alcanzaba a comprender por qué insistían tanto los elfos de Rivendell en comparar el significado simbólico de la espada de Aragorn con su propio y dañado sable de luz. Narsil, ahora rebautizada como Andúril, era una simple espada de hoja metálica y fácil de reparar. Pero, ¿una espada láser? Obi-Wan no podía alcanzar a imaginar siquiera, que clase de misteriosos poderes "mágicos" pudieran ayudarle a reparar su averiada arma.

La simple pero emotiva ceremonia había concluido. Aragorn y Obi-Wan se despidieron de su anfitrión y siguieron a Gandalf hacia la entrada principal a la Casa de Elrond, donde se reunieron con Boromir, Gimli y Legolas; todos ellos, realizando sus últimos arreglos y empacando sus posesiones, listos para partir. Por su parte, una vez que se despidieron del viejo Bilbo, los hobbits se apresuraron por los corredores y se reunieron rápidamente con el resto de la compañía.

¡Muy bien, amigos míos! – Exclamó Gandalf, con un gesto de gran seriedad en el rostro, una vez que la compañía entera se encontraba lista para emprender la marcha. Sam dejó de colocar bultos sobre el lomo de Bill el pony y volcó su total y entera atención en el barbado y añejo rostro del mago vestido de gris. – Henos aquí; a punto de emprender una travesía de la cual, ninguno nos encontramos seguros de retornar. Ya han escuchado las palabras del Señor Elrond: si cualquiera de ustedes decide permanecer en Rivendell, hablen ahora, antes de partir, ¡pues para entonces, habrá sido demasiado tarde!

Nadie abrió la boca.

Veo que han tomado su decisión. – Prosiguió el venerable Istar, estudiando detenidamente cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros. – Bien. Ahora, recuerden también que ninguno de nosotros se encuentra obligado a permanecer con la Compañía hasta que se haya alcanzado el destino final. Eventualmente, llegará el momento para que todos y cada uno de nosotros decidamos cuál será el sendero que hemos de tomar.

Nuevamente, el silencio fue total. Solo Boromir mostraba intención de añadir algo; no era ningún secreto para nadie que lo que el guerrero de Gondor realmente deseaba era regresar a su país para continuar luchando en contra de los poderosos ejércitos de Mordor. Sin embargo, nunca habló y en cuanto Sam terminó de realizar sus preparativos, la compañía comenzó con su lenta y renuente marcha, dejando atrás al fascinante reino élfico de Rivendell.

¡Soga! – Chilló súbitamente la voz de Sam. - ¡Sabía qué había olvidado algo! ¡Lo sabía! Pero, ¿cuántas veces no me dije a mí mismo _"Samsagaz Gamgee, no vayas a olvidar empacar algo de soga, porque seguramente la necesitarás, so-necio__l?_"

Nadie es perfecto, Sam. – Observó Obi-Wan quedamente, mientras él mismo verificaba el contenido de los diversos compartimentos que portaba alrededor de su cintura y recién lavadas túnicas. – Yo cuento con algo de soga, en caso de que lleguemos a necesitarla.

Mientras marchaban a través de la frondosa maleza del bosque que rodeaba a Rivendell, Obi-Wan recordó los mapas que había estudiado en la biblioteca de Elrond, deduciendo que la compañía se dirigía hacia la sierra o región montañosa conocida como las Montañas Nubladas. Al encontrarse de nuevo a la intemperie, el Maestro Jedi recordó la forma tan intensa en que la Fuerza parecía vibrar en la Tierra Media. Podía percibir todos sus alrededores con asombrosa claridad; incluso, lograba percibir mentes racionales entre algunos de los animales y vegetales de aquél extraño mundo. Sin embargo, tuvo que tomar nota de que no todas aquellas presencias mostraban ser de naturaleza benigna.

Conforme el día menguaba, Gandalf, quien indudablemente sería el líder y guía de la compañía, decidió que había llegado el momento de tomarse un descanso y consumir algo de alimento.

Montaron su campamento sobre un rocoso monte que ofrecía una vista excelente de los alrededores. Sam desempacó sus amados utensilios de cocina y se dedicó a la preparación de la cena, mientras que Merry y Pippin practicaban en el uso de la espada con un entretenido Boromir. El resto de la compañía encontró asientos sobre las rocas del monte, todos y cada uno de ellos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Eventualmente, Obi-Wan se irguió de su asiento y se encaminó hacia el centro del campamento, donde Gandalf y Aragorn analizaban la situación.

…no, no me agradaría atravesar por Moria, – Decía Gandalf en respuesta a una pregunta de Aragorn, conforme Obi-Wan se aproximaba. Extrañamente, la voz del Istar, usualmente grave y vigorosa, parecía mostrar algo más que incertidumbre…quizás, temor, incluso.

Yo tampoco deseo hacerlo, Gandalf. – Rebatió el experimentado Montaraz – Sin embargo, me parece prudente tomar esa opción en consideración. Solo en caso de que resulte necesario hacerlo.

Bueno, si alguien decidiera consultarlo con su servidor, – intervino el enano Gimli con cierta indignación, - cosa que nadie parece interesado en hacer, por supuesto, yo diría que Moria es una excelente opción. Mi primo Balin es Amo y Señor de las Minas de Moria y, ¡seguramente nos daría una bienvenida digna de un rey!

Ya has escuchado a Aragorn. – Replicó Gandalf en el acto, en tono que no admitía réplica. - ¡No entraremos en las Minas de Moria, a no ser que no quede opción alguna, Gimli hijo de Glóin!

Ignoro qué camino resulte la mejor opción. – Añadió Obi-Wan, frotando su fina barba de manera inconsciente. – No estoy familiarizado con la Tierra Media, pero a juzgar por lo que estudié en la biblioteca de Elrond, el Desfiladero de Rohan podría ser una buena elección.

Rohan es amigo y aliado de Gondor. – Dijo Boromir súbitamente, ofreciendo su total respaldo a la sugerencia de Obi-Wan. – Claramente, debemos encaminarnos hacia el Desfiladero de Rohan.

¿No escuchaste nada de lo que relaté sobre Saruman durante el Concilio de Elrond, Boromir hijo de Denethor? – Respondió Gandalf airadamente. – Ignoro qué tan poderosa sea la influencia que Saruman ejerce sobre la Marca, pero mucho me temo que el Rey Théoden se encuentra bajo el encanto del mago blanco. Y más me temo que Rohan caiga pronto en las Tinieblas…sino es que ha caído ya.

Boromir se limitó a emitir un ligero gruñido de protesta, demostrando claramente que no confiaba en las ominosas palabras del mago gris y pronto, los dos poderosos y orgullosos señores se vieron enfrascados en una enardecida discusión, evidentemente encontrándose en polos totalmente opuestos respecto a la situación política del reino de Rohan. Por su parte, Boromir insistía en que Rohan habría de permanecer por siempre fiel a Gondor, mientras que Gandalf no alcanzaba a enfatizar la forma en que él había presenciado personalmente la forma en que el Rey Théoden había comenzado a decaer recientemente, cayendo presa de los malignos encantamientos de Saruman. De cualquier manera, Obi-Wan pudo percatarse con claridad de que su propuesta no resultaría la mejor opción, ni por mucho.

Súbitamente, el Maestro Jedi se estremeció.

Algo se aproxima… – exclamó de manera abrupta.

Al escuchar la advertencia del Jedi, Legolas el elfo se levantó de la roca sobre la cual se encontraba sentado y fijó sus grandes ojos azules en el horizonte. Todos los demás detuvieron lo que habían estado haciendo y siguieron la mirada del elfo con sus ojos, finalmente distinguiendo una nube tan negra como la noche, que se aproximaba en su dirección con mucha mayor rapidez de lo que pareciera ser natural.

Ah, ¡eso no es nada! – Rugió la áspera y ronca voz de Gimli, mientras el enano intentaba enfocar con claridad. – Es solo un nubarrón. Eso es todo.

Pues se mueve demasiado rápido… – observó un alarmado Boromir, – …y, ¡lo vuela en contra del viento, además!

¡No es una nube! – Exclamó Obi-Wan; una alarmante advertencia se había apoderado de su mente. - ¡Es algo viviente!

¡Crébain de Dunland! – Gimió Legolas con ojos desorbitados. - ¡Ocúltense todos! ¡Pronto!

La compañía entera echó pecho a tierra y gatearon en dirección de estrechos resquicios entre las rocas y los matorrales…y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pues pronto, el firmamento se vio totalmente cubierto por enormes aves de largas alas negras, las cuales sobrevolaban alrededor del campamento…planeando…flotando…buscando; determinadas a encontrar a su presa. Después de varios tensos segundos, Obi-Wan percibió la manera en que aquellas criaturas parecidas a Mynocks se alejaban. Lenta y cautelosamente, el Maestro Jedi emergió de su escondite y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

Nada. Las ominosas criaturas voladoras o _Crébain_ habían desaparecido.

Ya pasó todo. – Informó el Maestro Jedi al resto de la compañía. – Ya no advierto peligro alguno.

Uno por uno y lentamente, los restantes miembros de la compañía emergieron de sus propios escondites, mirando cautelosamente por todos sus alrededores con ceños fruncidos u ojos desorbitados; todos, presa de un enorme recelo y gran aprehensión.

¡Espías de Saruman! – Gruñó Gandalf con incontenible disgusto. – O, peor aun, espías del propio Señor Oscuro. Como sea, vigilan el Paso hacia el Sur.

No tenemos opción, Gandalf. – Insistió Gimli con vehemencia. – ¡Debemos dirigirnos hacia Moria!

¡No, Gimli! – Explotó abruptamente el Istar, volviéndose en el acto para clavar sus ojos – dos gélidas vibrodagas azules – en el barbado rostro del enano. La sola mención de Moria causaba un enorme temor a Gandalf. - ¡Todavía no! Antes de eso, intentaremos cruzar a través de las Montañas Nubladas.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar al guía de la compañía, aunque Obi-Wan presintió que la opción ahora propuesta por el Istar no resultaría muy agradable tampoco. _Y, ¡yo que tanto detestaba volar! _Pensó con incontenible sarcasmo, deseando fervientemente contar con una buena nave…o por lo menos, con un buen speeder.

La compañía se dirigió hacia una titánica e imponente montaña, conocida como Caradhras. Habían abandonado Rivendell al inicio del ciclo invernal de la región por lo que los picos de las Montañas Nubladas se encontraban totalmente cubiertos por blanca y espesa nieve. Una molesta y helada ventisca caía sobre ellos, acompañada de diminutos copos de nieve y obligando a que el Maestro Jedi rodeara su cuerpo con el grueso manto que le hubieran proporcionado en Rivendell, conforme todos ellos trepaban sobre el empinado y resbaloso sendero nevado que habría de guiarles hacia la distante cima de Caradhras.

De manera abrupta, Frodo resbaló y cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve, rodando hacia abajo. Un atento y veloz Aragorn logró detener la precipitación del hobbit, ayudándole a reincorporarse. En cuanto se encontró de pie nuevamente, Frodo comenzó a tentar las frías y húmedas vestiduras que cubrían su pecho, de manera frenética. ¡La delgada cadena plateada que colgaba alrededor de su cuello había desaparecido!

En el acto, Obi-Wan se volvió para mirar en dirección de Boromir. El guerrero de Gondor se inclinó, levantó la cadena semienterrada en la nieve y clavó sus agudos ojos en la dorada sortija; incapaz de retirar la vista de la misma por un solo instante.

¡Qué extraño! – Musitó un hipnotizado Boromir. Sus ojos acariciaban la redonda sortija de oro que colgaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro con inequívoca admiración. – Es tan extraño que tengamos que padecer de semejantes dudas y temor a causa de algo tan pequeño…

¡Boromir! – Exigió Aragorn, manteniendo ambos brazos firmemente alrededor de Frodo, como si fuera un padre protector. - ¡Devuelve el Anillo a Frodo!

El musculoso guerrero de Gondor titubeó por un instante, mientras Obi-Wan se aproximaba en su dirección con suma cautela. El Maestro Jedi se mantuvo caminando hacia Boromir y mientras lo hacía, se percató de que la mente del hijo del Senescal de Gondor era casi tan férrea como la del propio Aragorn; no resultaría sencillo reconocer sus verdaderas intenciones por medio de la Fuerza.

No juzgues a nada ni nadie por su tamaño, Boromir. – Advirtió Obi-Wan, mirando detenidamente al soberbio guerrero. – Por si solo, el anillo no es maligno. El mal reside en la mente de aquellos a quienes consume y esclaviza.

¡Desde luego! – Exclamó Boromir de súbito, como despertando de su ensueño. - ¡No me interesa!

Al decir esto, el guerrero de Gondor se aproximó a Frodo. Caminando con paso arrogante y confiado, extendió la Mano a Frodo, ofreciendo al hobbit que tomara el anillo. El diminuto humanoide arrebató la sortija de manos del humano y colocó la cadena de regreso en su lugar con asombrosa rapidez.

Boromir se limitó a emitir una aguda risita, mientras frotaba la rizada cabellera castaña de Frodo en una manera claramente condescendiente. Luego, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y alejarse, jamás percatándose de la manera en que Aragorn sujetaba la empuñadura de Andúril con firmeza bajo su largo y grueso manto.

Conforme reanudaba la marcha, Boromir envió un breve y desconfiado vistazo en dirección de Obi-Wan y, a partir de ese momento, el Maestro Jedi se percató de que, sin importar cuáles fueran sus verdaderas intenciones, la gran soberbia y arrogancia de Boromir bien podría poner en riesgo la misión entera.

Trepar hacia la cima de la montaña resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que nadie podría haber anticipado. La ligera ventisca y los diminutos copos de nieve se convirtieron en una furiosa tormenta y cada paso que la compañía daba parecía mucho más agotador que el anterior. Por medio de la Fuerza, Obi-Wan logró percatarse de que las adversas condiciones climáticas que enfrentaban no eran meramente el trabajo de la naturaleza, sino de una voluntad, tan poderosa como maligna, dedicada por completo a detener a la Comunidad.

Eventualmente, la compañía alcanzó un sendero nevado demasiado empinado y estrecho. Fue justo ahí donde la constante caída de la nieve se convirtió en una avasalladora nevada. Nubes tan negras como el espacio exterior danzaban sobre sus cabezas y ensordecedores truenos sacudían el resbaladizo y nevado suelo rocoso. De nuevo, Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y de nuevo, percibió a la misma entidad maligna, aunque en esta ocasión, no fue el único miembro de la compañía en percatarse de la sombría situación.

¡Se escuchan voces malignas por los aires! – Advirtió Legolas a todo pulmón, intentando ser escuchado sobre la escandalosa tormenta.

¡Es Saruman! – Exclamó un iracundo Gandalf sobre los rugientes vientos. - ¡Intenta enterrarnos bajo la montaña!

Actuando por mero instinto, Obi-Wan levantó ambas manos por los aires, invocando sus poderes en el acto, para intentar detener lo inevitable. Un cegador relámpago se impactó brutalmente contra la cima de la montaña, provocando una furiosa avalancha sobre la indefensa compañía. Por un instante, los esfuerzos del Maestro Jedi fueron capaces de disminuir la velocidad de la aplastante bola de nieve que se cernía sobre ellos. Pero, solo por un instante. Aun así, su intervención bien pudo haber significado salvar la vida de sus compañeros y la suya propia.

¡Cúbranse! – Exclamó el Maestro Jedi a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras él mismo se colocaba de espaldas contra el áspero muro de roca pura que se encontraba tras de ellos. Todos obedecieron en el acto, congregándose en un estrecho montón alrededor de Obi-Wan.

Conforme exclamaba, Obi-Wan tomó a Merry por la capucha de su manto y cubrió al diminuto humanoide entre sus brazos en lo que la avalancha se precipitaba furiosamente sobre la compañía, enterrándoles profundo bajo su enorme peso. Los minutos fueron pasando y lentamente, la tormenta comenzó a ceder. La cabeza de Obi-Wan emergió repentinamente de entre la nieve. Jaló una enorme bocanada de aire y superó la desesperante sensación de claustrofobia que intentaba apoderarse de él, en lo que escarbaba con furia, determinado a salir de aquella tumba de nieve, preguntándose si todos serían capaces de hacerlo. Realizando un gran esfuerzo, se relajó y concentró, permitiendo que la Fuerza fluyera a través de él; que dirigiera a sus brazos y les concediera la fortaleza que requería.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Obi-Wan emergió de entre la nieve. Suspiró profundo y clavó un brazo hacia abajo, para jalar de un jadeante Merry. Pronto, comenzaron a emerger cabezas a todo su alrededor. Primero, Aragorn. Después Boromir y eventualmente, todos los demás miembros de la compañía habían escapado de la pesada y gélida nieve que les había enterrado.

El alcance del Enemigo se ha expandido. – Murmuró Gandalf de manera ominosa, una vez que se había cerciorado de que todos se encontraban sanos y salvos. – El Paso por las Montañas está cerrado. Deberemos encontrar otro camino.

Debo insistir, – dijo Boromir, - viajemos hacia el Desfiladero de Rohan. Desde ahí, podremos alcanzar Minas Tirith, ¡mi ciudad natal! Ahí estaremos a salvo.

Ya hemos discutido esa posibilidad. – Replicó un determinado Aragorn. – El Desfiladero de Rohan se encuentra demasiado cerca de Isengard. Es demasiado arriesgado.

¡Suficiente! – Gimió la portentosa voz de Gimli, cuya larga y espesa barba se encontraba blanca con nieve. - ¡Ya no tenemos opción alguna! Debemos cruzar por las Minas de Moria, Gandalf.

La mirada de pocos amigos que se había apoderado de los ojos del Istar se convirtió en un gesto de profunda consternación, mientras se ponderaba la sugerencia del enano. Por vez primera desde que le conociera, Obi-Wan observó al viejo mago titubear. Lentamente, Gandalf se volvió en dirección de Frodo.

Que decida el Portador del Anillo. – Anunció finalmente el Istar.

Frodo se estremeció visiblemente, pero se mantuvo en silencio, indeciso. Naturalmente, la situación se encontraba fuera de control y decidor sobre la suerte de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros no resultaba una decisión nada sencilla para el hobbit. Eventualmente, le diminuto humanoide miró detenidamente los enrojecidos y temblorosos rostros de los nueve miembros de la compañía.

Cruzaremos por las Minas. – Decidió finalmente el hobbit.

Derrotados por la montaña de nombre Caradhras, la compañía comenzó con la larga marcha de descenso. Obi-Wan suspiró profundo, deseando de manera tan ferviente como repentina que su sable de luz funcionara de nuevo.


End file.
